


Despite Everything, You're Only Human

by UndynesSpear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medium Burn, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader smells tasty, Recreational Drug Use, References to Knotting, Skele-Reverse Harem, Smoking, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Teasing, Voyeurism, Will add more as needed - Freeform, reader is female, some of the boys? All the boys?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndynesSpear/pseuds/UndynesSpear
Summary: “hey there, sweetheart, names red, nice to meet ya.” He took a lock of your hair in his slightly clawed hand and brought it to his nose, his eyes slid shut softly as he inhaled.You smelled like mint, peaches, human alcohol, andoh.Whats this? New chapter?!





	1. Lift Your Spirits (To Your Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work in many years, hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> *Update was to fix a continuity issue. New chapter soon*

You slugged back another shot of whiskey and picked up your mixed drink, you planned to get  _ plastered _ . You finally got a new job after the fiasco at the last place, basically you did a better job than the manager at managing and of course she couldn’t stand it and made up excuses to make you redundant at the job you literally poured your blood, sweat, and tears into for five years just to have all your coworkers helplessly watch you get tossed to the curb. Your lips twisted in bitterness, you took another strong pull from your drink, emptying another glass. You had a pleasant fuzzy feeling despite your annoyance and decided to hold off ordering another drink, they either mixed them a bit on the strong side or the bartender was hitting on you- nah, you need to slow down on the drinks for sure or you were actually going to manage to embarrass yourself.

You squinted at the inferno of a bartender, he was certainly eye-catching, and not just because he was made of flames. Every move of his was calculated and confident, anything he touched was treated with utmost care and respect. You doubted it was due to lack of flame-control, it seemed he had spent a long time in this bar, knowing monsters, he was probably older than your dad, not that you could tell most the time. He was most likely the owner of the place as well, with a name such as “Grillby’s”, it couldn’t be much of a coincidence. The bartender looked up and seemed to catch your eyes though the glasses he wore only gave a suggestion at where his own eyes were. A suggestion of a smile lit up his face, his hair flickering as he came over to you.

“ _ Would you like another, Miss?”  _ You chuckled at the bartender, not really embarrassed to be caught staring you shook your head and handed the dirty glass to him, he took it carefully and set it under the bar. “ _ A water then? _ ”

“Sure, probably a good idea before I embarrass myself.” You giggled, still steady on your stool near the end of the bar, you weren’t here really for attention, just drinks on the way home from your interview. “My names-” a loud crash sounded somewhere behind you as one of the large dog monsters fell right out of his seat, taking half the table with him, much to the amused annoyance of his drinking partners. The bartender chuckled, his hair sending up amused sparks, the chuckle made you shiver slightly, he somehow heard your introduction over the crash and informed you his name was Grillby, his voice a pleasant, smoky murmur, you fought down another shiver you did always have a thing for attractive voices.  _ Down girl _ . You scolded yourself, the plan is to drink, not end up in a bartender’s bed,  _ no matter how  _ **_hot_ ** _ he is. _ you recrossed your legs, trying to ease the sudden  _ heat. _ You groaned internally at your own poor jokes, poor guy has probably heard them all by now. His attention seemed to turn back to you suddenly, a slight magenta hue took over the space below his glasses, a few sparks shooting up from his hair. His movements were a little flustered now as he grabbed a clean glass for your water. 

_ Wait… can monsters smell- oh shit. _ Your face heated quickly and it unfortunately had nothing to do with the alcohol. Grillby slid the water to you carefully, face still slightly magenta. You murmured a thank you and apology to the monster, you were glad you were sat at the end of the bar. You laid your face sideways on the bar to hide from the monster’s gaze. You felt a gentle warmth and light very close to you, you tilted your head up slightly only to immediately meet the flame monster’s eyes, his face very close to yours now the magenta blush gone and a slight smirk twisting his lips.

“ _ Oh trust me, my dear, I’m  _ **_very_ ** _ flattered. _ ” You were very glad the bar was pretty empty still at this hour because every monster in this place would have immediately known your panties were  _ toast _ . That  _ growl _ , it really did it for you, you grabbed the almost forgotten water and started chugging.

Grillby leaned back in satisfaction as your scent reached him, not many humans came into his bar, especially women, though they were  _ more _ than welcome, especially not ones with souls singing in happiness as loudly as yours. Your soul’s happiness was so bright and loud it was affecting the few monsters around, lifting the mood and causing the others to harmonize. Something good must have happened for you today, he was glad, there was too much ugliness in the world as it was, your soul was a bright star in an endless night. He almost dropped a glass three times earlier as you had stared at him, until he used your empty glass as an excuse to stand closer to the happiness you radiated. He about dropped the glass of water on himself when he caught your scent after you introduced yourself to him, it about sent him to his knees, it's been a long time since anyones show interest in him. Most were afraid he would burn them, what did they take him for, a babywisp? No! He was a full-grown inferno elemental, at over a thousand years of age he has amazing control over his flames. He’d never burn you, not unless you  _ begged _ for it. Grillby shook himself from his thoughts as another patron signaled him down a the other end of the bar, he gave you a polite bow, which only flustered you further before he set off with a small smirk.

“man you sure got grillbz all  _ aflame _ .” You jumped, pulling your hands from your red face, “i mean i can see why, a smile  _ that _ happy is hard not to notice.” A skeleton monster in a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts and pink slippers sat on the stool next to yours. You peered past him a moment noticing he deliberately sat next to you, your end of the bar still very empty, though the bar was starting to fill.  _ Oh stars, could  _ **_he_ ** _ smell me too? Am I some sort of male monster catnip now? _ Your embarrassment flared a bit. The monster’s fixed grin seemed to widen slightly, eyelights holding your own eyes steadily. “nice to meet you, names sans.” He held out his hand to you in a jovial manner, his body angled towards you, other hand still in his pocket. You sat up, brushing your hair out of your face, you reached out to grasp his hand, kind of curious what his bones feel like- you flushed again at the dirty-sounding thought, “Nice to meet you Sans, I’m-” PBLLLLLLTTTTTTT! You got cut off buy a loud farting sound coming from your hands, you looked down to see the edge of a whoopie cushion peeking out around your clasped hands. You looked back up, giggling at his deep chuckling,  _ damn, these monsters and their smooth voices _ . You were gonna have to start carrying backup panties if you ever got over your embarrassment from tonight. “whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always funny!” Sans let out another chuckle, this one a bit deeper as he drew in a breath through his nose.

“so, what’s got you so  _ happy _ tonight if you don’t mind my asking?” Sans set an elbow on the bar next to his… ketchup? His grin took on more of a carefully casual look than the almost predatory one a second before. You perked up at the reminder, previous embarrassment gone from your mind as you grinned at the skeleton, turing more towards him. 

“I got a new job!” You clapped your hands together in excitement, Sans was finding it hard to keep his eyes on yours what with your soul screaming for his attention while trying to do its best impression of a disco ball. He may be more sensitive than most to souls, being The Judge and all, but he still couldn’t discern your core trait outside an encounter. Sans wasn’t too sure why you’d be excited about a job, but he wasn’t going to rain on your parade, especially if you kept sparkling like that. He rested his head more on his palm, taking a swig from the ketchup much to your disgust.  _ Must be a weird monster thing _ .

You went on to explain to him where the job was and your duties, he nodded along and asked thoughtful questions, after a while Grillby brought you another drink and told you it was on the house with a warm, magenta-tinged crackle. Sans chuckled when you immediately flushed again. “gotta say, don’t think i’ll get tired of that.” You turned to him, five drinks deep and pouted, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Oh c’mon, its cute, kid.” you scowled at him now.

“I’m 26, y’know!” He chuckled again, taking another pull from his ketchup. “Anyway, I need a smoke, I’ll be right back unless you’re gonna join me.” Sans winked at you and turned a bit more towards the bar,

“nah, I’m good, I’ll just wait for you to get to _ back _ -o.” You rolled your eyes at him as he grinned wider at your expense. Sliding from the stool, you patted your pocket for your smokes and slid your phone into your back pocket, giving Sans a wink and a nod to Grillby you stepped outside the entrance of the bar and leaned against the brick, a respectable distance from the door. You pulled a cigarette from your slightly crushed pack and set it between your dark red painted lips. You stuck your hand in your pocket, searching for a lighter before drooping in disappointment. You didn’t have a lighter. You were about to head to your car to grab one when a flame burst to life at the end of a skeletal hand, which then held it to the end of your smoke, you took a drag and exhaled before lifting your eyes to the owner of the lighter.

“Thanks!” you said cheerfully to the extremely tall skeleton in an orange hoodie. He gave you a gentle smile before lighting his own, exhaling a thick orange smoke that smelled slightly sweet.

“no problem, honey.” He gave you a slow wink,  _ oh great, another one, I’m gonna have to throw anyway these panties, maybe the pants too when I get home. _ A small smirk twisted his features and you blushed. He opened his mouth and instead turned when he heard a loud shout behind him.

“hey stretch, y’ asshole! I was standin’ there like a jackass waitin’ for you an’ classic an’ y’ left without me, tha fuck!?” another skeleton monster was thundering up, built more like Sans, but broader and much more aggressive-looking. As he drew closer you noticed his black and red color scheme, a gold tooth gliting under the streetlights, cracked scar across on of his eye sockets, red eye lights zeroed in on the taller skeleton. The orange-clad skeleton, ‘Stretch’, you assumed his name was,  _ monsters have such odd names _ , rolled his eyelights and looked slightly down at the other monster and proceeded to blow an orange smoke-cloud in the shape of an X into the other’s face with a very bored looking expression on his face. The other skeleton’s face lit of scarlet in rage as he grabbed the taller skeleton by the front of his sweatshirt. “why you broom-ass lookin’ ashtray of a mother-” his gaze suddenly snapped to you, rage immediately leaving his face at the sight of you. Stretch, still dangling in the other monster’s grasp, brought his cigarette to his teeth and casually exhaled another plume of smoke this time in the shape of a heart that gently floated down directly into the frozen monster’s face.

The shorter monster immediately dropped Stretch who just seemed to gently float to the ground, no harm done, he honestly could have reached the ground the whole time with his super long legs, for some reason you had a feeling he was humoring the other skeleton. “I’m gonna go find classic, see you inside, honey?.” Stretch threw down the last of his cigarette before giving you a wink after you blushed and nodded, he gave Red a long look and disappeared inside the bar. You took the last drag of your smoke and politely exhaled away from the pair before smiling at the new arrival. He didn’t really feel threatening to you, outside the obvious yelling, he didn’t once actually hit Stretch. Just seemed more like a thing he did.

He seemed to get ahold of himself as the loud sounds of the bar were silenced again by Stretch’s exit and sauntered forward confidently, hands in the pockets of his black, fur-lined hoodie, a self-assured grin adorned his face. Stopping entirely too close to you, he leaned forward until all you could see was his face. He placed his forearm just above your head his gold tooth glinted in the sparse light, his eyelights were trained on your eyes, they were red and a bit larger than a moment ago when he was yelling at Stretch.

“hey there, sweetheart, names red, nice to meet ya.” He took a lock of your hair in his slightly clawed hand and brought it to his nose, his eyes slid shut softly as he inhaled.You smelled like mint, peaches, human alcohol, and  _ oh _ . Red opened his eyes and leaned a bit closer to your neck, taking a deep breath.

Even with your alcohol-addled brain you knew it wasn’t a good idea to let strangers sniff you, even if his closeness was setting your nerves on fire. He let out a deep chuckle against your neck, you swallowed back a moan. You felt his other hand slide behind you waist, about to pull you against him, you really didn’t want to fight him, after all, you’re only human. You felt teeth gently scrape your neck, hot breath and a warm tongue licking your pulse point.  _ Oh shit. If this is how I die, I’m good with that _ . You were almost 100% sure your panties had combusted by this point. Red pressed closer, his hips flush with yours. You swallowed hard and licked your lips as Red drew back to see your face. You were flushed, eyes bright with desire and panting slightly, and all he did was lick you a little. A sharp grin overtook his features, you were going to be very fun.  



	2. A'bone' Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're still drunk and surrounded by attractive skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positive comments, it filled me with so much **DETERMINATION** I powered through writers block and got you a long chapter.

**Sans’ PoV**

 

His fist clenched in his jacket as he forced himself not to watch the pretty human leave like some lovestruck babybones. He honestly really could have actually used a smoke. His eyelights alit on a certain flame monster who was smirking openly at him now that  **she** left. “ _ What, Sans? Cute human got your tongue? _ ” Grillby leaned dangerously close to Sans, the fire elemental grinned at the skeleton, it was pretty cocky of him to be honest, he knew Sans was one of few monsters that actually could grab him regardless of his form. Sans glared hard at the flame monster, contemplating just that but calming down, he was just teasing, there's no way she was more into Grillby than him.

 

Grillby stood suddenly as a too fast to see swipe of a skeletal hand appeared where his head was previously. Sans scowled and looked towards the door where you disappeared through. He switched the elbow of the arm he rested on, choosing to ignore the smug monster, a chuckle is all Grillby offered as he walked to the other end of the bar. Sans sighed, he could still very faintly sense your soul outside the building, it was still bright and happy, it flared a tiny bit and then a bit more, you must be talking to someone. Sans looked down at his “drink” and couldn’t help but smile, much like the other monsters who were unknowingly along for your emotional ride. _her soul must be pretty strong_ , his eyes lidded softly _,i bet it's gorgeous when it_ ** _sings_**. Sans slumped a bit against the bar as his imagination took over, he had two monster drinks to your every human one to be fair. Sans blinked and sat up, wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth, hey, give him a break, he's only a monster. While he daydreamed the bar had filled up a bit more, he glanced at the clock, he wasn’t sure how long you had been outside but your soul sounded okay at least and still close.

 

The door opened again and he noticed a familiar orange hoodie with a familiar smug grin on his face, Sans frowned a bit, trying to think what Stretch could be so smug about.  _ Oh.  _ Sans’ eyelights went to pinkpricks as he watched the lanky skeleton wander over to him. Sans tried to read their soul link but was having a hard time as Stretch wasn’t letting him in. Their link already wasn’t really strong as he really wasn’t his brother, more like a cousin. Stretch just grinned at Sans as he drew slowly closer, Sans now openly scowled at the other skeleton who drew close enough for Sans to faintly smell  _ you _ on him.

 

Stretch paused when he got to the bar and took the corner stool that was next  **too close** to hers. His long legs would almost encase you on the one side, his feet already resting on the footrest of the stool. Stretch’s grin shrunk back into a smug smirk as he leaned back against the wall, hood up, flipping open and closed a metal zippo, honeycomb engraved across the surface. The butt of a cigarette had been replaced by a sucker which he had sticking out the right side of his mouth, sockets almost closed. “what's wrong, classic? they run out of ketchup?” Grillby crackled at Sans’ expense and silently sat a bottle of honey down beside Stretch.

 

He took a gulp and licked the corner of his mouth with a faintly glowing orange tongue. Sans turned and glared annoyed at the bar, sure he was jealous he wasn’t going to get you all to himself, but he didn’t hold it against you, heh, he really was one in a million, how could he be jealous of Grillby when he outnumbered him. He chuckled at the joke to himself and finished his bottle, he checked again on your soul and about crushed the bottle in his hand as a wave of  _ heat _ rolled through him,  _ fucking soul link. _

 

His eye blazed as his head snapped to Stretch whos own eye glinted a warm gold, a faint blush on his face. “dont worry about it, red is just saying  _ hello _ .” sans heard the crunch of the candy in Stretch’s mouth, his eyes leaving Sans’ taking on a hazy glow as he stared at the door. Sans groaned and shoved his face into his elbow on the bar, glad Grillby seemed to be occupied on the other side of the bar, he would really enjoy Sans’ suffering right now. 

 

Stretch sat up and copied his shorter counterpart, shoving an arm in between his teeth when he felt you give in through the soul link between the skeletons. Luckily this thing had a radius between them or more of them would definitely show up after  _ that _ . He peeked a blurry socket over to the other skeleton at the bar who seemed to be having just as much trouble.  _ stars, red, what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ are you doing with her? _

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

”RED HAVE YOU FOUND MY BROTHER AND OUR  _ COUSIN _ ?”The loud voice made you jump, Red sighed heavily in frustration against your neck “ _ fuck _ .” He hissed, sockets closing in defeat, he leaned away from you and you got a glimpse of another skeleton,  _ This town sure has a high skeleton population _ . You thought as an adorable skeleton about your height appeared about a foot away, large, cyan eyelights trained on Red’s face before resting on you. Cyan stars exploded in his gaze as he saw you against the wall, no longer cornered by Red’s bulk. It was nice to take a breath, all these skeletons were making your headspin and the alcohol still sloshing around in your system wasn’t helping things.

 

“OH MY STARS, A HUMAN! HELLO, HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I DO HOPE RED IS NOT BOTHERING YOU!” The skeleton for being your height was still fairly broad, clothed in a army green short sleeved button up left open to show a heather blue shirt accented by a cyan handkerchief tied dramatically around his neck. You panned your eyes down quickly to see the rest of his outfit, alighting on dark navy jeans tucked into almost oversized brown work boots.

 

“HUMAN, DO YOU LIKE MY OUTFIT? YOU SEEM TO BE STARING AT IT FOR A WHILE, FEAR NOT, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE SHALL RESCUE YOU FROM THIS MISCREANT THEN TAKE YOU ON A DATE WHERE YOU CAN STARE AT ME ALL NIGHT!” He posed confidently, ends of his shirt and handkerchief fluttering in the gentle night wind. You flushed a bright red, oh this was getting old, hopefully you don’t remember any of this tomorrow.  _ A date? _ You paused suddenly realizing what the loud skelton had said. You opened your mouth to say, well, you’re sure it was going to be very intelligent but Red interrupted, stepping away from you towards Blue.

 

”they’re inside the bar, shrimp, why don’t you catch up with them while i  _ finish _ here.” oh you tried so hard not to make a sound that time, you slid a bit away further from Red while he had his eyelights trained on the other skeleton. Blue smirked at Red and dashed around him, straight for  _ you. _ Blue scooped you up with a ‘ _ MWEH HEH HEH~ _ ’, he lifted you effortlessly and ran straight up the wall, doing a small flip over Red as he tried to swipe you out of Blue’s arms. You shrieked slightly when you landed but it was a surprisingly soft landing, considering your current captor was made of bones. “FEAR NOT MISS HUMAN, I SHALL GET YOU SAFELY BACK IN THE BAR AND AWAY FROM THOSE WHO WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE.”  _ Oof, so loud. _ You internally complained as Blue yanked open the bar door without setting you down at all. Red’s loud complaints about Blue cheating were cut off by the door closing behind them until it was yanked about off the hinges as Red entered, continuing his griping. You couldn’t really see Red’s face from your vantage point but he honestly didn’t sound too mad, maybe a little proud actually. You tried to twist around in Blue’s arms but he wasn’t having it, he just pulled you closer, star-filled eye sockets closing momentarily to grin down at you. Soon enough you were back in your stool at the bar, surrounded by skeleton monsters.

 

”so i see you  _ met _ my cousins.” Sans drawled from his stool on your left, Stretch let out a rasping laugh to your right, his feet readjusting along the bottom of your stool, his knees gently resting against your side-  **burning against you like a  b r a n d.**

 

You grabbed your refilled drink and took another long pull through your straw, Sans’ grin only widened, you were obviously affected by them, it was cute. You were so aware of every move they made, Blue and Red had taken a seat directly behind you, Blue enamoured with a colorful drink Grillby made him and you didn’t have to look at Red to feel his eyelights scorching your back. You finally gave him a nod, clearing your throat, “Yeah, I forgot my lighter in the car and Stretch helped me out.” Stretch smirked behind you, flipping the lighter between his long fingers. Sans watched him a moment and looked back at you.

 

”yeah, he's a  **helpful** guy, runs in the  _ family _ .” Sans’ voice dropped an octave again, you were going to owe an upholstery replacement fee to the bar soon if they kept this up. You heard a few subtle sniffs, even Blue halted his enthusiastic consumption of his sparkling drink to turn to you, eyelights soft and fuzzy.

 

“heh, you gotta cut that out kid, smelling like that around us.” It was Red who spoke, “too close to the spring mating season for all your teasin’.” You opened and closed your mouth as you took in the blissed out skeletons slowly leaning towards your intoxicating smell. You blushed and scowled at the only skeleton who seemed somewhat in control of himself. “Isn’t that rude to comment on?” He leaned towards you on the table below you, gold tooth glittering, eyelights smug, “sure, if ya care about bein’ proper. but we’re just  _ monsters _ after all, can ya blame us?” Red closed a socket, giving you a heavy-lidded wink, his softly glowing red tongue running along his pointed teeth.

 

Red reached out and casually grabbed the back of Blue’s shirt as he stood to walk towards you, eyelights extra fuzzy. “some o’ us have been through a few more of these than the others.” Red gestured with his free hand at Blue. He paused, taking a drink from the short glass filled with brown liquor. “and it's just been a long time for others.” Red nodded to the skeletons on either side of you. 

 

Stretch had his hood pulled all the way up, setting his face in shadow, golden eyes glittering at you from under it like a jungle cat, he seemed to be pinning himself to the wall he rested against. The grin on Sans’ face was a bit strained, sweat dotting his brow, dammit Red wasn’t wrong but why did he have to bring that up now, it was embarrassing to be caught drooling over you like an animal. Sans regretfully sat up and away from you, “yeah, probably should call it a night, gotta get up for that thing tomorrow.” Honestly you agreed with him even though you were having more fun than expected when you stopped by the bar on your way home, but with how much you had to drink it was the best choice here.

 

You decided to leave your car here for the night and catch an Uber or something, it wasn’t that far of a walk but you were very drunk by this point, the skeletons surrounding you a bit blurry. You flagged Grillby down to pay your tab only to find it was already taken care of, you turned to see the lazy grin of Stretch from under his orange hood. You blushed and thanked him, he just slowly winked at you, molten heat shot straight to your core and his grin widened. “I’m takin’ shortstack here home, he’s had enough of everything tonight.” Red gave you a suggestive wink and Blue tried to reach towards you once again, begging for a goodbye hug, you were about to give in when you saw the lewd gleam in his eye and instead offered him a goodnight and turned towards Sans who coughed, a sad attempt at covering up his laugh.

 

”you, uh, need a lift home? where do you live?” You smiled up at him as you swiped through your phone, trying to find the Uber app. You shook your head at him, still swiping through.

 

”Nah, I’ll just order an Uber, don’t wanna put you out, it's just the apartments down the road, can’t make you take care of my drunk ass considering we’re just met haha.” You laughed, abandoning your app search for a moment. He shook his head, amused, and slid off his stool, holding out a hand to help you down, you took it and gently slid down, accidentally brushing your chest against his ribs, it was his turn to shiver for once.

 

“don’t worry about it, i don’t mind, i know a shortcut.” You giggled at him, you turned back to say bye to Stretch only to notice he had already vanished. “he went home with Red and Blue.” Sans said, wrapping an arm around your waist. The second you went through, the outside of the bar flickered away before the entrance to your complex appeared. Your feet hesitated beneath you and Sans firmed his hold around your waist, waiting while you regained your balance.You gaped at the skeleton monster “WHAT WAS THAT?” He laughed before replying with a wink and finger flutter; “magic.” He guided you to the door as you still gaped at the power display.  Sans walked you up to your door and chuckled in amusement as he watched you fumble for the correct key. As you stepped inside your apartment you turned to face Sans, leaning embarrassingly heavily against the doorframe. He looked past you a moment into your apartment in curiosity at the piled boxes. “you moving?” You nodded, glancing at the boxes piled near the door

 

”Hopefully soon, I need a smaller space, my roommate is moving back home to take a break for a year so I can’t afford such a huge place on my own.” Sans seemed to nod, deep in thought. “I have a couple places I’m going to see tomorrow, hopefully I find a good one.” Sans shook his head and nodded at you, he really needed to check something when he got home. “Well, goodnight Sans, thanks for the laughs, and the ride home.” You winked at him and a dark blue bled across his cheekbones.

 

”s’ no problem, anything for a pretty lady.” He grinned at you, one socket shut in another wink. “I’d hate to have you walk home all a- _ bone _ .” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. You pulled your phone from your pocket and opened a new contact and handed it to the skeleton.

 

”I had fun tonight Sans, thanks for humerus-ing me.” Sans stared at you in shock a moment, hand limply holding your phone as you winked at him, hoping it didn’t look awkward like you were sure it did. He flushed a dark blue again before typing his name and number into your phone. He offered it back to you after he called himself to get your number with a grin. You looked at the contact.  **FunnyBonez: (xxx)-xxx-xxxx** You grinned at the screen, now curious as to what he would save you as. He winked at you and put his hands in his pockets, you leaned forward and pecked him on the teeth. His grin froze, eyelights pinpricks, the next moment sparkling like a galaxy. You chuckled and headed inside, waving over your shoulder drunkenly, “Goodnight, Funny Bones.” The door shut quietly behind you, finally allowing the skeleton to process what just happened. His face darkened and he pulled his hood up, he readied a shortcut, but stopped, it wasn’t that far, maybe he’d walk. He started off in the direction of his home, blush on his face, tips of his fingers pressed to to the spot on his teeth you kissed. That really rattled his bones, in the best way.

 

After you closed the door, you leaned against it, heart pounding in your chest, you told yourself you were going to keep your hands  _ and lips _ to yourself tonight. Your face was once again molten with mortification. You did a terrible job, groaning you fell to your side and assumed the fetal position, covering your heated face. “Nooooooooo.” You moaned softly into your hands as you remembered your night of celebration. “Well, it could definitely have been worse.” That was true, you climbed onto zero tables and zero laps. You pulled your hands away and kind of pouted at the last part. You heaved yourself to your feet, only staggering once against the wall as you headed to the bathroom across from your room for a shower, shedding clothes as you went, not even bothering with the lights. You definitely missed the wide red gaze that peered at you from the dark shadow of your room, before vanishing as your underwear hit the ground.

 

You turned on the water, gripping the curtain rod just in case as you stepped into the warm spray.  _ Today was a good day. _ You hummed to yourself, taking time to wash the smoke and regrettably the smell of the skeleton monsters out of your hair and off your skin. As you ran the washcloth over your arms you flushed, wondering what would have happened if you hadn’t been “saved” by Blue.

 

You eyes slid shut as you leaned against the wall, pulling the detachable shower head down to rest against your chest for now. One thing that was nice about your roommate having moved out the week before was that you didn’t have to save hot water for them. You ran the washcloth over your neck, the spot where Red had licked you earlier and shivered, you could almost feel his sharp teeth gently pressing into your neck. You sighed and leaned back, showerhead now resting on your belly as you drug the washcloth across your nipples, imagining what path Red would have taken.

 

_ “Relax, sweetheart, let me take care of ya’,” Red’s clawed hands traced your hips as he pressed closer before lifting you easily and wrapping your legs around his waist, you let out a not so quiet moan of his name. Slipping into the alley behind the bar, he pinned you again against the building, bricks gently scraping your back against the rough bricks through your tshirt. He ground his hips against yours as he pressed his teeth to your lips with a groan. His touch was gentle and firm as he drug his hands up your sides, you expected him to be much rougher, it was a welcome surprise.  _ You dropped the washcloth as you massaged your breast, pinching your nipple, making you gasp and moan. Your head fell back against the wall of your shower.  _ He growled at your neck, smelling your arousal, magic steadily dripped from his tongue, leaving a trail down your neck, disappearing into your shirt. His left hand pulled your hips hard against him, his right hand slid under your shirt just shy of your bra. You whimpered and tried to push closer, his teeth on your neck and his hand clamped to your hip was making it very hard to move. “so impatient, don’t worry, sweetheart, i know what you need.” he punctuated that with a particularly hard thrust against your clothed core.  _ You moaned Red’s name loudly, glad you lived alone for now, that could have been embarrassing. You thought you heard a crunch and a thump, you listened a moment and shrugged, you knew you locked the front door, even if you left the bathroom door open a bit. Shrugging, you leaned back against the wall and slipped back into your fantasy. 

 

_ The scene had changed, you were in your bed, the light filtering through your curtains showing it was almost night.  “hello, honey.” You turned to see Stretch laid out on top of your duvet, tan cargo shorts hanging low on his hip, sweatshirt riding up. You jerked your eyes up to his at his deep chuckle, he exhaled an orange haze and tucked his right arm under his skull, yellow eyes glowing softly in the low light. He reached over and grabbed a lock of your hair, making you think of Red for a moment, “you’re so gorgeous, darlin’.” He leaned up on his elbow and hovered over the top of you before leaning in for a soft kiss. He settled his weight on you gently, tangling his philanghes in your hair then sharply jerked your head to the side, giving your neck a long lick on the opposite side of Red’s. He bit down gently and roughly palmed your breast with his free hand, rolling your nipple with his bone fingers.  _ You whined Stretch’s name into the shower sounds washing down on you. You completely missed the curse hissed just feet from the bathroom.  _ His hips shifted to the side, long fingers gently touched your waistband, teasing the elastic of your panties away from your hip. He kissed you again and sighed against your lips as he started to dip his fingers into your panties further, “you taste so sweet, honey.” You panted against his lips, squirming against him, trying to make his hand reach those last few inches to where you wanted them.  _ “Stretch, pleaseee!” your frustrated cry masked an answering groan.  _ A dark chuckle answered you, “since you begged me so nicely, honey, I guess I can help…” You held your breath as his hand finally touched where you-  _ A sound of your bodywash being bumped off the shower shelf broke you out of your fantasy, you must have knocked it with the showerhead hose. You leaned forward and took a deep breath, setting the bottle back on the shelf you closed your eyes once again.

 

_ This time you were still in bed like with Stretch but a shorter skeleton took his place, bright, fuzzy cyan stars started up at you from where Blue was resting his head on your chest that was only covered by the duvet. “You’re So Gorgeous, My Love.” Blue’s indoor voice was really something, a cyan blush spread across his face as he saw your expression. He looked away shyly before leaning up over you, the stars in his eyes suddenly a bit unsure. “Can- Can I Kiss You?” His eyelights met your eyes, you leaned up slowly and pressed a kiss to the shorter skeleton’s teeth. Blue melted against you, gently curling your hair around a finger. You reached up and gently gripped his ribs, Blue let out a panting moan and leaned away from you, his face bright cyan, a matching tongue poking out from behind his teeth. His eyelights shone as hazy hearts, leaning down again he hesitantly set his weight on you and touched his mouth to yours again. He moaned against your lips, gently nibbling your bottom lip as he gently stroked the side of your neck, finally sliding his hand into your hair with a gently grip. You slid your hands down Blue’s back, gripping the top of his hips you pulled him closer to you with a moan of his name, his answering moan was deep, full of promise, and seemed to come from  _ the inside of your bathroom. Your eyes snapped open, there's no way anyone was here, you always did have a vivid imagination. You drunkenly leaned out from behind your shower curtain, seeing nothing beyond the bathroom door into your bedroom you shrugged to yourself and tried to finish your  _ shower. _

 

_ You sat at the end of the empty bar, teeth buried in a bony clavicle, as Sans roughly shoved his femur against your core. You cried out as he growled “you smell  _ **_d e l i c i o u s_ ** _.” His hand palmed your breast, his teeth following his tongue as he nipped at your throat. “moan for me, princess.” He ground his femur harder against your core, teeth setting into your neck. You let his name hiss from your lips.  _ The snap of wood after you moaned Sans’ name gone unheard as your fingers and the showerhead found the right spot.  _ He had you up on the bar, two of his fingers buried to the knuckle in your tight wetness, his tongue causing you to drip with want and magic as he lapped at your sensitive nerves. You moaned again loudly, he planted his tongue more firmly against you, adding a finger and picking up speed, “cum for me, princess,  _ **_c u m  f o r me_ ** _.”  _  You shrieked your release into the rapidly cooling bathroom as the last of the hot water ran out just in time. You stood there a moment, panting before turning off the now freezing water. You were definitely in deep, and unfortunately the shower did nothing to sober you up or cool you down.

 

**Red’s POV**

 

Red shortcutted home, taking a sloshed Blue with him, much to the smaller skeleton’s inebriated irritation. “UNHAND ME RED, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT HER WITH THOSE IRRESPONSIBLE BOONDOGGLERS, AND I JUST SAVED HER FROM YOUR LEWD ADVANCES!” Red rolled his eyes as he released the raging skeleton. “quiet down there, pipsqueek, people are sleepin’, and you’re one to talk about  _ advances _ .” Blue drunkenly spun on him, volume unadjusted, 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M ONE TO TALK.” Red chuckled despite himself, he walked further into the house, heading for the kitchen to grab his favorite mustard from the fridge. An ice cold bottle of mustard after a night of drinking would definitely hit the spot. Blue scowled at his  _ cousin’s  _ back, watching him chug the condiment. “AT LEAST CLOSE THE DOOR, THE ELECTRIC BILL WAS OVER 600 HUMAN DOLLARS LAST MONTH.” Red of course ignored him, slowly emptying the bottle in his hand as he thought about a certain human girl they had to leave behind. Magic collected at the corners of his mouth, she had smelled  _ amazing _ , female arousal was always a pleasant smell, but hers was  _ potent _ . Took everything in him to not pant after her like the rest of these dogs. He had twisted the situation with you in front of the bar around to where you were the hungry pursuer. His face took on a dark maroon blush. “-AND HOW DO WE KNOW MY BROTHER AND SANS WILL GET HER HOME SAFELY. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING RED?” Red snapped to and eyed his unwanted kitchen companion. He actually gave him an idea  _ and _ an excuse all in one.

 

“you’re right, blue.” Blue went to continue his lecture but stopped, trying to focus on Red with one eye light in the shape of a star, the other in a swirl. “WELL OF COURSE I’M RIGHT, I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE OF COURSE IM RIGHT!” Blue stood proudly, still wobbling despite his best efforts. “Um, What Exactly Was I Right About This Time?” Blue awkwardly tapped the side of his femur with his bare hand. He had forgone his usual gloves at the suggestion of the monster currently sharing the room with him. Red leaned back, seeing Blue was going to buy this pretty easily.

 

“we should make sure the nice human got home safe from those two.” Red refused to look Blue in the sockets, pretending to root around in the fridge for something else, figuring it would make him look like he didn’t care if they went either way, even though his very soul was burning for another glance at  _ her _ . He picked up a few things and set them down, he was lucky Blue had been drinking or Red was sure he would see the sweat collecting on his forehead and hear the hitching excitement in his voice.

 

“WELL OF COURSE WE SHOULD CHECK, ANGRY ME, THOSE TWO COULDN’T TAKE CARE OF A HUMAN EVEN IF IT WAS A PET ROCK!” Red’s eyes slid over to Classic’s Pet Rock that was covered in sprinkles and post-it notes from Papyrus asking Sans to feed it. That was actually almost too accurate, Red let out a nervous chuckle and closed the fridge finally. “BUT DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HUMAN LIVES? I ASSUME SHE WOULDN’T STILL BE THERE, THEY AREN’T  _ THAT _ INCOMPETENT.” Blue leaned against the far counter in thought, stumbling slightly, the monster alcohol making him think he was standing closer than he was. Red chuckled at him smugly, “two words, marshmallow,  _ soul link _ .” Blue blinked up at him in shock, arms slowly falling to his sides, eyelights huge in surprise.

 

“THAT'S ACTUALLY A GREAT IDEA RED.” Red grinned proudly before frowning, he has good ideas!  _ Sometimes… _ Blue opened his mouth just to close it as he felt his brother shortcut inside the home. Blue strode forward and poked his head into the living room to see his brother yawning, skull a little flushed from the alcohol. “BROTHER, DID SANS TAKE THE HUMAN HOME?” Stretch opened an eye and glanced back over the couch at his brother in amusement.

 

“yup.” Stretch let the ‘p’ pop from his teeth. He fished a sucker from his large sweatshirt pocket and slipped it between his jaws with a hum. “he was about to shortcut her home when I left.” Stretch gazed blindly at the tv, making no move to actually turn it on. Red grinned, reading Stretch like a book, considering he probably had that same look on his face earlier, longing. Stretch sensed Red’s gaze and locked eyes with him lazily. The same fire burning in his soul seemed to burn in Stretch’s as well, they gave each other a nod of understanding, they’d work together, for now. 

 

“RED AND I WISH TO MAKE SURE SHE ARRIVED HOME SAFELY AND THAT SANS TOOK NO UNSAVORY  _ DETOURS _ .” Blue marched sloppily up to his brother and yanked him to his feet, Stretch staggered unsteadily, coming dangerously close to the large tv but managed to pull himself back just in time. “oh, you and  _ red _ want to make sure she's safe?” Red scowled at Stretch behind Blue’s back,  _ c’mon man, don’t do me like this. _ Red pleaded with his eyes, Stretch caved, he could hold this over Red’s head later. Red didn’t like the glint in the taller skeleton’s eyes but did like how he grabbed Blue and made him hold still.

 

“fine, i overheard the name of the complex as i was leaving, i figure we could follow classic’s soul link to get us to the right place.” Red was pleased to see Stretch had come up with the same plan. Blue slapped his brother on the back proudly, missing the glint in his brother’s eye and the look he shared with Red. Stretch laid a hand across his brother’s shoulders and shortcutted away with a lazy wink at Red who followed with a knowing smirk. They felt Sans heading back home, his soul a bit frazzled.

 

Red followed Stretch into a darkened room, he looked around for a moment before turning when  he heard a cloth being tossed to the ground in the next room. Red stepped towards the slightly open door and saw you, having just tossed aside your pants carelessly just outside your bedroom door. Red’s eyelights blazed as you reached for your underwear, he almost charged out into the hallway towards you if not for the small but strong arms hauling him further into the bedroom,  _ your bedroom _ . Red twisted out of Blue’s grasp with a silent glare, his eyelights shifter to Stretch who was getting  _ very  _ comfortable on your bed, one leg folded under him and an arm bent under his skull, flipping through a phone which obviously wasn’t his. Blue tugged on Red’s arm again pulling him further from the doorway.

 

“Do Not Stare At Her While She Undresses, Red, It Is Very Rude To Do So In Human Culture If Not Invited.” Red grinned smugly at the smaller skeleton’s blush, red eye lights glowing in the darkness, his grin wide enough to allow his gold tooth to glint in the small amount of streetlight that seeped between your curtains.

 

“oh yeah, shrimp, didja read dat in your little datin’ book or whatever?” Blue flushed darker and shushed Red, though he was still quieter than Blue himself. Red leaned away from Blue’s reaching hands, ugh that was another thing that was annoying about Drunk Blue, he was  _ extra _ handsy. They usually called him  _ Handsy Blue Sansy  _ when he got like this, Red heard Stretch chuckle from his place on your bed. Red couldn’t tell if he was chuckling from something he saw on your phone or if he once again had the same thought as Red.

 

“c’mon, bro, don’t get your  _ panties _ in a twist,” Stretch offered, a mischievous smirk on his face, eyes never leaving the screen of your phone. Blue started ‘quietly’ berating his brother for his use of puns in a lady’s room. Red was wondering what was so interesting about your phone and started to head that way when he heard you make a noise, and it wasn’t quiet. Red froze, along with every other monster in your room, including Blue who had an interesting look of shock, disbelief, and desire on his face.

 

The next time the sound came it was a very clear moan of Red’s name. Red’s head snapped towards the door, his eyelights fully blown with desire,  _ is she touching herself while shes thinkin’ bout me- _ you had left the bathroom door open his hand was already on the door. Red heard your phone slip from Stretch’s stunned grasp to the floor right after Red’s hand crushed the doorknob on your bedroom door, a small choking sound came from his throat which he quickly silenced when they heard you pause in the other room. They all sighed in relief when you continued your shower. Red listened desperately to the delicious sounds you made as you showered, his hand still around the crushed handle, afraid if he lets go he will charge straight to you. He contented himself with his imagination,  _ for now _ . His fingers flexed gently against the twisted door knob in regret of not fishing things with you earlier.  _ i could be in there right now!  _ Red bemoaned his fate but didn't make any move to pull open the door.

 

**Stretch’s POV**

 

Stretch has pretty much been through your whole phone when he heard you first moan, it wasn’t ideal you were already into Red, but he could work with that. Stretch usually couldn’t be bothered, but something about you just got under his  _ skin _ in the best of ways. He had headed right for your bed when they shortcutted in, wanting to smell your delicious scent again without being obvious about it. Blue was scolding him about even being inside your room without asking, much less laying on your bed though Stretch could see he was just jealous. The phone had slipped to the ground the moment Red crushed your doorknob, Stretch flinched when it slid to the ground, well this plan was already tits up. He blinked in shock when you continued showering, making more of those delicious sounds. He didn’t even register his shortcut when he heard you whine his name, he was just suddenly right outside the bathroom entrance, a curse escaping his teeth before he was yanked back into the bedroom by the two others.

 

**Blue’s POV**

 

Blue couldn’t believe his brother and Red, listening to you during your shower time. Blue’s face was flushed a deep cyan, the alcohol finally starting to wear off his poor soul. Instead of glaring at his brother Red was ribbing him with his elbow and smirking at him. Stretch had a deep orange blush across his face as he rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly. Blue had never seen Stretch ever shortcut that quickly before and without consciously thinking about it. Stretch caught his brother’s eye and grinned at him before freezing again.

“Blue~!” You moaned loudly, suddenly Blue found himself in the bathroom right next to you on the other side of the dark curtain, the pheromones in the room were  _ intoxicating _ . Blue moaned as he drew a hand up to rip away the curtain hiding his prize. He just barely brushed the curtain when he felt his brother and Red drag him quickly through a shortcut just as you pulled back the curtain, giving them all a taste of your soft curves. The skeletons landed in a heap on your bed much to the amusement of Sans who stood waiting for them. He took in their flushed faces and chuckled quietly.

 

**Sans’ POV**

 

He knew he couldn’t trust Red and Stretch to stay away from you, especially when he finally made his way home only to sense the trace of a recent pair of shortcuts. It didn’t take a degree in quantum physics to figure where they were headed, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised Blue was there. Sans reasoned he probably demanded he take him along to make sure they didn’t do anything ‘ _ unsavory _ ’ to the human woman.

 

Sans was further surprised to notice the flush hazing all their faces and opened his mouth to ask what was up when he heard it, your voice and soul crying out for him in ecstasy, how could he have missed it, even through a few walls he had no trouble hearing your soul. Sans had the edge of your bedroom door frame in his grasp and then it was kindling when you shrieked his name as you came.

 

The four skeletons stood frozen in your room, listening to your breathing calm before you left the shower. The skeletons carefully and quietly fixed your door with their magic while you rooted around in the kitchen for some drunk mucnchies. The four disappeared as you hip-checked the door open with snacks. You swiped your phone from off the floor and plugged it in, setting your alarm, you had some new places to check out tomorrow after all. You blushed at the text from Sans, it was a little too close to your little fantasy earlier;

 

**FunnyBonez: night princess. (read 2:10am)**

**You: Good night, Sans :) (delivered)**

 

**(read 2:12am)**

 

Sans had thought the text he sent was a bit risky but just seeing your face after you saw it made him glad he sent it. After a few hours you turned off the tv in your room, double checking the alarm you set before sighing and closing your eyes. Four pairs of eye lights watched you for a moment before they blinked away back to their own home to prepare for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a rating change is in order soon, I hope you guys enjoyed the update!


	3. Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader is not a drunken mess, just a regular one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, so many comments/bookmarks/kudos/hits, I'm _**very**_ flattered, aren't you guys the coolest? As of this chapter this is the longest story I've ever written, and its nowhere near done. It is a bit of a filler chapter, gotta set it all up, y'know? And who knows? might just find an actual plot somewhere.

    The four skeletons landed in a heap on the couch and sat silently for a moment. That was… ~~amazingsexygorgeouseverythingtheywantedneedtogobackneedtotouch~~ ...something. Sans went to open his mouth a few times, not even a whisper left his teeth. The other skeletons weren’t faring any better, the silence was deafening, sound of nervous movements loud. Sans finally steeled himself, “so uh, what should we do?” Sans carefully looked at the others on the couch. Red was grinning like a fool, Stretch was sniffing his sweatshirt, a blissed-out look on his face, and Blue was well… blue, his skull was flushed, staring hard at the ground with an odd look on his face. Sans new a lot of people saw Blue as a kid but he was a full-grown monster, he was a lot like Papyrus in that aspect, they just never lost their sense of wonder in the world. And with all of them finally reaching the surface, Sans didn’t see it fading anytime soon. Red sat forward to see around Blue, his eye lights blazing in the dark living room.

 

    “Well, i say we go back there and show her a _good time_ .” Magic pooled in Red’s mouth, he could still _taste_ your skin beneath his teeth, he wanted to taste more of you. Sans shifted uncomfortably on the couch, honestly his alcohol-addled brain half agreed with Red but he knew you probably wouldn’t appreciate that. Human relationships were weird compared to monsters’, monsters were much more open with their desires and attractions, humans hid it or liked to play games.

 

          Sans leveled Red with an annoyed look. "yeah, i'm sure that'd go over well." Red, ignoring Sans at this point had a lewd grin across his face, stroking his sternum gently. "Go to your room if you're gonna do that." Red finally looked at him again and grinned wider. " **your** room, red." Red rolled his eyes and vanished, Sans listened for a moment, seeing if Red really went to _his_ room. A moment later he heard signs of Red stumbling around in his garbage pit of a room. Sans knew he didn't have much room to talk but stars, Red’s was a toxic waste dump.

 

         Once he was satisfied Red wasn’t going to sneak out, Sans turned his sockets towards the two brothers. Blue still had that look on his face and Stretch seemed to finally snap out of it. He looked down at his brother, seeing his face and chuckling deeply. Blue finally looked up and scowled at his brother, Blue stood and crossed his arms. “ITS NOT FUNNY, PAPYRUS, NOT LIKE YOU CAN TALK, WHATS THAT IN YOUR POCKET, HMM?” That just caused Stretch to laugh harder, Blue swiftly left the room in a huff. Stretch wiped a tear from his socket as his laughter subsided. “heh, he’s right, but I gotta tease him.” Sans let a small grin peek through, nodding along, he loved getting under his brother’s _skin_. Sans could almost hear him shrieking now.

 

         "so, what did he mean about your pocket?" Stretch pulled a cigarette from the pack in his hoodie, skull flushed orange as his phalanges brushed a soft piece of cloth, "nuthin', don't worry about it." reaching back he pulled open the window that looked out the back half of the townhouse. He tapped up a smoke and set it between his teeth in a practiced motion. He lit the end, looking back at Sans who grinned knowingly. “well, damned if we _do_ , damned if we don't i'd say if we have the choice, i'd say _do_." Stretch finally replied, with a smirk and a cloud of orange smoke, he too was gone. Sans huffed a laugh and laid a hand on his sternum, in thought for a moment, he could feel his soul urging him to go back to you. He tried to ignore it but before he knew it he was back in your room.

 

    He had to stifle a laugh when he saw you, passed out across the bed. Your arms were everywhere, hips angled into the mattress, one of your legs straight and the other bent almost fully at the knee. He finally reached your face, your mouth was open and you were snoring away, hair in a half-assed bun, half of it pooling on your chest instead. Honestly it looked very uncomfortable, Sans chuckled inwardly as he walked a bit closer to you. He was sure you wouldn’t wake up after all that human alcohol you consumed. He gently tugged the duvet out from under your very drunkenly sleeping body, tossing it over you he smiled for a moment at you. That position still looked awful, he knew you were going to have some pain in the morning if he left you like that. Is what he told himself as he pulled the duvet back and gently tugged you into a more appropriate sleeping position. With all the tugging your shirt had rode up a bit, causing Sans to blush a dark blue, he averted his gaze from your stomach as he pulled the duvet back over you. You about scared the soul out of him when you slowly rolled over, towards where he stood. You smiled softly and gripped a pillow in your arms before sighing and falling back asleep, he blushed, you honestly were pretty cute for a human. He reached out a hand to touch your soft-looking hair, such a pretty color too, but pulled back at the last second and went home.

 

**READER POV**

 

“Oh my stars, what the fuck did I drink last night?” Your head was in your hands as you sat up in bed. Your skull felt like it had been used as a soccer ball and a battering ram at the same time. Groaning you groped for your phone on your nightstand for the time when your hand bumped into a glass. Cracking open your eyes you carefully studied the table beside your bed. A glass full of water slowly came into focus, next was your phone and a couple familiar tablets. You sighed in relief, drunk you was awesome, making sure you had water, your phone, aspirin. Carefully drinking the water and tossing back the tablets to make sure it all stays down, you checked your phone idly, hoping by some miracle the pills kick in soon.

 

    You were pretty frustrated with yourself, you had shit to do today, you had no time for a hangover. You thought back to last night, trying to recall it all, you remember meeting Sans at the bar and hanging out for a while, he was a pretty funny guy, even if 99% of his material was pun-based. You ansently picked at your shirtsleeve as you grinned, you slowly remembered pieces of your night filtered in as the aspirin took affect. Stretch’s casual smile as he held the lighter for you, the bright stars in Blue’s eyes, and Red… You flushed and pressed a hand to your chest. That was pretty hot, his hand just firm enough as he gripped you, the warm press of teeth against your neck in a promise. Then finally a flash of warm, smooth teeth and a pleasantly stunned skeleton on her doorstep... _Oof_ , at this rate you were going to need another _shower_.

 

    You grunted and hauled the duvet off your legs and swung out of bed, stomach still very unsteady. You braced yourself on the nightstand and hauled yourself to your feet with another grunt. You stumbled on your way to the bathroom, missing the small indentations in your door handle leftover from hasty magic use and the slight warp in the doorframe.

 

    You hazarded a glance in the mirror, the fluorescent bathroom light definitely didn't help things, your hair was a mess, your bun having migrated into a tangle on the side of your head, eyeliner half-washed off in the shower last night. You were glad you had not worn lipstick last night, you honestly just didn’t want to have to reapply when it rubbed off on a glass. You grabbed your face wash and finished the job, after toweling off your face you looked a bit more like yourself except your hair was going to be a beast, you doubted you properly dried it after your shower last night. You yanked the hair-tie out, because fuck it, not like it was gonna get worse.

 

    You were wrong, like always, your scalp stung where you yanked a concerning amount of hair out with the band. You tried not to think about it because with this damp rat’s nest you were probably going to lose quite a few more. With a pout you started yanking the brush through your hair, a few more strands of hair and your headache returning with a vengeance, your hair was finally detangled enough to properly dry. No matter what you did your hair would have such ridiculous volume it would get in your way, you usually resorted to pulling it up into a messy bun. You liked you two-tone hair, it split right down the center part so you could choose how to wear it. It was a lot of upkeep but you tended to get compliments wherever you went. You applied your regular wingtip liner and mascara before finally brushing your teeth. You grinned at yourself, there! You finally look human, you were filled with- **BZZZT, BZZZT, BZZZT!** Your phone buzzed your alarm, letting you know you had about half an hour before you needed to head out.

 

    Heading back into your room you paused at your door, something didn’t look right, you couldn’t quite place it but something was definitely off. You paused before shaking yourself, _not important, have shit to do, I can look closer later_. You dug around in your closet for something to wear, settling for your black leggings that had a ribbon tying the sides together and a dark grey sweater dress with a high cowl neck to it. It looked good on your frame, and was a very comfy outfit. You tossed your feet into some chunky dark grey leather hiking boots, ordered a half-size too big on accident, but it added to the look you were going for. You pulled your hair back partially, but leaving a strip of your long bangs on either side of your face as you glanced in the mirror of your room one last time before heading out your front door after swiping up your keys and phone.

 

    You slid into your little kiwi green car (people always made fun of the color but you loved it and weren’t ashamed to admit it). Checking your phone one last time you saw you had a missed call from one of the managers of a complex you were going to check out today, you checked the voicemail and deflated a bit as the manager went on to say the apartment you were going to look at and maybe rent had a burst pipe and wouldn’t be able to show you anything today. You sighed and deleted the voicemail, looking at your list you shrugged, it was one of the more expensive ones so not a huge loss, you really only had one other to look at today and it was mid-range price but wasn’t as far as some of the cheaper ones from town. You really wanted to stay in town for your older brother, he was adopted and was pretty much an adult by the time your parents found him. He was 14 when your parents adopted him, you were 12, you thought he was the coolest, he had a devil-may-care attitude towards life, he was impulsive and became self-destructive when he got older.

 

    Dated people not right for him, even though you told him what you thought when he asked and he never listened. He would just appear in the doorway to your room and collapse on your bed and not say a word, reeking of alcohol, weed, and regret. You would just silently go sit on your bed, he always left room for you and you would pat his hair and scroll on your phone. You may have had a tiny crush on him when you were younger but now you just saw your older brother who you loved very much but made awful choices no matter how hard you tried. You hadn’t seen him in a couple weeks, that was normal, he went from couch to couch, friend to friend, woman to woman. You didn’t judge him but you were a bit exasperated, you wondered how long he planned to do this. You knew before he came to live with you he had an awful life, parents who would leave him home alone for days on end while they got high for days on end, forgetting they even had a child. Your parents never once made him think they didn’t want him, even if he acted out. You always joked with him that you were a ‘happy accident’ but they actually intentionally paid cash for him, he was their real kid. He would laugh pretty hard at that and the dark look in his eyes would fade for a while as he would scrunch your hair out of your bun, he loved messing up your hair.

 

    You sighed again, a small smile on your face as you backed out of your spot. You had some time to kill, maybe you could head to the store nearby, you needed a few things anyway. You tapped a smoke out of your pack, you didn’t smoke that often, but you were hungover, it warranted a couple. You lit the end, again reminded of the skeleton with the smooth voice in the orange hoodie and blushed. You scowled at yourself in the rearview mirror and blew smoke out the wide open window, it wasn’t like you to get this flustered over guys you just met. You honestly did enjoy the games a bit, playing hard to get, being coy, and you were a romantic. You really weren’t the shy type, you liked throwing guys off their game, watching _them_ get flustered, you didn’t really have a type besides them having a sense of humor, a must. You exhaled the last of your ciggarette and tossed it in an old half-full MTT Burger Emporium cup as you pulled into the small grocery store.

 

    Parking your car you headed inside, putting your headphones in so people wouldn’t bother you. You grabbed a basket and wandered through the isles, you heard a strange shrieking and paused your music, wondering what the heck- “SANS, I NEED NOT THE CHEAPEST NOODLES, BUT THE BEST, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS SHALL NOT STAND FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN THE BEST FOR _HIS_ SPAGHETTI!” You heard a quiet response and _The Great Chef Papyrus_ was off yelling again at whomever he was with- _wait, did he say Sans_ ? You flashed back again to last night at the door, _Oh noooooo, what am I gonna say, its not like I didn’t like it or totally instigate fully knowing what I was doing. That's it, I don’t need any of this stuff right now, I can pick it up after the other apartment showing._ You swiftly tried to exit the isle only to have the voices get closer as they rounded the corner. “LET US FIND A HUMAN, BROTHER, AND ASK THEM WHICH IS THE SUPERIOR PASTA!” You eyes widened as you ended up wasting too much time thinking about the situation and not enough running away like a coward. _Oh well, shit. I can own this, not like it hasn’t happened before, oof but his brother is with him._

 

    “LOOK BROTHER, IS THAT A HUMAN?” Sans’ eyelights landed on you and his fixed grin widened for a second once he saw it was you. He tucked his hands inside his pockets and his eyes squinted making his grin look more genuine, you knew you had to be blushing.

 

    “uh, actually, think thats a creamed corn can display, bro.” You choked on a laugh when Papyrus deflated, almost folding like a house of cards in disappointment. “but, whats that _behind_ the creamed corn can display?” Papyrus’ head shot up, his sockets focusing on you.

 

    “OH MY GOD, SANS- isthatahuman?” Papyrus quickly turned to whisper to his brother. Sans’ grin only got bigger, his stare never leaving you. “yes.” He whispered to his brother just as quietly. “OH MY GOD, HUMAN, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, WHICH BRAND IS BETTER FOR MY GREAT SPAGHETTI!” The taller skeleton came charging up to you, you stood your ground but barely, still recovering from your laughing fit. He shoved two packages of spaghetti noodles in your face. “woah, bro, you’re gonna _bowl_ her over, wouldn’t wanna _strike_ out on your noodle choice would ya? i’ll _spare_ ya the details, he's pretty passionate about his spaghetti.” Sans said the last part to you with a wink, Papyrus whipped towards him, he had walked up while the taller skelton has almost knocked you flat. “BROTHER ARE YOU SERIOUS, DO NOT BOTHER THE NICE LADY WITH YOUR BAD PUNS AND AWKWARD WINKING. YOU ARE THE WORST.” Papyrus glared down at his brother, Sans’ grin just widened at getting a rise out of his brother.

 

    “ANYWAY, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HIJACKING THIS CONVERSATION, PASTA IS VERY IMPORTANT, UNLIKE YOUR AWFUL PUNS!” Sans just snickered, Papyrus finally turned back to you, “WELL HUMAN, I WOULD MUCH APPRECIATE YOUR HELP IN THIS!” After you recovered a moment you pointed to the box on the left and he thanked you with a grin as he grabbed your hand with his free one, your hand was swallowed in his glove-covered hand. “Nice to meet you, Papyrus, I’m-” Sans had loudly tossed like ten bags of chisps in the cart much to Papyrus’ dismay. You were about to re-introduce yourself when he gently dropped your hand to go scold his brother. “IT WAS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN, BUT I MUST GO BABYSIT MY OLDER BROTHER, I LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR ONE SECOND AND HE FILLS THE CART WITH JUNK, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP, YOU SHOULD COME BY OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER SOMETIME.” Papyrus scooped up the bags of chisps and headed to put them back, by the time he rounded the corner Sans had refilled the cart with more chisps _“new limited edition Dog Salad Flavor”_. That sounded disgusting.

 

    “heh, hey.” You jumped, Sans had appeared beside you while you examined the bag of chisps. “sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump out of your _skin_ , its a _bone_ of contention between me and my bro.” He chuckled softly at your startled expression. “did you have fun with me and my cousins last night?” You blushed, he didn’t know the half of it, but the way he phrased it was a bit… “i’m sorry if we were a bit crude last night, you know, the alcohol.” He rubbed the back of his skull. “promise we usually ain’t like that.” You finally remembered you had a voice.

 

    “Oh uh, um yeah, I really did have fun, thanks again for drinking with me, you didn’t have to.” He gave you an easy grin, hands sliding back into his pockets, he leaned back, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

    “Well, its not everyday a cute human wanders into that bar.” He ends it in a self-assured grin at your deeper blush. You laughed, placing a hand on your hip, giving him a smirk.

 

    “Hey I didn’t go there looking for you guys but, you all are a pretty cute skeleton crew.” He cracked a grin at your pun and flushed a dark blue at your compliment. “And I’d be telling a _fibula_ if I didn’t let you know how _humerus_ I think you are, its not really any _skin_ off my back to admit it.” You peered up at sans to see him frozen, his grin was wide, he was looking at you like you hung the moon. “OH NO HUMAN, YOU FLIRTED WITH HIM MOST EXPERTLY, TOO EXPERTLY, HE WILL BE STUCK LIKE THAT FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS, FEAR NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TAKE CARE OF HIM AND MAKE THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI OF ALL TIME! NEXT TIME MY BROTHER SHALL BE MORE PREPARED FOR YOUR DATING CHALLENGE DEAR HUMAN, I SHALL HAVE HIM READ THE MANUAL AGAIN!” You opened your mouth and then closed it as Papyrus shot off, picking up his brother like a football, grocery sacks in his other arm and he sprinted out the door with a “NYEH HEH HEH.”

 

    You locked eyes with the stunned employee at the door where the skeleton just exited. “Do you know them? Is he always like that?” You cleared your throat and chuckled awkwardly. “K-Kind of, I met the shorter one last night at a bar, and I’m not sure about the other one…” The employee looked at you with sympathy.  You rang up your purchases and slid back into your car. You started the engine and turned on the radio to distract you from the scene in the grocery store. You drove carefully to the townhouse complex, parking in an unmarked space and got out, heading towards the clearly marked office. A bell gently jingled as you entered, the sole occupant lifted their gaze from some papers on their desk when you walked in.

 

        "Oh hello, are you here about the available unit?" You nodded and held out your hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm the manager of this property, if you follow me I can show you around." He strode from the desk after shaking your hand and led you back out the door to a unit between the last two and unlocked the door. There were laminate hardwood floors in a dark maple, the walls and trim the standard white, there was surprisingly a gas fireplace in the living room, which led to a modest kitchen and a half bath containing the in-unit washer and dryer hookup. He went on to explain they had to replace them after the last tenant and were having some trouble with the company they were going through, he expected they would arrive in about two weeks, you let him know that shouldn’t be a problem. Upstairs had two bedrooms of almost equal size with a full bath and linen closet. It was honestly exactly what you were looking for. You were talking with the manager about utilities and all the boring bits, a lot of it was included in your monthly rent which was pretty awesome. This place really seemed like an awesome deal, the manager seeming almost desperate to have you live here. It didn’t seem like he was having a tenant issue since all of the units were full except this one. Admittedly it wasn’t a very large complex, but still.

 

    You talked some time with him in the townhouse, he added in a signing bonus off first months rent being free, that just blew your admittedly tiny list to smithereens. He grabbed the paperwork out of the small folder he was carrying and watched relieved as you signed and dated the contract. He let you know when rent was due, how to call for maintenance and office hours. He shook your hand as you stood, he strode towards the door and stopped for a moment before opening it.

 

    He seemed nervous as he exited the apartment and locked the door behind you two. You turned towards him to ask him if he was okay, but then a familiar growling voice called your name behind you. “hey, sweetheart, you stalkin’ me now?” You turned to see Red walking up with Stretch sauntering slightly behind him, hand lifted in a friendly wave. “hey, honey.” They both had a ridiculous amount of grocery sacks strung on their arms, Stretch had a few around his neck so he had a hand free to smoke, and still looked like they both could easily carry more.

 

    “Uh, hey Red, hey Stretch, you guys live here?” As the pair reached you the manager stepped slightly behind you, not quite cowering, but y’know. Red grinned down at you, Stretch had a gentle smile, “yeh, mines there,” Red pointed to the door to the left of yours, the one on the end. Stretch let out a slightly wheezing chuckle before pointing to the one on the other side of yours. _Oh boy._ “heh, looks like you’re stuck with us, honey.” With all the flirting these boys do, you sure you’ll die of spontaneous combustion by the end of the week.

 

    “U-um, you guys know each other?” You all turned towards the manager, having completely forgot he was hiding behind you. Red’s grin widened and Stretch’s became a little less soft, “yeh, we _know_ her.” Stretch snorted into his sleeve, cigarette trailing orange smoke as he tried to cough to cover it up. You gave Red a glare with no heat behind it, he raised his hands in defence, his sharp smile taking over his face. “hey, he asked sweetheart!” You took a swipe at him as gracefully dodged you, sockets still closed in amusement. You turned towards the stunned manager with a blush, something about Red makes you want to be childish. Red continued to laugh as you turned your back on him.

 

    “ _Unfortunately_ . I met Stretch and…” You paused dramatically, you were going to get him back for trying to embarass you. Stretch stood there gleefully, immediately sensing what you were about to do. You turned towards Red, an over-the-top puzzled expression on your face. Stretch was gonna have to sit down, he was going to ruin the joke if you kept this up. Red’s grin had fallen slightly, slight beads of sweat on his forehead at the thought you really _had_ forgotten his name. “Pinky, was it? at a bar last night.” Luckily the manager couldn’t see your expression, you really weren’t sure how Red was buying this. Red’s face screwed up in confusion which turned into embarrassed understanding when you held your pinky up towards him then looked at the front of his pants. He started sputtering, his skull bright red in embarrassment and rage at being tricked by you. Stretch was howling in laughter, his hands were on his knees as he was bent over.

 

    “O-oh, um, I that's really awesome, uh, I need to get back to work, here’s your keys so you can start moving at your leisure.” The manager shoved a key into your hand and about sprinted back to his office at the other end of the lot, you heard the door slam from here. You felt thick arms wrap around you, pulling you back into a firm chest, fur trim tickling your cheek as a face was pressed against your neck.

 

    “i didn’t hear ya complain’ last night, sweetheart.” Red practically purred against you, _oh no, not the voice, shit._ You leaned back into him with a smirk as he pulled you tighter against him, which felt _so nice_ \- _focus!_ You took a risk and turned in his arms, leaning up next to his skull, about where you imagine his ears would be. You pressed a kiss to his jaw gently before whispering.

 

    “ _You know what they say about men who brag,_ **_red_ ** _?_ ” You felt him shiver as you lowered your voice on his name, clawed fingers pressing into your back more firmly. “ _They’re_ **_o v e r c o m p e n s a t i n g._ ** ” You wiggled your pinky in his face again, he sputtered again, releasing you in surprise, he scowled and made a swipe for you, “i’ll show you whos _overcompensating_ , I’ll _overcompensate_ you so hard you wont be able to walk for a month!” Red almost had you the second time because you just had to be cocky and taunt him again, before you felt yourself being hauled up and tossed over an orange-clad shoulder.

 

    “honey, don’t go teasin’ that bull, coz he really will give ya the _horn_.” You snorted as you struggled, unable to get down due to Stretch’s firm grip, he hauled you and the rest of his groceries into his house, swiftly shutting the door on Red who growled in irritation. What is it with these two brothers carrying you all the time, you could walk! Stretch continued to carry you into the kitchen, ignoring your protests and started putting groceries away.

 

    “BROTHER, YOU ARE BACK FROM THE STORE! DID YOU GET EVERYTHING I NEED FOR MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS?” You could hear Blue but couldn’t see him, just the back of your captor. “BROTHER. I DID NOT PUT A HUMAN ON THE GROCERY LIST, WHERE DID YOU EVEN OBTAIN ONE?” You huffed loudly.

 

    “Blue, its me, your brother wont let me down.” You heard an audible gasp from the smaller skeleton, who started demanding your release, Stretch’s chuckle rumbled pleasantly through your chest where it was pressed to his back. “Stretch, i’m warning you, let me down or I’ll bite you.” He chuckled harder.

 

    “oh, honey, don’t threaten me with a good time.” You huffed, resisting the urge to rub your thighs together. You felt his hand climb higher on your thighs, just under your ass. You squeaked as you felt his thumb casually brush across you. Your face had to be on fire by now, with the angle he was carrying you and his hand placement. He still didn’t seem to be inclined to let you go, you really weren’t a strain on him, you knew you never had been a small girl but that didn’t phase him at all, you weighed nothing to him. Admittedly it was kind of nice, made you feel small and dainty, even if his somewhat padded shoulder dug into your stomach a bit- okay, a lot.

 

    “Stretch can you please let me down, your shoulder is digging into my stomach.” He paused placing canned goods on the shelf of the walk-in pantry before letting you slide down his front. You cleared your throat as he stood blocking the pantry door, he was still a pretty large guy for being a skeleton, about 6’5, lean with his oversized sweatshirt giving him a bit more bulk. His honey-colored eyes gazed at you in a lazy manner as you looked him over.

 

    “like whatcha see, honey?” You coughed again, blushing. “you can even _touch_ , if you like?” _oh boy._ He stepped impossibly closer, ribs almost pressed against your chest. _Is it hot in here or_? You were flustered, you started up into his molten gold eyes, he leaned down slowly, eyes slipping to your gently parted lips, heated breath puffing gently against his face.

 

    “HAVE YOU FINISHED WITH THE CANNED GOODS, BROTHER? WE HAVE MUCH MORE TO PUT AWAY OUT HERE! AND PUT THE HUMAN DOWN, YOU WILL MAKE HER PASS OUT CARRYING HER LIKE THAT!” Blue came up behind Stretch and hauled him away, Stretch gave you a wink on his way out. You stayed in the pantry for a moment looking at the suddenly large key in your hand that seemed to open too many doors. A shadow fell over you and you looked up to see Stretch leaning against the doorway, eyes glowing softly in the shadows of his face. “You comin’, honey?” You could hear Blue tossing things into the fridge enthusiastically, “QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN STRETCH, I NEED YOU TO PUT THESE AWAY.” Stretch let out a smooth chuckle and disappeared back into the kitchen. You rested your hand against your chest to try and calm down before stepping back out. In that moment you knew you were truly…

  
    _Boned_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, being sandwiched between them might not be so bad ;)


	4. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some like it hot, not matter how much you try to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna cry, you guys are great. Sorry for the late update, deets at the end of the chapter.

You stepped out of the pantry, hoping your face had cooled even the smallest bit. “HUMAN CAN YOU PUT- OH? ARE YOU FEVERISH HUMAN? YOUR FACE IS VERY RED.”  _ I guess not _ .

 

“Uh, I’m fine Blue, can I use your bathroom?” He looked at you almost as if he didn’t believe you but nodded, pointing to the door that was reverse of where yours was. Seems your places were mirrors of each other. You quickly stepped into the bathroom, softly closing the door before turning the faucet to cold.  _ Very cold. _ Cupping your hands under the water, you gently poured some over your face, repeating the gesture a few times until you were sufficiently cooled. Even if other parts of you really weren’t. You grasped at the counter for one of the towels that you saw placed to the left. One was a pastel blue, the other orange, you finally grasped the edge of one and carefully took it to your face, gently patting the water away. You pulled the blue, slightly damp towel away from your face and carefully refolded it before looking at yourself in the mirror.

 

Much better, your skin was back to its usual pale tone, instead of that red, blotchy mess earlier. You wiped down the edge of the counter for any stray water droplets and replaced the towel back where you found it. You left the bathroom feeling much more steady and headed back into the kitchen to see Blue and Stretch placing the last of the groceries in their spots. Blue explaining why alphabetical order was important for any fridge, cold  _ or _ hot.  _ What the heck is a hot fridge? _ Honestly, you weren’t sure you wanted to ask, some monster stuff was just odd.

 

“OH WELCOME BACK, I SEE YOU HAVE RETURNED TO YOUR NORMAL INTERNAL TEMPERATURE! I AM SO VERY GLAD, I WOULD FEEL SAD IF MY BROTHER HAD MADE YOU SICK SOMEHOW.” You smiled at Blue who had marched over and grabbed your hand gently with a genuine smile.

 

“Oh, well, your brother definitely didn’t make me feel sick Blue, it was just very warm in that pantry with two people.”  _ There, that seems logical _ . Blue nodded at you seriously, you figured monsters probably knew about as much about human biology as humans knew about monsters’.  _ Or not _ . Stretch snickered at you from behind his brother, letting you know how lame your response was. You shot Stretch an annoyed glare when Blue spun around and bounded towards the stove, what looked like glittery ground beef already simmering on the stove. Your eyes widened in alarm until you saw the three empty bottles of  _ edible _ glitter overturned near the stove. You relaxed but only marginally, the texture was going to be rough…

 

“WOULD YOU STAY FOR DINNER? I AM MAKING MY MAGNIFICENT FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” You opened your mouth to protest when Blue turned, huge cyan stars in his eyes, oh how could you say no? You closed your mouth and nodded instead, the stars in his eyes seemed almost ready to explode in excitement. He threw his arms around you, almost crushing you with a surprising amount of strength before releasing you to attend to his cooking. Stretch’s long arms enveloped your shoulders, his arms overlapped, locking you against a sweetly-smoky scented chest. Stretch laid his chin on the top of your head, sighing, the sweet-smoky smell becoming stronger for a moment.

 

“thanks for playing along, honey, isn’t my bro the coolest?” You giggled slightly, strangely comfortable in his arms when he wasn’t trying to smolder you to death. He exhale again, squeezing you slightly before letting go, hand gently trailing your back as he walked back into the kitchen to get some plates.

 

“WOULD YOU GET THE SOUR CREAM AND SALSA OUT OF THE FRIDGE FOR ME?” Blue asked you over his shoulder as Stretch set up the places at the table. You headed for the fridge and retrieved the requested items from the fridge. “YOU CAN SET THEM ON THE TABLE WITH THE OTHER STUFF.” You will admit, you were a bit curious how they could eat, its probably just some magic bullshit. You walked into the next room, Stretch leaning across the table to place the last set of silverware, end of a sucker sticking out between his teeth as he rolled it around in his mouth.

 

“So uh, do you guys and Red just live here or?” Stretch set down the last fork before turning to you with a smirk. He slid his hands into his hoodie pocket and leaned up against the wall before answering.

 

“no, most of our  _ cousins _ live around here, this is one of the few places that will rent to monsters. sans and his brother Papyrus have a house a few blocks away we stayed at for a while, but now that we’re on the surface y’know, no reason for us all to not get our own places.” You nodded in understanding.

 

“I’m sorry, it must have been hard down there.” Stretch leaned forward from the wall, giving you a shrug, twisting the sucker to the other side of his mouth. He stood from the wall and walked towards you in his usual un-hurried slink.

 

“mmm, wasn’t terrible all the time, but compared to the surface.” He held his hands up loosely in a shrug, brushing his arm against your shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen at Blue’s call. You followed him to see if Blue needed help with anything else, you were in fact pressured into joining two relative strangers for dinner, but didn’t mean you were a heathen with no manners.

 

“Do you need help with anything, Blue?” Blue was humming happily as he handed Stretch a tray of very sparkly tacos. He turned to you grinning, you weren’t quite sure how a boy you assumed to be about your age could still look so cute. You felt a tug at your lips, something about him just made you want him to smile at you all the time, it felt warm. Not many people radiated happiness like Blue, it seemed almost infectious. Before you knew it you were wandering dazedly across the room,  _ what was that smell?  _ It was sweet, like sunshine on grass. You felt an arm wrap around your waist carefully and swiftly pull you against a familiar orange-clad chest. You blinked a few times up at Stretch, not the smell you were looking for, but not bad.

 

“bro, dial back on your magic, its leaking a ton, some humans are super sensitive to that shit.” Blue jumped, still leaning back against the kitchen counter where you must have accidentally stalked him. Stretch grunted as you tried to twist around in his arms, you liked Stretch’s smell, the vague tobacco scent was familiar and comforting considering most of your friends smoked. The sweet part of Stretch’s smell that you were attracted to right this moment was a bit richer than Blue’s. Blue’s had the sweetness of flowers and Stretch’s smelled like… Honey.

 

“OH NO, I’M SORRY MISS, ARE YOU OKAY? I DO NOT HAVE MANY HUMAN FRIENDS AND WAS HAPPY YOU WERE STAYING FOR DINNER, IS- IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?”  _ Yes. _ You opened your mouth to say just that when Stretch slapped a hand over your mouth. You licked his hand immediately, “oh don’t worry, honey, you can  _ lick _ me wherever you like, you can even bite, i don’t mind.” He whispered lowly into your ear, you would have shivered but he had you pinned too tightly against his chest. “WHAT DID YOU SAY, IS SHE COLD?” Stretch laughed when you tried to speak while he was holding your jaw shut gently with his massive hand. “she’s fine, i just need to syphon off some of this magic, shes metabolising it pretty fast for a human.” You saw Blue hesitantly nod, his hand outstretched helplessly. “Well, Alright Brother, I Am Very Sorry, Human, I Will Save Some Food For You, Though Maybe Monster Food Isn’t The Best Idea Right Now.” Blue deflated slightly, his normal speaking voice, though dejected sounding was much smoother than his normal volume. Stretch smiled warmly at his brother, reaching out with his long arms to pat him on the head, still holding you in a death grip with his other hand and arm. 

 

“she’s okay, bro, just a little too much magic exposure for her. doubt she’s ever been around many monsters, much less a bunch of boss monsters.” Blue’s face cleared in understanding and he blushed hotly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, making him suddenly look more his age, that obviously meaning something that went over your head. You craned your neck up at Stretch, his hand still covering your mouth as you gave him a questioning look. _Boss monsters?_ The odd warm sensation cooling in the face of your curiosity aided by Blue clamping down on his magic. Stretch glanced at you out of the corner of his eye before looking back to his brother. “i’ll let her chill upstairs, you know this can be _draining_.” Blue groaned at his brother’s poor joke. You gave Stretch an appraising look and wiggled your eyebrows at the _taking you upstairs_ comment, he let out a wheezing laugh at your expression. “maybe if you can be a good girl for me while i drain that magic off you.” He purred in your ear, you scowled at him and crossed your arms, that definitely didn’t ruin your panties, nope. Stretch gave a jovial wave to his brother before swiftly marching you upstairs, he pulled you into the room on the end and set you on a very messy bed. He walked across the room and hauled open the window, letting a warm breeze and light into the very messy room. He stood before you, sucker stick replaced in his mouth suddenly by a lit cigarette. “don’t worry, honey, this might feel… strange, but it _definitely_ won’t hurt.” He sat beside you before hauling you onto his lap, you were sprawled across his lap with a yelp, he righted you with an amused grin wrapping his arms around you again. “Why do I have to sit in your lap?” You looked back up in time to see a light orange flush across his face.

 

“so you hold still, this can be kinda  _ intense _ if i don’t concentrate, so i really need you to hold still.”  You wondered what he meant by  _ intense.  _ Stretch then gently hovered his hand over your chest and you felt a slight trickling sensation like cool water flowing from your chest. You saw a deep blue stream of light lazily flowing toward Stretch’s open hand. Stretch let a grunt as he absorbed the magic, it felt like Blue’s magic, just  _ stronger _ somehow. He could taste it on his tongue, sweet and yet salty, rich and- you sagged against him with a sigh, it startled him and his pull stuttered a moment before you protested and he started to gently pull again. It was odd, it was almost if the amount had doubled from what you should have absorbed at maximum.

 

Your head was fuzzy, the flowing had turned swiftly from a calming cool to a pulsing warmth. Stretch’s arm was a hot band across your lap, keeping you from moving, his hand over your chest radiating warmth. Stretch’s bones felt warm against your back, he was surprisingly comfortable, for a bunch of bones. You sagged further against him, starting to feel a bit tired but the warmth had settled heavily in your pelvis. You tried to move your hips and he just grasped you more firmly with a grunt.

 

Your soul was  _ odd _ . Usually Stretch didn’t have much of an issue reading a soul especially since he was almost touching it right now. A thought that stained his face a deeper orange, you were all but trying to push it into his hand, it made focusing difficult. He was starting to have trouble remembering he wasn’t supposed to be touching, just pulling but not  _ pulling _ . There was something about the magic he pulled off of you that reminded him of the time he got way too stoned the night the monsters were freed from the underground. The magic was thick and molten, he could sense his brothers magic as a catalyst but you had changed it somehow. He swallowed thickly, he had opened the window to hopefully pull your scent away from him but to no avail. It was pungent and thick much like your magic and the noises you were making weren’t much better. Stretch pulled a little harder hoping to end this torture as soon as possible.

 

You moaned loudly as you felt magic being yanked from your chest, the pressure was decreasing, a different kind was building and it felt so good. You felt your hair starting to plaster to your forehead with sweat, eyes blurry with pleasured tears. This was the worst kind of torture, it wasn’t so bad in the beginning, but what you’re sure has only been a few minutes feels like hours. You squirm in his lap, trying to get any sort of friction against your aching core. Stretch eyed you hungrily, your scent, your sounds, that wrecked look on your face, and his hand so close to your soul, and yet so far  **_too far_ ** **.** That moan had almost undone him if your constant squirming in his lap and the light shining from your soul in your chest weren’t enough as it was. Stretch still couldn’t quite tell what color soul you had, even as pressed against your ribs as it was, barely held back by your lack of knowledge and his very thin restraint. All it would take would be a tiny nudge of his finger and your soul would be in his hands.

 

Stretch’s eyes glazed over as he mindlessly gazed at the thick stream of magic flowing into his fingers, now almost brushing the shirt, less than an inch from your soul, still barely caged inside your chest. He would touch it so gently, a kiss here, gentle rub there, he wanted to see you come apart at his hands. He could almost taste your soul, he bet it would taste like peaches and mint, just like your scent would suggest. His mouth found the sensitive spot at the juncture of your neck and shoulder subconsciously and you all but melted in his arms. Your neck was a huge weakness of yours, very few things turned you on more than someone’s mouth on your neck. Stretch opened his jaw and bit down gently and releasing only to tease you with his tongue, soothing the gently bite, leaving cool spots on your neck that made you shiver in the best of ways. Stretch pulled more of the magic into himself, absently noting he was actually getting close to his absorption limit. In the back of his mind he knew that was a problem, but that wasn’t the head that was thinking right now as you panted in his arms, eyes glazed over. He didn’t want to share, something about you made him want to hide you away, even from his own brother, but he knew he couldn’t take much more of your magic before it started to destabilize.

 

He grumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone, he didn’t really want to call  _ him _ but he didn’t really have a choice, you were still burning up and he was closest. He flipped out his phone and quickly dialed the number, holding the phone to his ear with his magic. “hey, yeah, i know, well- would you shut the fuck up and just get over here, i’m… i can’t absorb it all, Blue wasn’t containing his magic and she got overdosed.” The person on the other end of the line was quiet for a moment when you let out a particularly throaty moan before Stretch could hear the sudden smug understanding in the other’s voice.

 

“don’ worry, ya fuckin’ ashtray, i’ll clean up your mess, no trouble at all.” Stretch grimaced and pulled you tighter against himself. Stretch growled at the phone as the line suddenly cut, glaring at the screen, a moment of distraction was all it took for him to pull just the  right wrong way and a suddenly dazzling light filled the room followed by your desperate cry. Stretch eyes struggled to squint but couldn’t, he wanted to stare into the supernova that was your soul forever. A dazzling diamond of a soul hung suspended just in front of Stretch’s fingertips, it was every color and no color, he had never seen a soul like yours before, it was beautiful. It was pulsing in time to your heart which was thickly pounding against your ribcage. His fingers twitched of their own volition, just barely brushing your soul and your body jerked in ecstasy in his arms.

 

You were drowning in heat the second you saw Stretch’s fingertip brush the little crystal heart that was pulled from your chest. You flushed immediately, you felt Stretch stiffen in surprise, doesn’t seem like he meant to do that. From what you could vaguely recall of the piss-poor monster education packets the government handed out, souls for monsters (you assumed that floating heart was your soul) were very private outside an encounter. And then you forgot to think when his finger brushed more firmly against your soul, making it feel like he just rubbed against your whole body.

  
  


Stretch pulled back his hand and stared at the thick magic on his fingertips before taking a taste, his long orange tongue, casually licking the tips of his fingers before locking his eyes with you. “just like i thought,  _ peaches and mint _ .” You let out a helpless whimper, if he teased you anymore you would surely just catch fire and burn to ashes. He never looked away from your eyes as he pulled your soul gently forward, you watched him curiously before his tongue snaked out from between his jaws again, slowly reaching for your soul.  _ Oh stars, he wasn’t gonna- _ Stretch firmly pressed his tongue to your soul, you could feel his tongue  _ everywhere _ , you let out a yell of his name as your back arched, eyes rolling into the back of your head as your vision went white with pleasure. “Mmm, tastes even better from the  _ source _ .” You didn’t make a sound other than a gasping cry, your body still twitching in orgasm.

 

Red watched hungrily from the dark corner of Stretch’s room, his red eyelights eating up your supple form, bathed in the pure light of your soul, arched in Stretch’s arms as he tongue-fucked your soul. Red gave Stretch an appraising look,  _ who knew mr. chill would lose his cool like this _ . Stretch’s expression was hungry and desperate, gaze clawing over your form. Stretch wasn’t bothering to hold you anymore, he knew you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, not if he had anything to say about it, you were basically a puddle in his lap at this point anyway. You panted harshly, skin flushed with desire, his soul burned in his chest urging him to touch your body.

 

He laid you on the bed carefully, you protested his absence, soul flashing a dark yellow for just a moment before he gently coerced it back into your chest. Stretch kicked off his slippers and caged you against the bed with his body, straddling one of your legs. You grabbed him by his hoodie and yanked his face down to you, pressing your lips against his teeth. He groaned and reached up, tangling his hand in your hair, he teased your lips with his tongue. You opened your mouth and he all but growled possessively, his tongue tangled with yours, one of his hands slid under your shirt slowly, as if testing to see if it was okay. You arched your chest into his hand, you found it a bit ironic that he had basically just fucked your soul and he was cautious about your body? You didn’t hold anything against him, you can say no at any time and you knew he would stop. But lets be honest, it’s been a long time, and this felt so  _ good _ .

 

You moaned as his bony fingers found your nipple and rolled it between his fingers, his teeth went for your neck again as you broke the kiss gasping. His hand left your chest and slid down your curves to the edge of your jeans. His fingers slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Your eyes grew a bit fuzzier as he continued your lick and bite your neck, his hand finally dipped under your panties, you subconsciously spread your thighs for him. He hummed softly against your neck in satisfaction as his fingers found your soaked core. “mmm, so  _ wet  _  honey.” You hand flew up to tangle in his ribs as his fingers brushed your clit, he groaned against your neck and ground his pelvis against your thigh which was a lot less bony than it was a bit ago.

 

Red’s teeth clenched along with his fists in a bid to keep quiet, as much as he wanted to join in, he figured it would trigger Stretch’s need to defend territory and just cause a fight instead with how bright his eyes were glowing, it was hot just to watch anyway. Stretch couldn’t even tell that you had turned the tables on him the second your soul popped from your chest, he was like putty in your hands, it amused Red to no end.

 

You moaned Stretch’s name as his fingers entered you, his teeth biting just a bit harder at your neck much to your delight. You rolled your hips up into his touch and yet he kept a firm gently pace, laying down beside you and pulling you more against his chest. The palm of his hand ground against your clit, sending sparks up your spine to where his teeth as returned to your neck. Your eyes slid shut as you pressed your hips back against his earning you a sudder of his body behind you.

 

Blue fidgeted in the kitchen, looking worriedly up the stairs, blush still on his cheeks. Its been so long since monsters had interacted with humans he forgot magic could have  _ that _ effect on some humans. He subconsciously lifted his scarf to his nose where you had grabbed him before Stretch had pulled you away. The look in your eyes had set him alight, he had seen that look before but never aimed at him. The way your body felt against his as you pinned him against the counter, his eyes drooped and became a bit fuzzy, the flush on his face deepening. He wiped his chin of drool when he heard you yelp from upstairs. He frowned, maybe Stretch needed help, he slowly headed upstairs, pausing outside his brother’s closed bedroom door. He heard something like heavy breathing and was about to knock when he heard a loud moan leave your lips, followed by his brother’s name.

 

Blue stood frozen outside his brother’s door, arm raised mid-knock. His posture was rigid, flush on his face returned full force. His arm dropped to his side at your next moan, his other hand clenching his shirt right above his soul which was pulling him in the direction of your pleasured moans. A low growl crawled out of Blue’s throat, his eyesockets slitted in territorial desire. He reached for the handle and then he heard Stretch murmuring to you and let his hand fall back at his side before turning to his own room next door. He respected his brother and loved him, he’d never intrude on his personal time, even if it was with  _ you _ .

 

He shut his door behind himself quietly, hand pressed softly against the wood softly, gaze unseeing as a vision of you under him, moaning  _ his _ name, bathed in your scent and you in his. His teeth marks littering your neck, your face flushed as you gazed up at him in ecstasy and adoration. Blue’s fingers dug into the wood of the door slightly, his expression slack in desire. He sighed and turned, deciding to lay on his bed, he kicked off his boots and tugged off his gloves, folding them carefully on his bedside table. He didn’t plan on laying here for long, he wasn’t a lazy bones like his brother! Just long enough to calm down, hopefully it wouldn’t take his brother long to drain the excess magic. He still felt guilty about it, he knew they all saw him as a kid but he wasn’t, he was just as old as the rest of his counterparts. He was just as smart as them too, which is why he was so disappointed in himself for not keeping himself in check with you. Maybe if he had, you would be with him in his room instead of Stretch’s…

 

One flaw in Blue’s plan was that his room shared a wall with Stretch’s and monsters had excellent hearing. He could just barely hear your labored breathing and could clearly hear your moans, it sounded like you were being tortured in the best of ways. Blue’s eyes slid back into slits, his right hand clenched again in his shirt, just above his soul. HIs left hand was splayed by his side as his mind started to wander, imagining it was he who was causing you to make those sounds. Begging  _ him _ to touch you, maybe you’d let him touch your  _ soul _ . His spine shivered at the thought, he felt magic gathering at his pelvis, forming a familiar shape. He pulled his scarf again to his face and inhaled deeply, your smell was fading but was still there, peaches and mint. He sighed, leaning back against his pillows, he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about you. Maybe you liked his brother more than him, Blue frowned, his soul had twisted painfully at the thought. The way you looked at him earlier in the kitchen though… He didn’t mind sharing if it came down to it, he loved his brother and he wanted him to be happy.

 

He wondered if you would want them  _ at the same time _ . Blue’s tongue lulled out of his mouth, rarely seen sharp canines poking out when his jaw parted slightly. He imagined your wrecked face, their faces pressed to your neck, hands caressing your body. Your moans a mantra of their names,  _ “Please, Blue, Stretch, more!” _ Blue shuddered, his hand slipping under his jeans into his boxers. He grabbed his glowing, cyan shaft firmly, stroking himself in time to the moans pouring from the next room over. He tried to imagine the way your hand might feel around him, the dirty things you might whisper to him, the dirty things he wanted to whisper to you, the dirty things he wanted to  _ do to _ you. He gripped his scarf between his teeth to stifle his moans, he imagined he was burying his teeth in your neck as he fucked you, your legs wrapped around his hips, screaming his name. His breath came in uneven pants through the scarf, eyes blurry with desire-fed tears, his hand stroking faster as your moans increased in volume. He was almost there-! He came with a deep groan as your satisfied cry came from the other room, not that the moans stopped there.

 

Blue sighed, his head tilting back to hit his pillow. He slid his hand out of his pants and gazed at the mess on his hand with distaste, he probably wouldn’t mind so much if it was  _ your _ cum on his hand. Blue sat up slowly and made his way to the bathroom, he was going to need a shower to clean this mess up.

 

You reached back behind yourself and grabbed the thick arousal jamming you in the ass, Stretch let out a low drawn-out groan and started fucking you harder with his fingers, you moaned and leaned into his touch for a moment before firming up your grip on him though his pants and giving him a stroke. He hissed into your neck, applying more pressure with his teeth, “careful, honey, you’re playing with fire.” You shivered at his voice, low and thick with arousal. You were never one to back down so you became more daring. You easily slipped your hand into the loose track pants the skeleton wore,  _ oh shit, hes commando _ . That only threw you for a moment and you were back on your mission. You took him in your hand again and noted how smooth he was, the shape was about the same, but oh my stars was he huge. Stretch growled animalistically in your ear as his hips jerked into your grip. His breath came in hot puffs against your neck as you stroked him, alternating between past and slow, sometimes matching his ministrations on you, which started to falter the long you worked on him. And then he added another finger and it was your turn to jerk in his grip, he hummed a chuckle and took your earlobe gently between his teeth. “hmm? Something wrong, honey, getting a little  _ hot _ ?” You growled as he chuckled louder at his own joke.

 

“Dunno why you’re laughing, bone-boy, don’t seem so  _ chill _ yourself.” You punctuated your sentence with a hard stroke of his cock. Stretch let out a strained chuckle, panting slightly, his fingers stalling again. You took the opportunity to twist in his arms to face him, his hand came free to grip your waist in surprise as you wound your right arm around his neck and pulled him down towards you for a heated kiss, your other hand slowly making its way under his faded orange sweatshirt to tangle in his ribs again. He groaned into the kiss and slid his hand down to grip your thigh and pull your leg up over his hip. You gasped softly when your core made solid contact with him, he ground his hips roughly against you and for a moment you blissed out at the delicious friction. You gripped his ribs a bit harder and ground your hips back, Stretch’s head fell back, a deep flush staining his face as he moaned in pleasure. You used that moment to assault his neck, licking and nibbling each vertebrae as the tall skeleton gasped softly, suddenly pulling you fully on top of him, your thighs straddling his hips, core still firmly pressed against his length. His hands slid to your ass, pulling your hips harder against his own.

 

Stretch was in heaven, your mouth pressed to his neck, hot and wet sent heat radiating through his bones, magic tingling in his hips with every touch of your own against him. His soul was screaming for him to claim you, to be the first. Stretch was a smart skeleton, and he had literally held your strange white soul in his hand, he knew you needed just more than him or even him and his brother. Maybe if the machine hadn’t broken, if you had been in his timeline, they would be enough, Stretch gave himself a mental shake. If the machine hadn’t broken then he probably never would have met you, he doubted there was one like you anywhere else. He never expected to find his soulmate, especially not after all the things he had done, he wasn’t sure if he even deserved one. He would never neglect you out of his own self pity though, especially if you did things like  _ that _ with your mouth.

 

You sat up in his lap, Stretch perking up in interest, you pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it behind you onto the floor, Stretch’s eyes were glued to your breasts still caged in your plain black bra. You internally grimaced and hoped you were wearing decent underwear, you went to remove your pants when Stretch gently flipped you onto his mattress. “lemme help, honey.” he leaned over you, tugging your pants down your legs. Once you were free of most your clothing, Stretch skimmed back up your body, his hands tracing your sides, he captured your lips ina  bruising kiss, hands reaching behind you to undo your bra. Your hands tugged at his sweatshirt, you were starting to feel weird being the only one naked here. He took your hint and shucked it over his head with a smirk as your eyes darkened with desire.

 

He wasn’t sure what you found so sexy about a lanky pile of bones but he sure wasn’t going to complain, not when you looked at him like that. He groaned when your fingers scaled his ribs, nails scratching softly, making him shiver. He took your questing hands and pinned them to the bed with his blue magic. You tugged at your hands a few times, not understanding exactly what happened until you looked up and saw the glow of magic. You pouted at the tall skeleton, who still had his black track pants slung around his hips, his arousal giving his hips a prominent tent and a soft orange glow. He chuckled at your expression, “oh, don’t make that face honey, i have one i’d rather you be making right now.” You’d like to say you scowled at him but he struck preemptively, grinding his femur into your still-covered core. “hmm? i’m sorry, we’re you saying something?” His teeth found their way back onto your neck, fingers toying roughly with your nipple. His mouth slowly worked its way down your body, his tongue and teeth torturing you, searing hot and leaving a cold trail down your stomach, he paused at the waistband of your dark blue underwear.

 

He slowly moved your panties aside, your thighs automatically parting for the skeleton, his hot breath fanned your thighs as you held yours in anticipation. The faint glow of his eyes and tongue made it easy to catch his expression as he waited until you locked eyes with him,  _ hungry _ . His long orange tongue, dripping with saliva dipped between your folds, back to front in one slow, hot, wet, lick. Your hips tried to arch off the bed, but Stretch’s firm grasp kept you exactly where he wanted you. He growled into your folds, he slipped two fingers inside your soaked folds, his tongue abusing your clit. You tugged uselessly at your hands, still held in place by Stretch’s magic. You cried out when his fingers hit that perfect bundle of nerves inside your body, he seemed to lock onto that spot, sending you into a spiral of delirious pleasure as he pulled another orgasm from your body. He hummed in satisfaction as you pulsed around his fingers, he withdrew his fingers and you protested softly.

 

“don’t worry, honey, i have something i think you’ll like much better.” Stretch pulled your panties from your hips, tossing them blindly behind him, hitting Red square in the face. Red gulped, pulling the panties from his face and shoving them in his pocket for later. Your face was flushed, lit only by the meager light from the window and residual glow from Stretch’s magic, blue and orange light dancing over your bare, pale skin. Red couldn’t help but think though you looked good now, you’ll look even better on his silk sheets bathed in his magic.

 

Your face flushed when you caught Stretch’s meaning as he finally removed his track pants, having gone comando like you confirmed earlier. He was just as big visually as you felt when you teased him earlier, you mentally blanched, you’ve been fucked by well-endowed guys before but holy shit. You glanced up at Stretch’s expression, he seemed confident, I mean he did just finger-fuck you to a second orgasm so its not like he didn’t know what he was working with. He leaned up and tugged your hips towards him at the end of the bed, his cock resting obscenely against your belly as he leaned forward to kiss you again, his teeth nipping your lip before letting it go. He leaned back, giving you a tender look, “i hope you’re ready, its been a while and i’m pretty pent up.” You shuddered, his words so at odds with the expression on his face.

  
  
  


“Stretch, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to-” Your sentence ended abruptly in a loud moan as Stretch slowly entered you. Your body almost immediately went lax in pleasure, oh he was big, but the burn was so good. “Holy shit, Stretch-” You gasped as he drew back just to slide a bit beeper, brushing the spot that made you see stars. You tugged at your hands, willing it to allow you to move, you saw a small flare of orange and your hands were free. Stretch’s eyes widened in surprise, his rhythm stuttering until you grabbed at his ribs and pulled him on top of you, causing him to slide  _ much _ deeper into you. He growled harshly deep in his chest as your teeth found his clavicle, he ground his hips harshly into your own only causing you to bite down harder to stifle a scream of pleasure. Your jaw opened in a gasp as you threw your head back as his hand found your clit, applying just the right pressure.

 

You were perfect, so responsive, passionate, tight, wet, you fit him perfectly. He admired your neck, covered in his bites and magic with satisfaction, the marks would fade in a couple days, and the magic after you took a shower, but it still satisfied something in his soul. It had surprised him when you had reversed his blue magic with orange and seemingly without knowing it. It wasn’t really that you had used orange magic that surprised him it was that you used orange magic strong enough to  _ break _ his, and you did it just with a bit of desire, you hadn’t even used intent. His soul was content knowing it’s mate was strong, even if his mind was reeling at the implications. His thinking hadn’t lasted long just until you had pulled him in, sheathing himself completely inside you, it was almost too much, but your expression so utterly wrecked beneath him was enough to push him to keep going.

 

Red was sweating, leaning up against the wall sloppily, face flushed, tongue hanging from his mouth, dripping magic. His eyelights were wide and fuzzy as he watched your body writhe under the taller skeleton. One of his hands stroked absently along his sternum, wishing he could take his soul out for this, he wasn’t shy but he wasn’t supposed to be in the room right now, even if Stretch  _ had _ in fact called him. It was a good excuse if he got caught, he’d try to play it off like he just showed up. He couldn’t wait until you were in  _ his _ arms, you’d be screaming his name all night, he had stamina for days when it came to fucking and for you, he really would fuck for days.

 

Your back arched as he kept at the perfect angle and speed, teasing your nipples with his free hand and leaving bite marks across your chest. Your breathing grew ragged much quicker than you had expected, his thrusts a bit more frantic and sloppy as he panted into your hair. “oh honey, you feel too good.” He palmed your breast. Your fingers were hooked in the ribs near his spine in the back as you curled into his touch. You tilted your hips more towards him as you felt a tightening low in your belly, Stretch noticed the change in your breathing and the grip on his ribs. His golden gaze lidded and he lengthened his thrusts, feeling you tighten around him, he groaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. Your nails bit into his spine causing Stretch to hiss and slam his hips into yours sending you over that blissful edge, dragging Stretch with you as he buried his face in your hair, whispering you praises as he came, filling you with thick magic, the odd tingling adding to your orgasm as you screamed his name. After a moment you collapsed, like a puppet with cut strings, Stretch was panting on top of you, face still buried in your hair. He heaved himself up after a moment, causing you to groan when he slipped out of your sore body, he barely slid directly off of you before collapsing on his side, face buried in your neck with a satisfied hum, arm curled over your chest and buried in your hair.

 

You blinked as the fog cleared from your mind, the viscous heat fading away like it never was, the only heat you felt was the heat from the body sleepily draped across yours and a strange one in your chest, the room was freezing due to the open window. You doubted skeletons were bothered by heat or cold, but your bare human skin started to tremble in the sudden cold, you yanked some random blankets over your bodies, Stretch more of a hinderance pinning you to his side, halfway to dreamland already, still blissed out from the admittedly awesome sex. You gazed out at the sliver of dark sky you could see out Stretch’s window as soft snores met your ears. You sighed as you stared at the smattering of stars, looks like you were staying here tonight, you weren’t really one for one night stands but you got the feeling Stretch wasn’t like that either. Now Red, that was a guy who looks like he’d love ‘em and leave ‘em, You hummed quietly, pondering the weird last few days you’ve had, getting that new job, getting wasted with a bunch of skeleton monsters, almost getting molested by said monsters, new home, neighbors are the skeletons from the bar, accidentally got overloaded with magic, and finally fucked one of the skeletons. You huffed out a breath and shoved your hair from your sweaty face with your still shaky free hand. The cold still reached you slightly through the blankets, generally you slept clothed but you had no idea where any of your things were tossed and Stretch was out cold, teeth pressed to your neck in a soft kiss.

 

You scrunched down in his arms, he was pretty warm for a skeleton, he instinctively reached out in his sleep and pulled you closer, wrapping you more firmly in his arms. He let out a pleased hum and rested his head on top of yours as he pressed your face into his chest. Which honestly was a lot more comfortable than it sounds. You slid your arm under his and around his ribs in a hug, fingers resting high on his scapula. You could think about this shit in the morning, maybe get some of your shit moved and question a certain skeleton about your reaction to Blue’s magic. Your eyes lazed across the room, not being able to make out much due to the dim lighting and poor human night vision before letting them slide closed, snuggling your face back into Stretch’s chest.

 

Red all but jumped out of his shoes when your eyes skimmed over him, luckily you didn’t have excellent monster vision, he usually wouldn’t have gotten so close to being caught but he couldn’t stop staring at you. Your kiss swollen lips, eyes bright and satiated behind smeared eyeliner and mascara, hair fanned out on the pillows, you were breathtaking and he couldn’t pull himself away no matter how much he knew he needed to leave. He had chuckled at Stretch’s immediate trip into snoozeville and your mildly annoyed look as he inadvertently trapped you beneath him without so much as a blanket for your sensitive human skin. Red had tugged a few blankets with his magic to be within your reach, the room dark enough to where you wouldn’t notice the movement, the minuscule amount of magic not creating a glow to give him away. As your breathing deepened he silently wandered over to get a closer look at your peaceful face, he stood silently for a while before sighing and pulling a much heavier blanket from the floor and gently tossing it over you. You let out a pleased hum and snuggled deeper, Red smiled and shortcutted away back two doors down, missing the golden eyes that started up at him from the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I've been sick the past week and had a change in my work schedule which is giving me less time to write, I may have to change update days to Thursdays, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Bone-afied Lackeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do some moving, thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best, forreal.  
> If I could, you would all bathe in a shower of my kisses every morning!  
> Bit of a filler chapter, bit of Reader's backstory, this is gonna be a fluffier piece, so don't go borrowing trouble.

You grunted as you slowly woke, it was way too hot under all these covers, you squirmed slightly, you happened to catch sight of an askew clock on the wall with just enough light to read it by; 4:33am. Stretch needed to let you out of his cocoon of smothering heat before you pissed your- well, y’know. His head was now resting on your chest, his arms and legs wrapped around you like some skeletal boa constrictor. Your arms were resting around his neck and shoulders, hands resting on the backside of his skull as he gently snored away, face slack in sleep, teeth parted slightly. You tried just pulling out of his hold but his grip was like a gentle steel cage, you huffed and leaned forward, maybe you just needed to wake him up. You put your lips to the side of his skull, “Stretch, I need you to let me up, I need to use the bathroom.” He twitched slightly and hummed, squeezing you tighter for a moment, not helping the bladder situation. You squeaked and struggled a bit more, “No seriously Stretch, I will pee in this bed if you don't let go.” He chuckled against your chest, the vibrations warm and pleasant even on your already overheated skin.

 

“mmm, sorry honey…” He released you and groaned, retreating back into the blanket pile as you stumbled out of the tangled mess into the one that was Stretch’s bedroom floor. You looked around for your clothes, even if the bathroom was right across the hall didn’t mean you wanted to chance it, you’d bet Blue was an early riser, didn’t want to give the guy a heart attack. You found your shirt after a few moments, torn in an unfortunate spot, you sighed and tossed it down, giving up on the rest of your clothes. You looked around Stretch’s room for a shirt that might be clean, you weren’t a small woman but Stretch wasn’t a  _ small _ skeleton, you smirked at your own dirty joke when you eyes alit on his discarded hoodie from last night and a pair of basketball shorts hanging off a lamp. The shorts came all the way down to midcalf and you had to pull the drawstring in a bit, but they fit okay. The hoodie came down to mid-thigh, sleeves covering your hands, you giggled flapping them a bit, you spotted your keys, phone, and smokes on the floor, next to your bed, lighter nowhere to be seen. You sighed disappointed and headed to the bathroom, missing the golden eyes peering at you from under the blankets, you shoved your pack of smokes in the pocket of the hoodie and bumped into a small square of metal, you paused as you closed the bathroom door quietly behind you. You cautiously fished it out of your pocket and noticed it was the lighter he had offered you the other night.

 

You blushed and set it on the counter while you finished your business. You washed your hands and scooped up the lighter noticing the nickle-plated honeycomb pattern, you chuckled, he must really have a thing for honey, his sweatshirt reeked of it along with whatever his choice of tobacco was, it's nothing that smelled familiar to you, but it still smelled nice. You stepped quietly back to Stretch’s room, seeing if he was awake, you only saw his skeletal hand dangling off the edge of the bed from under the giant mound of blankets, were there more than when you left? You shook your head, closing the door, maybe you’d crawl back into bed after a smoke. You padded down the stairs, noting Blue’s bedroom door was closed.

 

You pulled the front door open quietly, slipping on your boots as you passed, they didn’t really go with your outfit but they sure did fit on your feet. You scowled at the fact you’d have to drive all the way to your old place to grab clothes to change into. Maybe you could drop Stretch’s clothes by when Blue wasn’t home, he knew Blue would ask questions and you didn’t really want to have to lie to him about something so silly yet embarrassing. You sat on the step outside the front door and lit a smoke, exhaling the minty tobacco into the slightly chilly breeze blowing by.

 

You flicked off some ash and watched the embers flare and die in the breeze, you started your new job soon and needed to get out of your old place by the end of the month to avoid the landlords ridiculously high penalty fees. You rubbed your forehead with the heel of your hand, scrolling through your phone absently, you had a text from your older brother dated for late last night.

 

**Ryan > hey sis, sry i couldn't come 2 teh bar the ohter nite, i didnt hav money 4 gas.**

**Ryan > i get paid friday, maybe we can go 2 teh bar then?**

 

You rolled your eyes and ignored the message for now, he was always so good at having an excuse ready, he never made time for you but if he needed you it was expected you come to his aid immediately. Honestly you wanted to, you loved your brother, the second your parents adopted him he was your best friend, you guys went everywhere together when you were kids. One was hardly seen without the other even when you got to high school, you had the same friends and similar likes and dislikes so it wasn’t much of a shocker. Unlike your biological younger brother whom you got along fine with you were just very different and had very few things in common.

 

Something happened to Ryan during his junior year of high school, he grew closed off from you, started drinking excessively, disappearing for days, coming back looking like he hadn’t done anything but drink and trip the whole time. You always cleaned him up before your parents found out and covered for him when he didn’t come home, which was more often than not. He suddenly moved away for a couple years and came back, he hadn’t spoken to you in all that time but it was like he never left and that dark time after high school hadn’t happened. He had been steadily falling back into his old patterns the past year, he started coming around more and calling you to hang out. You hadn’t heard from him in a couple weeks which usually means he found some chick at a bar and was going to date her for a couple weeks before never seeing her again. You shook your head and scrolled through social media, smoke hissing through your teeth as you sat up a bit straighter to pop your back.

 

“Doesn’t that shit hurt?” You jumped and about threw your phone at the parked car in front of you. You turned and tilted your head up a bit to see a skeleton leaning against the front door of Stretch and Blue’s house.  _ How did he get there? _ You were sure he wasn’t in the house when you walked out and you would have seen him walk up in the first place.

 

“Uh no, it sometimes feels pretty good.” You looked him over casually, he was solidly between Papyrus and Sans height-wise and had a thin crack running down the left cheek from the socket, the opposite on the other side. His left eye socket had a bright yellow iris similar to an owl, this skeleton had a pupil which was casually focused on your face, the other socket bare unlike the others you had met. He wore a fitted dark blue knitted turtleneck, his hands shoved into the pockets of a black bomber jacket with a fur-lined hood and cuffs. Tight black well-worn jeans and a pair of black biker boots finished the look. He leaned against the door in a way that drew the eye, intentionally casual, knee bent , one boot planted on the door along with his shoulders, hips pushed forward, hands lax in the pockets of his jacket. You raised a brow at him and he chuckled, a grin very similar to Sans’ spreading across his face. Pushing off the door, he offered you a hand up. You noticed his hand had a perfect hole like some sort of massive biopsy punch had been forced through his palm. You mentally shrugged,  _ he's a monster, he could have been born with those for all I know, no sense acting like its weird.  _ You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet, you expected him to release your hand once you stood but he turned it into a handshake. “Heya, Doll, I’m G, one of Sans’ cousins, nice to meet you.”

 

You smiled at him, Stretch’s hoodie settling around your thighs again, shaking his hand firmly, “Nice to meet you as well, G, I’m-” You jumped into G as the cars alarm behind you suddenly went off. It suddenly clicked off and you jumped again when you realized you all but jumped into G’s arms, his arms were banded across your shoulders and lower back. A deep chuckle rumbled against your ear. You were pulling back in embarrassment when his arms tightened a moment, looking back up at him, you noticed a slick grin across his face, eyes narrowed in a smolder.

 

“i’m sorry, honey, accidentally stepped on my keys.” You looked up to see Stretch dangerously leaning out the upstairs window, he smiled warmly at you when you caught his eye, giving you a careless wave. You pulled out of G’s arms and took a step back towards Stretch who just seemed to be still inside the house by sheer willpower. G glared at Stretch, narrowing his eyes, oh so  _ this _ was the human who had them all in a tizzy.

 

“Oh stars Stretch, be careful!” He grinned, eye sockets closed, he finally tumbled out of the window, head first. You shrieked and headed forward but he just lazily flipped in the air, landing on his feet just when he needed to. He opened a socket and gave you a shit-eating grin, having landed just in front of you and had an unlit cigarette hanging between his teeth, looked like he stepped on his pack too, the stick a bit crushed and crumpled. You reached out and whapped him on the arm, not too hard, just enough to make your hand sting, you  _ were _ slapping bone after all. You shook out your hand as Stretch pretended you about dusted him on impact.

 

“i fall out a window and you try to dust me, don’t know why i stand for this abuse.” His grin spreads wider, you blow a plume of smoke in his face and he chuckles through the smoke cloud. He suddenly wrapped a hand around your waist and pulls you closer and grips your chin between his fingertips. “...monkeyfuck me?” You didn’t immediately understand what he meant, and you heard G snort behind you.

 

“I guess it's good ta be forward about your desires, Stretch.” G mocked, back to leaning against the door and pouting, not that he would ever admit to pouting. Stretch had his turn with the curvy human, it was G’s turn. You snorted and stuck your cigarette in your mouth, drawing on the cherry, Stretch leaned forward and pressed his smoke to the end of yours to light it. You belatedly realized the lighter was in your pocket, and you were sure he knew it was there as well since this was what he wore last night. His golden eyes connected with yours, he pulled the cigarette out of his teeth after blowing a cloud of smoke in G’s direction. He pressed his teeth to your cheek firmly, lingering slightly to enjoy the smell of his magic on your skin. “thanks honey, you’re tha best.”

 

“You knew the lighter was in my pocket, you bonehead.” Stretch just grinned again, unashamed. You shook your head and turned back to G, whos glare melted into a charming smile the second you turned around. You felt Stretch’s arms slide over your shoulders, his chin resting on your head, his gaze smug as G fought to keep his expression gentile. You were a bit annoyed with Stretch hanging off you, but you knew he liked to touch, he held you abit closer than yesterday, you assumed last night had something to do with that. You blushed and hurried to think of anything but last night, you didn’t need another skeleton ogling you, even if he was fairly charming.

 

G saw you blush and a moment later Stretch’s grin became smugger,  _ what the hell is he so smug abou-  _ **_w h a t  i s t h a t  s m e l l?_ ** G’s grin froze on his face, not that you had noticed yet. Both his sockets emptied for a moment as he was assaulted with the smell of overripe peaches and sharp mint. His tongue manifested in his mouth, accompanied by copious amounts of drool, he barely manages to swallow the magic back as you finally pull your gaze up from the ground.  _ Was that  _ **_you_ ** _?  _

 

You pulled your gaze from the floor hoping you managed to squash the thought before-  _ Nooooope _ . G had the same heavy-lidded look and blushed face all the guys had at the bar the other night, stars, what were you to these skeletons? Catnip? G’s gaze slid up your body, snagging on your hips and chest a moment before ending at your face which you were sure was bright red. His small grin pulled into cheshire-territory as you felt your body naturally respond to the charismatic skeleton eyeing you. You felt Stretch inhale and hum quietly, his cigarette half finished, hanging from his right hand. G stalked forward languidly, he reminded you of a panther, his sharp yellow eyes pinning you against Stretch. Stretch’s hold remained the same as the other skeleton slinked over. You liked the way he moved, his stride confident and purposeful, no movement wasted. His presence crowded you, even though he stopped a respectable distance away. You could almost hear the unevenness of you breath, knowing it was as loud as a gunshot in a silent room for these two. 

 

G gently took your right hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing the skin of your hand, with a smolder. “Well Doll, it was wonderful to meet cha, if you ever get bored of the ashtray here you can find me in 104 with my brother Green, we’d love to show you a _good_ _time_. See ya soon.” He winked as he released your hand and strode up to the townhouse just next door to Stretch and Blue’s. You fought off a heated shiver.

 

“Ah, almost shattered my soul with tha one, G.” Stretch bemoaned, moving beside you, tossing a hand across his chest as he leaned on you heavily, his eyes following G’s retreating form. G is lucky Stretch had already come to terms with the way things were likely to be with you or he would’ve sent G back to his place blaster-style for ogling you like that. Stretch was pretty understanding though, he did the same thing the other night, couldn’t be too critical about it, your scent was intense for the skeletons. Stretch knew exactly why and he was going to end up with endless hours of entertainment while the others tried to figure it out. G casually lifted his hand, displaying the one-fingered salute we all know in love before tossing a wolfish wink over his shoulder at you and stepped inside his door, closing it softly.

 

You pushed at Stretch as he just seemed to get heavier by the second, draping himself over you like some smoky, bony blanket. He seemed to own more than one orange sweatshirt, this one and had- “Holy shit, is that a Naruto jacket?” You giggled, checking out the rest of his outfit, his pants were the same or very similar black track pants from yesterday, but he had a rumpled white tshirt visible under the half-zipped jacket, finished off with his red-orange fuzzy slippers. He hummed an affirmative from beside your face.

 

“You better  _ believe it _ , some of my friends got it for me for gyftmas last year.” You nodded, assuming it was a holiday similar to Christmas, the dumb anime pun causing to roll your eyes. “by the way, honey, I’m not  _ shuriken _ , but  _ kunai _ get your number?” You snorted as his phone appeared in front of your face. You swiped it out of his hand and tapped in your number, trying to decide if you wanted your name to be clever in his phone or just your actual name. You chuckled, I mean, you’re pretty sure he thought it was your name anyway by how often he used it.

 

**_Honey(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_ **

 

**** You offered the phone back up to Stretch, his deep chuckle rumbling against your side as he checked the contact. “Figured you might not know who it was otherwise, thinking you forgot my name.” He chuckled again, sliding back into his position of enfolding you in his arms, his teeth pressed to your ear. He growled your name, and you swore your knees buckled, he held you steady, “Oh, uh, yeah you do know it.” He let out a surprised wheeze of laughter.

 

The door beside you flew open, revealing Blue, staring at his brother in shock. “BROTHER, YOU WERE AWAKE BEFORE ME? WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! HUMAN! YOU ARE ALSO AWAKE! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?” Blue went to bound out the door to hug you before hesitating until you nodded with a grin, Stretch stepped back as Blue came flying at you. His arms firmly wrapped around you, your face shoved against his bandana around his neck, you sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, inhaling his smell wafting off his bandana.  _ Sunshine and fresh grass, mmm.  _ His hugs were just this side of too firm, leaving you breathless, unfortunately it was for the wrong reason.

 

“bro, humans need to breathe, remember?” Blue reluctantly released you from his hold with a sad  _ Mweh _ , hands sliding off your waist in clear reluctance. Not that you exactly rushed to leave his hug, you know, if not for the no air thing you’d be happy if he just hugged you all the time. It was like hugging happiness and sunshine. Stretch’s eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement at your reaction. “you’re up earlier than usual, bro.” Blue grinned, hands on his hips.

“PAPYRUS HAS INVITED ME TO TRAIN WITH HIM AND UNDYNE TODAY! THEY WANT TO RACE TO THE UNDERGROUND ENTRANCE AND BACK, SO WE MUST LEAVE EARLY, TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES!” You blinked,  _ that's like forty miles away from here _ . He winked at you, “THOUGH THIS CHALLENGE IS NOTHING FOR SA- BLUE THE MAGNIFICENT!” His bandana fluttered in the early morning breeze, you were sure you would be cold if you weren’t drowning Stretch’s hoodie and the heat from his chest where he had once again pressed himself to your back. Something in your chest purred at the contact, but you weren’t sure you could handle this level of affection  _ all _ the time.

 

“Haha, I’m sure it won't, Blue, you’re way too cool to lose!” You had no idea who Papyrus or Undyne were but still. Huge cyan stars exploded in Blue’s eyes while an embarrassed blush spread across his face at your unexpected compliment. “MWEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE!” His chest was puffed out proudly, fists planted on his hips in a classic hero pose, only dampened by the fact he was in blue basketball shorts and a white tshirt, black sweatbands adorned his wrists and one was around his skull.  _ Can skeletons even sweat? _ You thought back to last night,  _ oh yeah, guess they can _ . 

 

“STRETCH WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TRAIN WITH US? WHAT ABOUT YOU MISS HUMAN?” You blanched, you didn’t get your soft form by training obviously. You heard Stretch softly groan behind you. “Ah, I’m sorry, Blue, I have to start the moving process you know? Gotta make sure I’m out of my other apartment soon.” Blue nodded sagely, _phew_ _dodged that bullet_. Stretch slid an arm around your shoulder again, popping a sucker in his mouth.

 

“sorry, bro, already promised her i would help.” You snorted,  _ sure you did, well, I’m gonna hold him to it.  _ You thought deviously, you wrapped a hand around his hips and looked up at him with a determined smirk. He looked down at you and his relieved expression slumped into resignation. “WOWIE BROTHER, DOING SOMETHING FOR ANOTHER PERSON WILLINGLY? I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU!”

 

“HELLO, BLUE! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR EXTRA SPECIAL TRAINING GAUNTLET RACE OF FRIENDSHIP? WE MUST NOT BOONDOGGLE AROUND LIKE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER. HE IS NOT EVEN AWAKE, LOOK!” A familiar tall skeleton came bounding from across the parking lot, a dark blue lump hanging limply under his arm. It was Papyrus, Sans’ brother, he had a crop top with the words ‘Jog Boy’ scrawled across it with some very revealing jogging shorts, but somehow they worked on him. “OH, HELLO AGAIN HUMAN, I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU, ARE YOU AND STRETCH PLAYING TWINS? I DID NOT KNOW YOU KNEW EACH OTHER.” You chuckled, telling Papyrus that you met the guys the other night while you were out at Grillby’s and last night your shirt got a little ripped so you were borrowing Stretch’s clothes until you got home to change.  _ At least he didn’t ask  _ **_how_ ** _ it got ripped. _ Papyrus just nodded in understanding, seeming to forget the bundle under his arms until it let out a soft snort at your explanation making you blush.

  
  


“SANS, STOP SLEEPING, UNDYNE AND BLUE WERE SO KIND TO INVITE YOU TO TRAIN AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BE AWAKE FOR IT.” Papyrus shook the shorter skeleton violently who just chuckled between snores. You wondered if he was immune to whiplash, or maybe he really was still asleep. He finally cracked an eye socket at his brother,

 

“hey bro, why don’t you  _ exercise _ some restraint on these old bones, be a shame to  _ run _ me into the ground.” Papyrus let out an irritated scream and planted him on the ground. “oh, c’mon bro, I was just trying to  _ lift  _ your spirits.”

 

“AUGH, CONSIDER YOURSELF UN-INVITED TO THE TRAINING SESSION, I NEED ONE DAY AWAY FROM YOUR UN-FUNNY PUNS!” Maybe skeletons couldn’t lose their hearing, sans seemed awfully unbothered by the sheer volume of his brother’s annoyed shrieks in his face. Sans smirked, closing his right socket in a wink before replying with a smirk,

 

“i’m sorry, did i break your  _ punny _ bone, bro?” Papyrus went silent, eyes narrowed on his brother. “I AM LEAVING BEFORE I DUST WITH OLD AGE DUE TO YOUR INCESSANT NINNERY. I MUST BE PUNCTUAL AFTER ALL IF I WISH TO JOIN THE ROYAL POLICE ACADEMY!” Blue agreed and suggested Sans could stay behind to help you move, much to your protests, Stretch technically volunteered but Sans was an innocent bystander. Not that there was really much to move and most was already packed away in preparation.

 

“BY THE WAY HUMAN, I HAD MY BROTHER READ THE DATING MANUAL AND HE WILL NOT LOSE TO YOUR SUPERIOR FLIRTING SKILLS THIS TIME. THE GREAT  ButNotAsGreatAsMe SANS, WHO IS ALSO THE BEST BROTHER, SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED IN THIS GAME OF PASSION!” Sans’ grin widened as his brother sung him awkward praises about how much better than you he is at dating now. Stretch gave Sans a questioning look who just shrugged with a grin on his face.

 

“Haha okay, Papyrus, I’m sure you trained him well! It  _ is  _ you we’re talking about after all.” Papyrus flushed and dropped his brother to the ground, posing once again with his hands on his hips heroically, red bandana fluttering in the wind. “Well I won't keep you guys from your important training, I’ll keep these two out of trouble.” You winked at Blue who flushed under your gaze. Stretch chuckled at his usually talkative brother struck speechless. Papyrus bid you a good day and made Sans promise to help you.

 

“NOW SANS I MEAN IT, HELP OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND MOVE HER THINGS, IT'S ONLY NEIGHBORLY.” Papyrus stood, towering over Sans who stood at about 5’10, just a bit taller than you and Blue at 5’7.

 

“ok.”

“SANS I'M SERIOUS.”

“ok.”

“AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM WHEN YOU’RE DONE.”

“ok.”

“THAT SOCK IS STILL IN THE LIVING ROOM TOO, HOW EMBARRASSING. PICK THAT UP.”

“ok.”

“SANS.” Blue finally dragged Papyrus away as if he had seen this a thousand times before. He blew you a kiss as he blew past, running backwards, you admit his casual athleticism was attractive. He then shouted a challenge to Papyrus to race to Undyne and Alphys’ house which Papyrus immediately accepted with a loud “NYEH HEH HEH.” Taking off in a dead sprint behind Blue. You stared after the pair as they took off speedily out of the complex, almost taking out the poor manager, grabbing his mail. You winced but he dodged just in time, it was almost a  practiced-looking movement.

 

“looks like you got a couple a  _ bone _ afied lackeys for the day, Princess.” You sighed, not looking forward to all the boxes and furniture you had to move. At least Stretch and Sans would be able to help you get the larger things out of there with too much hassle. “hey, stretch, y’ think dog-breath would  _ humerus _ and let us use his truck?  _ Tibia  _ honest, she's got too much stuff for a shortcut.” Stretch hummed against your back, seemingly content to use you as a kickstand for the day.

 

You didn’t see the look Stretch threw Sans’ way, raising his brows and looking at you meaningfully. “maybe. most likely, sure would make it a lot faster, most of us just have cars if we have anything.” You knew your little green car wouldn’t be able to carry much, you were going to call your brother and have him come by, but he was pretty unreliable, this was a blessing in disguise apparently. 

 

“Well if he doesn’t mind that would actually be really helpful.” Sans nodded and turned, heading down the sidewalk away from your place. You followed almost getting clotheslined by Stretch when he didn’t move. “Oof, c’mon, Honeybun, I don’t wanna be here all day.” Stretch smiled warmly at the nickname and let you go, content to hold your hand as you walked a bit quicker to keep up with his long but slow strides. His hand was warm, the bones enveloping your hand easily, Sans stopped at a place a few down from yours and knocked.

 

“GET THE DOOR YOU USELESS PILE OF BONES, LEST I DUST YOU TO FINALLY RELIEVE MYSELF OF YOUR HORRID PRESENCE.” You flinched, the owner of the voice kind of sounded like Blue on the worst day of his life, though you could never imagine him speaking to Stretch like that. The door opened calmly and a tall dark figure ducked outside, he was about as tall as Papyrus, but he had on a slightly ragged fur-lined jacket, torn black tank top and ripped skinny jeans with a pair of untied, fur-lined combat boots. The sunlight sparkled on the skeleton’s gold tooth, it reminded you of Red a bit. You finally met his eyes which were an intense wolf-yellow, locked on your face intently.

 

“hey, Mutt, can we borrow your truck, our friend here is moving in and we said we’d help her.” He just stared at you, silently, face and gaze never changing or wavering, he seemed to be looking for something, you just held his gaze until he blinked slowly, only then did you blink.

 

“I know you don’t know me, but I really would appreciate it, I’ll fill your tank of course, and if you ever need something I’ll owe you one.” You heard Sans’ quick intake of breath as he heard your offer, looking at you worriedly. What? It couldn’t be too bad, he was one of Sans’ cousins and they’ve all been pretty nice. Mutt nodded and closed the door for a moment, never breaking eye contact with you until the door was shut. You head a quiet murmur and the explosive voice was back. “WHAT? A HUMAN NEEDS TO BORROW YOU AND YOUR TRUCK? DID YOU TELL THEM TO FUCK OFF, THIS ISN’T A FUCKING CHARITY.” You heard some more quiet murmuring, “SHE’S OUR WHAT? IF YOU ARE LYING YOU UNGRATEFUL CUR I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR THUMBS.” The door slammed back open, A skeleton about Sans’ height who resembled an emo-Blue stood in the doorway with a scowl darkening his features, which you couldn’t help find a bit cute. He was dressed in a dark plum slim fit button down, the sleeves carefully folded back from his hands a few times, with the top couple buttons undone, exposing his clavicle and the top of his sternum. He wore black slacks with a black leather belt finished with black leather shoes, polished to a dull shine.

 

His plum eyelights snagged on you immediately, being the obvious human of the group. “HMM, WELL DONE, MUTT, YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO BE CORRECT THIS TIME.” Mutt bowed, “thank you, m’lord.” This is starting to get to be more trouble than it's worth.

 

“heya, black, we just wanna borrow your brother’s truck to help princess here grab a few of the bigger things we can’t shortcut here.” Black rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “WHO IS SHE MOVING IN WITH? SURELY NOT THE ASHTRAY, HE COULD NOT PROVIDE ADEQUATE CARE FOR HER, LOOK HE CAN’T EVEN GET HER CLOTHES OF HER OWN!” Black tossed a hand at your outfit. You coughed, drawing his harsh purple gaze towards you which softened slightly, making the cracks of the right half of his face not look so menacing and more rugged. It really wasn’t a bad look, where Blue was all smiles and laughter, Black was sneers and dark promises.

 

“Actually, no one is  _ taking care of me _ , I have my own place, I live alone and plan to for the foreseeable future.” Black nodded, seeming to be understanding the situation now. “AH, JUST AS I THOUGHT,” he started agreeably before turning a full glare on the two skeletons bracketing you. “IMBECILES, WORTHLESS FOOLS, YOU COULDN’T TAKE CARE OF A ROCK, WHY SHOULD YOU BE ALLOWED TO TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE LIKE HER.”  _ What's that supposed to mean?  _ Your lips twisted slightly in irritation.

 

“so, are you gonna sit there and bitch or are you gonna help?” Black scoffed at Stretch before snapping his fingers, Mutt appearing beside him in a bow. “MUTT, YOU ARE TO ASSIST OUR LADY WITH WHATEVER SHE NEEDS,” Mutt cut his yellow eyes from yours for a moment before looking at his brother directly for the first time since seeing his queen. “YES, MUTT,  _ ANYTHING _ .”  _ Our Lady? _ A wolfish grin split across his face which did funny things to your insides, and honestly Mutt looked like he  _ wanted _ to do funny things to your insides. He gracefully strode forward, standing much too close and being much too obvious about scenting you almost animalistically, he froze upon getting a lungful of your scent.

 

His eyes almost slid shut in ecstasy but managed just to let them narrow instead, a burnt orange flush spread across his face. Oh this was going to be the worst torture, the scent of sun-warmed peaches and mint assaulted his senses, this woman was going to be the death of him. Your smell wrapped around him, drawing him closer, he needed to be by you, to protect you, to  _ obey _ you, but, you had to  _ earn it _ . His movements unfroze, turning languid like a wolf who has cornered his prey, and he was going to  _ eat _ it alright, even as he scented a trace of Stretch on her skin he didn’t mind, he knew how to share. He thought of a few creative ways to  _ share  _ you, saliva filled his mouth as he looked down at you, his eyes glowing hauntingly under his fur-lined hood.

 

You blinked, hypnotized by the skeleton walking towards you,easily blocking out the satisfied smirk of his older brother now behind him.  _ Oh no, not again, what is it about these monsters that make me forget about anything but sex, holy shit. _ You metally shook yourself and again for good measure and stuffed an outstretched hand between your bodies before he could fully come into contact with you. You had a feeling you might have been done for, regardless of who was there with you unless you broke his gaze. “Nice to meet you, I’m-”

 

You were saying something but he couldn’t really hear it, the tips of your fingers from your hastily outstretched hand were gently brushing his sternum. His bones were on fire just from that tiny contact through a jacket and shirt. It took everything in him not to take you right there on the sidewalk, if it was his and his brother’s timeline you would already be in their bed, screaming their names as they worshiped your body and soul. Mutt repressed a shudder, finally realizing you were introducing yourself. He slowly took your hand and felt a pulse straight down his spine when your soft human skin brushed his bones and the magic between. “i am at your  _ service _ , my queen.” Mutt softly kissed the back of your hand, a flash of burnt orange tongue peeked out, his wolfish eyes glowing up at you from his position over your hand.

 

Black watched on in satisfaction as Mutt stalked you, your face painted with desire as Mutt towered over you. Stretch was pouting off to the side with an annoyed looking Classic. You never once broke eye contact before his brother did,  _ interesting _ . Nor did you back down or away from him, only stopping him at the last minute with an outstretched hand pressed into his chest. Black knew your concentration was hanging by a thread, he could  _ smell _ it. The drywall just inside the door was a bit wrecked at the moment, he would just have Mutt fix it later. Mutt was a depraved dog, but at least he never took what wasn’t offered, he may slobber over her and try to coerce her but Black knew he would never do anything she didn’t want. Based on the mouth-watering scent permeating the air Black had a feeling there wouldn’t be an issue.

 

A smirk lit up your face in challenge, you slide your hand free of his and turn on your heel, flipping your hair over your shoulder, giving Mutt a face-full in the process. He stood there stunned, his sensitive nose just got hit directly with a mix of your pheromones and shampoo. The brush of your soft hair a welcome caress. You looked back over your shoulder at the stunned skeletons, “Well? You guys coming?”

 

Mutt brushed by the other two and slinked towards you, Sans and Stretch quickly following, they knew given the chance Mutt would for sure leave them behind. Mutt steered you towards a beat up old black beast of a truck. You went to haul yourself in when you felt bony hand gently hoist you inside to slide down the bench. Stretch wasn’t complaining, it gave him a great view of your ass. He quickly followed you in leaving Sans to awkwardly hop in as Mutt pressed himself to your side, starting the beast of a truck with a roar. He backed out of the space expertly, placing his arm behind your head to see and headed on his way after you gave him the name of your complex. His arm migrated towards your shoulders slowly as he navigated the short trip to your apartment.

 

You made it unscathed and only slightly molested to your apartment door and unlocked it, the boys filing in and taking stock of what was to be moved. Mutt immediately hauled your mattress and frame out at the same time, causing you to realize how strong they actually were, Sans hauling your dresser out followed by Stretch with your deconstructed desk. Anytime you tried to help the box or bag was whisked out of your hands and soon your apartment stood empty and the truck packed to capacity, you were suspicious that some shortcuts were taken since you were sure you had at least two trips worth of things but you weren’t complaining.

 

You threw yourself back into the truck at the end of the day and groaned, leaning heavily on Stretch who chuckled at your weak human body. “Shaddup bone boy, that shit was heavy.” He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. Mutt slid into the driver’s seat and started the truck, the loud rhythmic rumbling lulled you slowly along with the warmth surrounding you. Yawning you supposed you could rest for a second, after all it was just a short ride home. Your eyes slid shut as Mutt pulled out of the parking lot and you didn’t wake, even when they carried you into your new room and placed you on your bed, pulling your duvet over your sleeping form.

 

The skeletons had unpacked everything that was obvious like the couch and dining table, trying to place the large furniture like you had it in the other apartment. There were still quite a few boxes but at least the heavy stuff had been moved. Stretch peeked in on you before they left, Sans and Mutt peering in from the doorway. He brushed your hair off your face and you smiled at his touch before letting out a soft snore. Stretch grinned and pressed a light kiss to your cheek before leaving your bedroom followed by the other two. Closing your front door behind them they nodded to each other before shortcutting home. 

Black brushed his bare fingertips across your lips, you sighed into his hand in your sleep, snuggling against your pillow. Black never thought he could be jealous of an inanimate object, but here he was, he wanted your arms wrapped around him like that, your lips pressed against his neck while you slept. He sighed and dropped his hand, grabbing Mutt by the collar, they disappeared from the room, finally leaving you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will be a bit more on time staring next month.
> 
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


	6. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, **humans** , _FOR THE SUPLEX OF APPRECIATION!_ You nerds are the best, for real!

G was going to punch him. Knock that little smirk off his stupid face. Thinking just because he had you first he was winning. Getting someone to sleep with you was very different than having them fall in love with you, he had seduced many women, not that any of them ever really got a taste of him. They only got what he gave them, a surface impression of who he was, they saw him as charming, suave, confident. Of course those were definitely attributes to his personality but he never let them see the other side of him, he loved jokes, just like his counterparts, he dresses like a slob when no ones around, and hes never been confident romantically.

 

He grumbled and crushed his thin cigarette in his fingers, the embers not affecting him in the slightest. Exhaling harshly he stood from the moonlit roof and floated down, feeling the annoyingly familiar tug on his soul, letting him know Classic fancied a chat. G wiped his face and plastered on his usual lazy smile before disappearing from the sidewalk.

 

He landed on the couch in his usual spot back at Classic’s place, hands behind his head, feet up on the coffee table. He opened his left socket to survey the room, Classic was sitting on the opposite couch, looking mildly annoyed. Blue was talking animatedly with Stretch next to him, G glared at the tall skeleton who was paying him no mind, just quietly responding to Blue as he loudly recounted his race with Undyne and Papyrus earlier in the day. Black was perched regally in a high wingback chair, with Mutt at his feet looking bored.

 

Red appeared in a swirl of vermillion mist, grumbling as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from G. G lifted a brow and looked at his shorter self, “Is Edge not joining us?” Red huffed before training his eyelights on him. “he claims he has no interest in some silly human girl.” G rolled his eyes, obviously he hadn’t met you yet. “I tried ta tell ‘em, but he wouldn’ listen, just said he’d knock da rest of my teeth out if I kept botherin’ ‘em.” Red shrugged and sunk into his fur-lined hood.  _ Oh well, that just means more time with her for the rest of us. _ G knew Edge would come to regret this decision. G felt the change in pressure next to him and he popped open an eye socket, his brother had appeared silently next to him on the couch.

 

“Hello, Brother.” G grinned up at his brother, always so proper and put together, he was jealous, his brother was the coolest. “Heya, Green, how was work?” Green smiled kindly down at his brother sand folded his hands in his lap, His black blazer and slacks wrinkle free, even with his somewhat casual posture. His soft green sweater much like his brothers was immaculate, not a single run or stain anywhere, you’d be more likely to believe he just got dressed and not worked a 14 hour shift at a hospital.

 

Green smiled tiredly, “Oh, It Went Well, All My Surgeries Were A Success Today, I Didn’t Have Many, They Were Just Extensive.” G patted his brother on the back proudly. He was a wonderful healer and surgeon at the teaching hospital. Green could cure almost anything, many humans were jealous of his abilities, even without the aid of his magic he was a masterful surgeon.

 

“Remember to take breaks bro, don’ wanna burn out, then you can’t help nobody.” Green smiled at his hands, G always knew just what to say, even when they were babybones, before everything with the machine, back to that one fatal mistake. G frowned as he saw the smile slip from his brother’s face.

 

Sans cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. “heh, thanks for comin’ guys.” Sweat was visible on his skull, eyes cast nervously to the ground. Stretch was a bit put out, Sans was about to spell it out for those a bit slow on the uptake. He sullenly crunched the sucker in his mouth, crossing his arms and sinking further into the couch. It was moments like these that made the relationship between Stretch and Blue very obvious. Stretch was a bit more childish than most expected when it came down to it, sure he hid it well behind his chill demeanor, but he had a tendency to pout when his games were foiled. His quiet demeanor and tall form made people forget he was the younger brother. Blue frowned at Stretch’s display and elbowed him to sit up.

 

Stretch sat up and rolled his eyes before looking at Classic, not sure why he really needed to be here, he understood how this was most likely to go, he was sure Classic would agree with him. Still he didn’t want to make his brother disappointed in him so he sat quietly, popping another sucker in his mouth. “so have most of you met her?” Sans received nods and a lecherous grin from Red, Green raised his hand announcing he had not met you yet, but G had explained the situation to him. Sans nodded and continued, “so i’m open to ideas how you guys wanna do this, but ultimately it's her choice. don’ want her thinkin’ this is some competition between us or something weird.” 

 

Sans paced, not really wanting to look the others in the eye, especially not Stretch. He felt his grin wanting to turn feral, his fangs just barely contained,  _ its fine, that was her choice, she can be with whomever she wants  _ **_aslongasitsoneofus_ ** _.  _ Sans felt a seed of pride lodge in his chest to know he was the first one to get kissed by her, he was  _ very patient _ after all. “oh i know what we can do with her, lots of stuff.” Red interjected, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sans rolled his eyelights,  _ laying it on a bit thick there bud _ . Sans knew Red was a big softie when it came to you, sure he probably wanted to do those things he was thinking of but he would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.

 

“Honestly, as much as I agree, I don’t think that will really help our end goal at this point.” G said with a lazy flip of his wrist. His head resting on his hand against the armrest in faux indifference. He blinked lazily at the skeleton pacing in front of him, trying to ignore Stretch’s pouting across the way. “We should probably approach her like any other dame we’d like for more than a backseat fuck.” His eyes slid shut as he shrugged. “I can share, I don’ really like it, but eh, as long as she’s happy, could do worse than you mugs.”

  
  
  
  


“AS CRUDE AS THAT ANALOGY WAS, I AGREE WITH G. THIS DOES NOT MEAN WE HAVE TO PLAY FAIR WITH EACH OTHER BUT WE DO NEED TO BE UP FRONT ABOUT THIS, I WILL NOT LOSE MY CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF THE SUPERIOR MATE OVER YOU COW-HANDED LOT DUE TO TECHNICALITIES.”  _ Of course Black was looking at this as a game no matter how much he tries to sound like he doesn’t.  _ G Thought in amusement, boy was  _ he _ in for a surprise.

 

“YES, WE SHOULD BE UP FRONT BUT BLACK, THIS STILL ISN’T A GAME.” Blue scrunched his face up at Black in annoyance. Blue slumped and leaned against the back of the couch heavily. “I Just Don’t Want To Scare Her Or Hurt Her.” 

 

“blue is right, black, we can’t go in treating this like shes a prize to be won. she can belong to as many or as few of us as she wants, i wont be the one to tear her soul to pieces.” Mutt gave his brother a pointed look, he warned him how this was going to go. Black grumbled and sunk into the seat.  _ Great, three pouting skeletons _ . G thought in annoyance (aka the secret fourth pouting skeleton).

 

“I Have Not Met Her Yet, So As An Unbiased Party At This Point I Would Say We Should Be Honest With Our Intentions And That We Are All Aware Of The Other’s Intentions And That We Will Hold Nothing Against Her, That She Is Free To Be With Any One OF Us She Desires.” G grinned at his brother proudly, he was so smart, he was just the coolest. Most of the time he could easily come up with ideal solutions to most situations, his unbiased opinion was invaluable to discussions like these, even if he was technically involved. G was sure once his brother met you he might regret what he just said, G snickered to himself, seeing his cool as a cucumber brother all wound up would be hilarious.

 

Sans nodded at Green’s input, he was of course the most level-headed one of the bunch, having not met you yet but knowing the gravity of the situation. “lets see if we can talk to her about it tomorrow. might freak her out, might be kinda fast for humans…” Red snorted and smirked at Stretch. Stretch just steadily stared down the sharp-toothed skeleton, choosing not to rise to the obvious bait. Sans paused in his pacing giving Red a sharp look as he technically just shamed you, immediately violating all of the rules in one go.

 

Red at least had the grace to look embarrassed as he realized what he just did, he shrunk into his coat and went silent, staring at the ground. Sans returned to his pacing and glanced about the room, getting a feel for everyone as he did. Stretch looked bored, Blue had a slight frown on his face, Black looked annoyed with the whole thing, Mutt looking about as bored as Stretch, Green was smiling pleasantly, and G was slouched down in the couch, eyes closed.  _ honestly, was expecting worse. beggars can’t be choosers. _ Sans gave a mental shrug before looking over at Red, “edge not joining us?” Red huffed and jabbed his fist under his chin, tilting his head.

 

“pft, ‘course not. c’mon classic, y’know how he feels about humans, second he head dat, he wouldn’t listen ta nothin’ else.” Sans sighed through his nose, rubbing the back of his skull in annoyance, Edge may be an asshole but he was just as prideful as Papyrus. Sans collapsed back onto the couch, fiddling with the fraying edge of his jacket. He’ll just have to corner the moody skeleton later and make him listen, they really didn’t need him screwing this up just because of some stupid pride thing.

 

Papyrus walked into the room with a cheerful grin on his face, dressed in a white chef’s hat and an apron reading “Kiss the  cook COOL SKELETON” the latter being written in sharpie. Sans knew his brother had been listening to the conversation while making dinner, having peeked his head in a few times, nodding, he had frowned at a few of them but seemed happy with their conclusion, if not perfect should make things a bit smoother. Sans wasn’t sure how his brother felt about you exactly, but Papyrus was always good at hiding things. Most people wouldn’t think him much of a secret-keeper with his boisterous personality, but Paps was a great listener and honestly gave pretty good advice. Sans usually went to his brother with his problems, sometimes you just need a sounding board, but there were things he couldn’t talk to Papyrus about, they were just too… well, for those problems he went and spilled his guts to Grillby over a bottle or 6 of ketchup, maybe a few human drinks. “HELLO EVERYONE, DINNER IS READY WHEN YOU ARE.” Sans gave his brother a lazy smile and stood, heading for the dining room on the other side of the kitchen, the others giving various greetings and following him.

 

Sans frowned to himself as he thought about Grillby, and you. He couldn’t help the tiny snarl that wanted to crawl out his mouth. He rolled his eyelights at himself,  _ alrigh’ i guess i can’t really blame red for feelin’ a bit  _ **_green_ ** _ , grillbz is basically family, shouldn’t be gettin hung up on what-ifs. _ He couldn’t really tell you who to pursue, hell, who knows if you’ll even agree to be with any of them. Sans grimaced, actually he’d be surprised if you let him even finish his sentence before slamming a door in his face. He sat up as Papyrus walked into the room, brandishing a large pot of spaghetti, he had to be honest, since getting to the surface his cooking has gotten a  lot better. Sans looked up as Stretch pulled out the chair across from him, listening to Blue as he gestured wildly in the seat next to him. A small spike of jealousy stabbed his soul for a moment at the thought of you and Stretch, but he let it go,  _ gotta lead by example _ .

 

You sat another empty, flattened moving box by the door to take down to the dumpster later and wiped your forehead. You finally found the box with your sound system and hooked it up happily, this unpacking would go easier with some music. You hooked up the bluetooth to your phone and opened Pandora. You usually kept the volume up loud so you could sing along at the top of your lungs but you didn’t want to disturb your new neighbors so early. You waited for the songs to load and smiled at the warm sun coming through the open front windows. Summer was coming early this year, not that you were complaining. You hummed along to the first few songs as you put the dishes away and a few books and nicknacks on some of your bookshelves, unable to stop yourself from singing along when one of your recent favorites came on.

 

Red groaned as he slowly woke, he hit the human alcohol too hard last night, his skull was killing him and the stupid cunt sun hitting him right in the face wasn't helping, he tossed his arm over his eyes and yanked a sheet over his head, maybe he could get a few more hours before his brother dragged him out of bed by his collar. In the silence of his room he started to hear soft singing, at first it was hard to discern and then the volume slowly increased as whoever was singing at this ungodly fucking hour got more into it. Red tossed back his sheets in a snarl, halfway out of his bed before he realized who was singing.

 

**Spin your body around**

**Now your feet are gonna hit the ground**

**I am going sleepless**

**And you're out of lullabies~**

 

Stretch hummed along as he leaned out his window, cigarette dangling loosely in his hand. He had been listening to you since you turned on the music, he thought you had a pretty eclectic taste, but he didn’t mind. He was pleased when you actually started singing, he knew he was one of the few that would actually be awake at this hour. Not that it was early, but most of them slept in if they could. Stretch could hear Blue downstairs banging around in the kitchen, it was unlikely he could hear you with all that noise.

 

**Honey, honey, honey**

**You're the death of me**

**Won't stop holding my hands, now**

**Baby, baby, baby**

**You never let me**

 

You swung yourself around the room, giggling as you winked at yourself in the mirror and twirled away, grabbing a few stray items left on your coffee table and shoved them where they fit on the shelves. Your mother would be horrified at the piles of stuff you just left sitting there, it's not like you have to put it all away today, you were just taking a little break anyway right? You belted out the chorus as you wandered into the kitchen for a drink.

 

**Everybody's breaking**

**Every time you start a-shaking**

**Don't come calling my name**

**Everybody's falling**

**Every time you come a-calling**

**I want you to know**

 

Blue cheerfully hummed as he dug around in the fridge for more taco ingredients, pulling a few pans out of the cupboard loudly. He wanted to make you the best friendship tacos he has ever made, he contemplated the best ingredients, meat, lettuce, beans, cheese, olives, pickles, beansprouts, pineapple, sour cream and salsa. He jerked upright, almost smashing his skull on the inside of the freezer and ran towards the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. He opened the door and sighed in relief, he couldn’t believe he almost forgot the best most important ingredient, six cups of glitter. He hauled out the massive container and set it on the counter with a ‘MWEH HEH HEH’ you were going to think these were the best tacos you’ve ever had! He was about to passionately prepare his tacos when he heard some singing from the next apartment over. Stars exploded in Blue’s eyes,  _ you _ were the one singing! You had such a pretty voice! Little hearts appeared in his eyes and he sighed, leaning against the kitchen wall your two apartments shared.

 

**Honey honey**

**You were the first one**

**Darling darling**

**Around my door**

**Honey honey**

**You'll never let me**

 

G tapped his foot as he lounged on the roof,  _ Heh Dollface has got some pipes. _ He closed his sockets and exhaled another breath of smoke. Definitely not the worst thing to wake up to before noon, but he could think of a couple slightly better ways for you to wake him up. He chuckled and wheezed on the next inhale. Still, not bad.

 

**You've got a dark heart**

**You've got a cold kiss**

**You've got a dark heart**

**You've got a cold kiss**

 

Edge paused as he walked by the formerly empty apartment between Red and Stretch’s, he glimpsed the ends of long hair as the occupant twirled around the corner into the living room. She returned, singing along to some song pouring from her rooms. A human woman, considerably smaller than he, The Terrifyingly Terrible Edge, though that was to be expected, even most monsters were smaller than he. It usually annoyed him but something about this human tugged at his soul and made him pause and listen for a moment. He was sure this was the human Red was whimpering about last night, bothering him with such trivial things after he had been at work all day training new recruits for the Royal Police Force. Maybe… It hadn’t been so trivial.

 

**Honey, honey, honey**

**You're the death of me**

**Honey, honey, honey**

**Will you ever see?**

 

Green smiled to himself as he flipped another page of his book, you had a wonderful voice, very soothing. His position sitting under a tree in the sectioned shared backyard gave him almost a front row seat to your accidental concert. Though he was sure it was no accident that Sans was taking a ‘nap’ on the hammock in Blue and Stretch’s part of the yard. His grin was much too wide for him to actually be asleep. Though who knows, he might be, after all you did manage to get Stretch and Blue to sleep the whole night. Soulmates are powerful things, and fortunately you were a strong human. Not many would be able to handle this many boss monsters, its true, it overwhelmed you the first time you were exposed heavily to their magic, but you bounced back almost immediately. Green flexed his fingers, he and G would have to be extra careful with you until you acclimated to them.  _ Or… maybe not _ . An uncharacteristic dirty smirk slid across his mouth as he recalled exactly what your body did with the magic. Not many humans had that sort of reaction to heavy magic exposure, you must be  _ very _ sensitive to it.  _ Might be fun to- _ Green shook himself and blushed,  _ I don’t even know if she would be attracted to me, getting a bit ahead of myself. _

 

You tossed the last of the empty boxes by your door and sighed, pulling your shirt away from your chest to try and fan yourself a bit, you have the windows open, but it's still very warm. You tugged off your shirt which left you in a black racerback sports bra and Stretch’s basketball shorts, that you swore you would return later today after you did laundry. You stepped into the kitchen to grab some water before you took the boxes out. You heard a weird choking sound outside your window but when you looked there was no one there. You shrugged, chugging down the water. You set the glass on the counter to worry about later and swiped up the boxes awkwardly, most people would take two trips but you aint a pussy!

 

Fumbling your way outside you only managed to drop most of the boxes as you missed the step and almost fell if you hadn’t face planted into a bony chest. “Oof! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been carrying so many boxes, but y’know, two trips is for pussies.” You pulled yourself back to meet smug red eyelights. Red wrapped his arms around you, pulling you more firmly to his chest, giving you a toothy grin he smirked down at you.

 

“hey, sweetheart, i realize yer fallin’ for me, but no need to go to such drastic measures to get my attention.” You rolled your eyes at him, fighting a blush, Red is a bit much but honestly you like his cocky personality, not that you’d ever tell him so. Even with those sharp teeth teasing your neck and those rough hands gripping your hips as he-  _ Nope! Not now, got shit to do. _ You liked sex just as much as the next girl but honestly something about these skeletons just did it for you, you always were attracted to people’s personalities, only taking surafce interest in their bodies. It could just be they all seem to know just what to do to set you on fire. “i wouldn’t mind finishin’ what we started tha other day at the bar.” He tilted his head to gaze at you with hooded eyes, a sharp grin full of promises threatened to clamp down on you and you are a very weak person when it comes to them. “we can go to ur place, since its right here.”

 

You heard a loud snort from behind the hulking skeleton, Red sultry grin turned into a scowl. “Do those lines really work for ya, Cassanova?” G was standing with another tall skeleton that must be his brother. His brother had a soft, warm smile, he was about as tall as Papyrus but much quieter. He was dressed like a professional, he wore a fitted soft green long sleeve turtleneck, black slacks and polished dress shoes. He had a very expensive looking black watch on his wrist. Narrow rectangular wire framed glasses somehow stayed perched on his face as he gave you a friendly wave and a small tilt of the head. Red’s shoulders slumped and he slowly released you, Green extended his hand completely ignoring Red less than a foot away.

 

“Hello Darling, my name is Green, I am G’s brother, it’s a pleasure to meet you, you are just as lovely as he described!” His eyes finally opened to reveal piercing emerald green eyelights, he gave you a wink as he bent down and kissed the back of your hand. You blushed and placed a hand haphazardly over your mouth in a poor attempt to cover your charmed smile.

 

“Uh, hi Green, I’m- My name- oh geeze, you really caught me off guard!” You giggled, between Red surprising you and Green’s charming personality and immaculate clothing you were a bit off your game. You weren’t used to this much male attention, you’d say you were a solid 6 at least, sure you weren’t everyone's cup of tea but some took a second look. Red grumbled and crossed his arms, how was he supposed to get his chance if these suave motherfuckers kept buttin in?

 

Green looked up at you from your hand, the angle giving his eyes a bit more of a glowing smolder. You felt the gooseflesh raise on your skin and your nipples tighten under the sports bra. You suddenly realized how little clothing you were actually wearing, usually you wouldn’t mind, you wear less in the pool but something about these skeletons left you feeling exposed. Though you’re sure you’ll always feel that way, even if you were in a full snowsuit. You were even more sure of the fact when Green resumed his standing position and seemed to tower over you, his green eyelights scorching as he started down at you, like a snake who saw a particularly fat tasty rabbit and you always were a sucker for green eyes. “you need to toss these boxes, Doll?”

 

G’s question seemed to break the hold his brother’s gaze had on you much to Green’s disappointment and relief. He needed to have better control of himself, but it seems when it comes to you he's completely irrational. You smiled at G and gently pulled from Green’s grasp before bending to grab a few of the folded boxes. All of the skeletons clenched their jaws and hands into fists as you accidentally gave them a great view of your ass, even though you were wearing baggy men’s basketball shorts. “Yeah, this is the last of them, I don’t have a ton of stuff but I swear the boxes multiply when I’m not looking.” You laughed, brushing your hair out of your face as you stood, a few of the boxes in your hands.

 

“say uh, sweetheart-” A loud ringing came from Red’s pocket startling everyone but Red who’s expression went from sheepish to annoyed. He dug around in his jacket for a moment, the annoyingly loud ringtone continuing the entire time. He finally pulled his phone from his pocket causing the ring to get exponentially louder, if that was even possible. You shoved your fingers in your ears, annoyed he hadn’t silenced or at least turned down the ringer. “hey, boss i-” infuriated yelling immediately poured out of the phone, unclear in diction but it sounded like an angry Papyrus with a nasty cold, his voice much deeper and raspier than usual, “well-” more yelling followed, “but i-” Red slumped fully and shrunk into his hood before turning around and starting to slink off “yes boss, i’m on my way…”

 

“Guess I’ll see you later, Red?” He tossed a hand up behind himself, phone still pressed to his ear as whoever “Boss” was continued chewing him out. G tossed an arm around your shoulders and winked down at you. “Don’t worry, it was just his brother calling him home.” You screwed up your face trying to imagine what his brother looked like but couldn’t come up with much besides tall with pointy teeth. “Let's get these boxes to the dumpster, yeah Dollface? Don’ worry, we’ll help ya.” Green smiled and flicked a finger upwards and four disembodied hands appeared and grabbed the majority of the crafty cardboard pieces. You stared in wonder as they stacked the remaining boxes and floated beside Green waiting. G walked over and gently punched his brother in the arm.

 

“Aw, c’mon bro, I’m tryin’ ta look all helpful and shit and you gotta show off!” Green blushed a deep emerald and rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly and let out a soft “Heh Heh Heh”. G ribbed him a bit more and gave you a wink “Isn’t he the coolest?” You laughed along with the pair.

 

“Well, these wont recycle themselves my Dear!” Green gave you a wink and offered you his elbow. You chuckled and curtsied at him before taking his elbow. “Oooh, walking me to the dumpster, how romantic, easily makes top 5 dates I’ve been on, but really, thanks for helping me carry these haha.” Green chuckled and G snickered at your side as the cardboard was floating behind you.

 

“If that tickles yer fancy, we could take ya inta that alley behind it and show you a  _ good time _ .” He murmured the last two words almost in your ear making you shiver, but you managed to roll with it and drew up your eyebrows at G in faux surprise. “Didn’t take you for a voyeur G, that's right next to the office and the landlord’s place.” G’s smirk turned devious and he turned to start confidently walking backwards so he could meet your eyes easier.

 

Green rolled his eyelights, his brother could be childish, but he couldn’t fault him for trying, he is but a man after all. He will admit the alley comment was a bit distasteful, but appealing, she’d have to keep quiet as they took her against the wall. It would be so delicious to watch her struggle to contain her moans as they devoured her, her gorgeous eyes glittering with pleasured tears, silently begging for him to let you cum. Oh but he would never let you  _ off _ that easily, oh no, he’d wait until you were desprate, between the torture of pleasure he would put you through to the fear of being caught at any moment, you would be a mess and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A rumbling purr threatened to claw out from between his jaws as they walked up to the recycling dumpster. 

 

He cleared his throat to alleviate the impulsive need, wiping his face of the surely lewd expression that claimed it while he had daydreamed. He missed your eyes flickering from his face to the alleyway behind the dumpster, but G sure didn’t. He grinned,  _ oh you dirty girl _ .  _ I knew weren’t no nun. _ Green used one of his hands to open the dumpster while the others placed the cardboard carefully inside. You stared at the hands a moment longer until they gave you the finger guns and popped out of existence. You giggled up at Green who smiled gently, his crack on his skull a bit thinner than his brother’s didn’t detract from his gentle expression, but gave him a roguish look when he winked down at you. “Alas, our date has come to an end my Dear, would you mind if we walked you home? Can be dangerous for a pretty lady like you to walk home alone.” G winked at you from your other side and offered you his arm as well.

 

“Oh my, what a couple of gentlemen you two are. How could I refuse when you asked so nicely.” G’s grin widened as you slipped your hand under his arm and fluttered your lashes dramatically at them. “It’s easy,” G said with a shrug, “ _ You don’t _ .” His voice deepened. G watched as a flush spread across your face, you eyes darted to his face and away, catching his eye for a moment, your fingers reflexively tightening on his arm. You were so fun to tease, the way that blush spread across your face, he wondered where else he could make you blush.

 

Green grinned at his brother’s antics, you scent was already distracting enough without G’s relentless teasing, with it the smell of mint and peaches was overwhelming and that smell that was inherently  _ you _ about made him lose it. He was both happy and disappointed the walk was not a long one, he wanted to spend more time with you, but he didn’t want to rush things and scare you off. But you were making it so  _ hard _ ! Pressed between them in nothing but a bra and a pair of shorts, he was shocked you hadn’t noticed them ogling you by now or if you had, why you hadn’t said anything. Green may be a doctor, he may be a skeleton monster, but in the face of his half-naked soulmate, he was just a man.

 

Not that G was really faring any better, the feel of your generous breast pressed into his arm was like the softest pillow and like the hottest brand simultaneously. Why couldn’t you be wearing a shirt? Why was it off? He usually wouldn’t complain but you were honestly right about him not being a voyeur, at least not to that degree, and you were his soulmate, you were special, you weren’t just some dame from down the way. He wasn’t usually adverse to sharing but he was very serious about his soulmate, like any monster would be. Wouldn’t you want to be with the one who was made for you and you for them? He wouldn’t ever need anyone else, sure your dance card was a bit fuller than most, but he didn’t mind, after all, half the spots were technically his.

 

As you walked you realized you were pinned between the two smooth-talking brothers and were half dressed.  _ Oh come on _ ,  _ I’m having a serious talk with myself later about this behavior.  _ You suppressed a relieved sigh as you stood in front of your now box-free apartment door. “Thanks guys, that was a fun ‘date’ haha but I really appreciate the help! I feel bad you and your cousins are always doing stuff for me, let me know if you guys ever need help with something.” You grinned up at the guys as you leaned up against your door. Green smiled at you and nodded, G gave you a sly grin and narrowed his eyes at you in a challenge.

 

“Don’t we get a goodnight kiss?” You twisted the grin on your lips into a forced look of disbelief. “It’s not night time.” You said with a cheeky cross of your arms. G raised a brow as Green quietly laughed. “Fine, a-” He looked down at his phone, “10:23am kiss?” You smirked and looked at your screen on your phone as you prepared to duck inside, knowing your door was unlocked and you had a quick escape route, no way could he actually expect you to agree, he’d stand there in shock while you closed the door on him.

 

“Oh? You better hurry because you have two sec-” G pinned you to the door and captured your lips, a smoky wintergreen scent enveloped you as he tangled a hand in your hair, gently tugging the roots deepening the kiss and pulling your hips to his with the hand around your waist. You gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to slip between your lips, you subconsciously pressed your hips closer to his in reaction as your eyes slid shut. Your soul gave a warm pulse as you felt a second pair of hands join G’s, they trailed up and around your legs, coming close to where you desperately wanted their touch, but instead just barely brushed by before sliding up over your hips. You groaned in protest into G’s kiss and he chuckled, he broke the kiss and kissed his way down your neck, nipping here or there, finally locking his teeth on the side of your neck. You moaned softly, the pair of disembodied hands slowly, almost cautiously gripping your ass. You had assumed the hands were G’s until your blurry eyes slid open and you saw Green with his piercing emerald stare leaning against the small wall between yours and Blue’s place, effectively blocking you and G from direct view with his large frame. You saw a pair of his hands floating behind him, they once again gave you the finger guns,  _ but didn’t he have four- oh. _ Those are  _ Green’s _ hands.

 

You flushed deeper as Green’s hands wandered a bit lower on your ass, G chuckled again as you squeaked, “Heh, my bro can do  _ a lot _ with those hands of his, he's very…  _ dexterous _ .” G gripped your earlobe between his teeth as Green’s hands slid over your bare midsection, teasing the edge of your waistband. G slipped his hand from around your waist to replace Green’s on your ass, your hands were gripping the back of his coat, you rubbed your thighs together as Green’s hands slowly slipped under the waistband-

 

“hey.” You froze, G froze, Green froze and as one you all turned to look up at the second floor window on Blue and Stretch’s side, which if you happened to lean out, like Stretch was you had a perfect view of your front door. Your face exploded in red, you were  _ mortified _ , sure you and Stretch never really had a talk about, well, anything but you tried to avoid shit like this. You were basically dry humping G and Green was definitely about to get a  _ handful _ of you, right in front of him. You disentangled yourself from G and you felt Green’s hands disappear from your body subtly. “think we  _ all _ need to have a talk, this uh-” Stretch disappeared from the window and you heard him struggle with something that sounded suspiciously like Blue. He came back, his shirt a bit torn, a small scuff across his cheek, “um yeah, we need to talk.” Your heart hammered in your chest, he didn’t look mad, just a bit more worn out than usual. “Give me about an hour to get the others together. And uhm, would you guys all take a shower and change?” G gave Stretch an easy grin, you missed the taunting gleam in his eye. Stretch glared back as you cautiously took a sniff of your bra,  _ do I smell  _ **_that_ ** _ bad? I mean sure I’m a bit sweaty- oh oof, yeah, that's a bit, ripe. _

 

You quickly lowered your hand and looked away, embarrassed, how could G stand to touch you like that, it was so bad that Stretch could smell it from up there.  _ That's it, didn’t think you could die like this but for my headstone I formally request a big, fat, “F”. _ Green smiled, noticing you misunderstanding Stretch’s comment, the real reason was really far more embarrassing for them than you. “Oh, It Is Not A Bad Smell, Dearest. Quite The Opposite, By The Sounds Coming From His Room I Would Say Blue Is Having Some… Difficulties.” You knew monster’s had sensitive noses but this was just ridiculous, you had lived next door to monsters plenty of times for years and have never had an issue, what changed? Maybe it was just a thing with skeleton monsters? It was true you hadn’t met any before, and you were sure there were plenty of species of monsters you hadn’t met yet.

 

G sighed and gave you a sly wink, “Well, I could come wash yer back, Doll.” Stretch snorted and tossed a shoe at the back of his skull, which was stopped by one of Green’s hands. “Careful, Stretch, Fragile Humans Are Present.” Stretch scowled,  _ i wouldn’t a hit her. _ You left the boys to their arguing and slipped inside, closing the door and leaning against it for a moment to catch your breath, they really were gonna be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But really, thanks for all the support you guys, keeps me going :)
> 
> Song is "Honey" by The Hush Sound
> 
>  
> 
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


	7. Bonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, theres talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-oh my g-God I didnt know you g-guys felt so passionately, maybe we could all go on a date, i know a really c-cool dump, do you guys like um, anime?
> 
> The "really cool" dump:  
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com

    You fiddled with your phone as you stood in front of your door, hesitating to leave, what did Stretch want to talk about? You couldn’t really think of a good reason he needed to call _all_ the guys. You trapped a nail between your teeth in thought, glancing at the sky through the accent window high on the wall. _Blue…_ _Oh!_ He did say something about having problems with Blue, you screwed up your face, he seemed perfectly fine the other day- oh… Maybe Blue knew what happened with Stretch the other night and he was mad? _No…_ You remembered his look of understanding he gave Stretch, he just seemed embarrassed not mad and that still didn’t answer why he was gathering all the guys too. You really felt like you were missing something, there weren’t many straws for you to grasp at but you were really reaching at this point.

 

    You grumbled to yourself and wrenched open the door, you were tougher than this, who knows maybe this didn’t really have anything directly to do with you! You squashed that thought immediately, _then why did he want me to come over?_ You sighed to yourself and straighten your spine, _well, I can say I’ve had more awkward neighbor situations than this, at least we don't have shared laundry facilities._ Getting stuck with an ex’s mom doing laundry and her asking why you and her son broke up for two hours because she was blocking the exit casually. _Well, your son cheated on me multiple times_. But of course you cant say that, water under the bridge and all that, so you lie and say it just didn’t work out, you wanted different things blah, blah, blah.

 

    You smoothed out your expression and lengthen your stride, trying to seem more confident than you felt, you were sure it almost worked. You knocked on the door and took a small half-step back, hands relaxed at your sides, a small smile on your lips as you waited. You heard a few thumps inside the house and frowned a bit, hearing what sounded like glass breaking, you thought about going in, or calling the police, you weren’t sure which when the door was almost ripped off its hinges by an annoyed looking Red. “hey sweetheart, c’mon in.” He turned away after opening the door and walked towards the livingroom. You stood there a moment, stunned, _not even a single pass at me? Maybe its worse than I thought._ You entered the house with considerably more trepidation, quietly closing the door and removing your shoes, lining them up next to Blue’s boots. You took a deep breath and walked down the small hallway to the kitchen.

 

    “DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST LEAVE HER TO LET HERSELF IN? USELESS INGRATE. JUST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER IS NOT HERE DOES NOT MEAN HE WILL NOT HEAR ABOUT THIS, RED. MUTT!” You heard a quiet “of course, m’lord.” Mutt appeared at your side a moment later and offered your his arm with a wink, his use of magic completely unnecessary, you snorted at him and relaxed slightly, grasping his arm. He escorted you the remaining few steps into the room and to a well-loved recliner off to the side. The scent of honey and smoke met your nose, _Stretch’s chair then_. You slowly looked around the room, trying to see what this might be about. Honestly most of them looked nervous, G gave you a wink and a careless wave, his brother giving you a soft smile which morphed into a smirk as he shot you the finger guns with a disembodied hand, causing you to blush. Red looked nervous, but that was probably more due to the threat from Black than the situation. Black was still glaring at Red, but turned his gaze away to drag it across your body slowly, giving you a devilish smile. Mutt was seated at your feet, head tilted onto his hand, his other hand idly picking at frayed patches on his pants, like always, seemingly bored with the situation. Sans was almost visibly sweating, he avoided your eyes casually, looking away just before you looked at him, his fingers picking harshly at the frayed edge of his jacket. Stretch was eyeing Blue carefully, Blue was fidgeting slightly more than usual, eyes glued to you, Stretch elbowed him and he flinched, before looking up at you and giving you a  sheepish wave. Stretch smiled at you and gave you a wink, “hey honey, thanks for comin’.” You nodded.

 

    “So, uh, whats the deal?” Green waved a hand at you, “Oh, No Need To Be Frightened, Dearest, You Did Nothing Wrong, We Just Need To Have a Chat.” That did absolutely _nothing_ to calm your nerves. You shifted your gaze carefully between the skeletons, waiting for one of them to actually do something besides stare. Sans finally huffed a sigh and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets before looking at you steadily.

 

    “so, uh, how much you know about monsters?” You paused and kind of shrugged, “Probably not much that will be useful to this conversation or whatever you’re fishing for.” Sans chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. “kinda figured…” He went silent for a moment before glancing at Green who raised his brow bone at him. Sans’ shoulders dropped and he turned back towards you. “i’m sorry, this must be weird, uh its nothing bad, just kinda… personal.”

 

    You screwed up your face in confusion, “You don’t have to tell me Sans-” You were cut off by a chorus of denials. Sans chuckled nervously, “well, yeah, kinda do, since it involves you an all, only fair.” He scratched the side of his face with his index finger and looked off to the side a moment. You could tell he was stalling and he seemed to realize that, you honestly were just confused at this point and a bit frustrated. “uh, you know about souls?”

 

    “I know they’re the whole of a being and I know to monsters they are very private things, only shown to people you really trust.” You didn’t look at Stretch as you said it, but he still flushed and looked away, you missed Red burying himself further into his hood. “That info packet thing they sent out to us was pretty vague.” Sans nodded, kind of expecting thats about all you knew, it was true of most humans who didn’t have close monster friends. You were taking most everything well for someone who knew only the basics about monsters. “Pretty much I only know what was outlined in that, not many monsters where I’m from.” You shrugged apologetically.

 

    “Not surprisin’, monsters tend to stick together out of habit.” G said from his spot on the couch. “Ain’t personal.” He shrugged and closed his eyes. “WE ARE GETTING SIDETRACKED.” Black snapped from his seat. Sans nodded and continued, “thats the basics yeah, they’re accurate, don’t worry, lets just say it lacks _soul_ .” A chorus of groans meet your ears as he winks at you. You laugh, it did a decent job of breaking the tension, Sans grinned at you and waited for the complaints to die down, a throw pillow went bouncing off his skull just making his grin widen. “But honestly, lets _flesh_ this out a bit.” He ducked and sidestepped a few more flying objects. “c’mon guys, you can have a _bone_ to pick with me later, we really need to make sure she understands this isn’t a _fibula_.”

 

    “QUIT YOU STALLING YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES AND TALK OR I’LL DO IT!” Black shook his fist at Sans, a sneer on his face. The rest of the skeletons looked about as exasperated with him as you felt, your curiosity was outweighing your fears considering none of them looked mad at you. Souls weren’t talked about much officially, not unless you were close friends with a monster, and you honestly hadn’t really known many monsters until now. Not that you had many friends in general, and the ones you had were pretty low-maintenance, get together once or twice a month for game night or just get plastered together at their place.  


    Sans clicked his tongue and sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders raised as if to brace himself. “for monsters, a soul is all we got, tiny bit of organic matter and a whole lot of magic is what we’re made of. Love, hope, and compassion is what makes up a monster’s soul, no matter what form we take, that is what keeps us kickin’ and gives us our bodies and magic. If one of us is killed, or dies, thats it, theres no coming back or surviving longer than a moment.” You weren’t sure were he was going with this exactly but you were enthralled, he saw tiny stars in your eyes as he continued to explain and grinned, the rest of the guys chuckling at your childlike expression, “humans are a bit different though.” He paused for effect as you blinked.

 

    “How?” He gave you a wink, you knew it was a rhetorical question but you felt the need to ask it. “human souls have Determination. human souls are so powerful they can even overcome death or even time in the right situations.” Normally Sans wouldn’t share this much information, but you needed to know. Sans knew that Stretch had seen your soul, and Stretch had smugly refused to tell the others what it had looked like, not that Sans had asked, but oh did he listen to see if he would answer when Blue asked him. Your eyes widened comically, “thats a pretty rare soul to have though, each trait is represented by a color, human children usually have solid colors while adults are usually  mix with one or two dominant traits.”

 

    “Are monster colors and traits different? I know you said your souls were made of love, hope, and compassion, are those limiting factors?” He saw the glint of sharp intelligence in your eye and he realized he had no idea what you did for a living, or exactly how old you were, or your favorite color… food… _shit_. It just dawned on him how little they really knew about you, in monster culture this wasn’t much of an issue, monsters already understood the concept of soulmates and weren’t afraid to jump in head first when the met the one(s). Humans were weird though, it had been so long since humans had even been aware of their own souls, old human leaders burying the knowledge to keep monsters locked beneath the mountain for eternity until they were nothing but dust and ruins. Humans had all sorts of odd courtship customs, they danced around their feelings, wasting time and running themselves ragged over something that should be instantaneous and easy.

 

    “Ah, sharp gal, exactly. Monsters have inverted white souls, the only time our soul color changes is when we perform magic or are intimate soul-wise with a mate, don’t mind givin’ you a lesson later.” G gave you a lecherous wink and made an odd hand gesture you were sure was very lewd by the other skeleton’s reactions. He had held up his hands, making a “V” with his index and middle finger of each hand before laying his right hand over the left, his right hand pointing down and his left up to make a diamond but you weren’t quite sure what that meant. Green’s expression flushed and darkened at his brother’s gesture towards you who’s grin crumbled on sight of his brother’s face and he hid in the fur of his coat. You blushed slightly as you remembered the way he felt, pinning you to the door, his hands on your- you heard awkward shifting and throat clearing, all the occupants of the room suddenly wanted to look anywhere but at you, except for Red, G, and Mutt whos gazes you felt burning into your skin. _Goddamn it, control yourself woman_.

 

    “uh, right, so humans usually have a main trait of red-Determination, orange-Bravery, yellow-Justice, green-Kindness, blue-Integrity, or purple-Perseverance.” You thought carefully over what he said and seemed lost in thought, you glanced at Stretch thoughtfully and he gave you a shrug in return. Your soul was gray though, not sickly, it sparkled and shone vibrantly but it wasn’t one of the colors Sans had mentioned. You opened your mouth to ask what your color meant when the front door slammed open to the apartment, sending you back into your chair in surprise. Your line of sight was obscured by a sudden mass migration of skeletons standing in front of you defensively whos postures all dropped in annoyance once they realized who the intruder was.

 

    “RED YOU STUPID INGRATE ARE YOU HERE? I FORBADE YOU FROM PARTICIPATING IN THIS FARCE, IT IS NOT POSSIBLE A MERE HUMAN GIRL COULD POSSIBLY BE OUR SOULMATE. THEY ARE FAR TOO FRAIL AND PATHETIC FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE.” You heard a sharp crack and Red yelped. You saw Blue flinch from your spot stuck behind them in the chair and pushed yourself to your feet, trying to shove yourself through the immoveable wall of bones. “but boss, she- CRACK!” The sound was louder this time and you finally registered what it was as you caught a glimpse of a skeletal hand suckerpunching Red across the skull and sending him to the ground. You growled and tried to shove your way through the boys who stubbornly refused to move, until you saw a sharp booted foot headed right for Red’s ribs.

 

    “ **STOP.** ” Edge’s boot froze just above his brother’s ribs. Thin orange thread halted his movement, deceptively strong. Red opened his eyes and saw his brother tied and frozen above him and you, having forced your way through the skeletons in their shock, glaring in rage at his brother, right eye blazing orange, fist clenched like you were holding a rope or a _mass of strings_ . “I don’t know who the _fuck_ you think you are, but you do _not_  come in here and start kicking the shit out of my friends, not in front of me you shithead pig!” Edge opened his mouth to start shouting when a yank of your wrist pulled his jaw shut, thread wrapping around his skull tightly. Edge stared in shock as you dismissed him, leaving him frozen in the middle of the room, only able to make growling noises and small movements.

 

    You knelt on the floor next to a stunned Red who looked up at you like you hung the stars in the sky. You pressed your hands to his face, checking the bone for fresh cracks and abrasions, tightening Edge’s bonds slightly every time you found even the smallest smudge on Red’s skull. The other skeletons shifter nervously behind you, glancing at each other in shock, except Stretch who remembered you doing something similar the other day, though it seemed weaker, he was mostly just glad to see Edge be put in his place. “Are you okay?” Red was in heaven, your soft hands pressed to his skull, gently probing his face for injuries, flaming iris flaring with every mark you found on his face.

    “yeh, yeh, i’m jus’ fine, sweetheart, don’ worry about me, i can take a few knocks to this ol’ rock of a skull.” Red grinned up at you, sockets closed in amusement, gold tooth sparkling. “‘sides, my bro’d never hurt me, hes just too cool, thats how he hugs.” Sweat started dripping down Red’s skull as you narrowed your eyes, the orange flame in your eye dimmed to a fiery ember that sparked as your amusement at the poor excuse he gave protecting his brother warred with the idea of a severe beating being a hug. “seriously sweetheart, i’m fine.” Red reached up and tucked a curl of hair behind your ear from his protected position on the floor under you. Causing you to dazzle him with a smile and a laugh.

 

    Stretch lazily looked up from where you and Red were talking on the floor to the enraged Edge who still could only make small angry noises and flex his fingers. Sans sidled up to him and hummed in thought as he observed the threads. “orange magic? wouldn a guessed.” Stretch shook his skull and gave Sans a smirk from the corner of his eye, “hmm, a little off _color_ there, i guess _ivory-_ eally gotta throw you a _bone_ ,” a small orange bone landed in Sans’ hand and he looked from it to Stretch in confusion who only snickered and stuck another sucker in his mouth.

 

    Mutt stared at the small bone pinched between Sans’ fingers a moment, looking between the bone, Stretch, and the threads that held Edge in place. It took him a moment but when he saw the way Stretch kept glancing at you, the pieces fell into place and he grinned at the small orange bone and went off to whisper in his lord’s ear. Black stared smugly at Sans as the skeleton in the blue sweatshirt glared at the small bit of magic. Stretch was basically throwing his deeds in Sans’ face and he didn’t even know it, this amused him to no end. Even his stupid dog of a brother had figured it out faster than their so-called ‘genius’ counterpart. Too caught up in his science and labs to understand social cues, even obvious ones such as that.

 

    Blue had stars in his eyes, you could do _magic? Wowie!_ And you were _so strong!_ He had never seen someone incapascitate Edge so quickly before, and on their own no less! His soul swelled in pride for you, and the way you jumped in to save a friend who was in danger? It made him simultaneously swoon at your bravery and sense of justice and want to scold you for just jumping in to a very dangerous situation. Edge was a very strong skeleton, he may be cocky but it unfortunately was not unfounded. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed though, you weren’t paying a smidge of attention to the infuriated skeleton, with death in his eyes yet you were keeping him locked in place. Blue’s eyelights grew fuzzy and a blush spread across his face, you were _so cool!_

 

    G grinned and nudged his brother as he looked at Blue, the shorter skeleton was all but vibrating in place with excitement. The stars about to explode from his eyes, G had to admit that was a pretty slick use of orange magic, Edge hadn’t stopped squirming once, G doubted he realized it was because of the magic type but just out of sheer rage. He watched you gently pat Red’s skull as you check him over, Red’s face flushed a deep crimson, his eyelights fuzzy, furious brother forgotten. Green chuckled beside him as he observed the other’s, he wasn’t happy about your choice to charge in front but so far, it was the most favorable outcome, he would have stopped you if he could have found a better way. _Only beauty can soothe the savage beasts_. Green snickered to himself and waved off his brother’s questioning look.

 

    Edge. Was. **_FURIOUS_**. How **dare** this little **twit** _dare_ touch **HE, THE TERRIFYINGLY TERRIBLE EDGE. You were going to regret even breathing the same air as he! As soon as he broke from your feminine trick magic he would run you through with his sword!** **He would** \- You suddenly stood from Red as you gently leaned him on the couch and turned- **string you up by your thumbs and give you a million lashes with a whip!** You stalked towards him, orange glow in your eye shooting sparks. **He would peel the skin from your bones-** you closed the distance between you two in seconds, worrying the others who quickly went to intervene- **carve out your soul!** His sockets were spitting bloody orange magic, growls tearing from his throat as you walked closer, ignoring the protesting skeletons and light grips on your wrists. You were so close, right in his face, closer than any many or monster had dared get, rightfully so, if he wasn’t bound he would- a scent slapped him across his face, causing him to still a moment, orange thread now biting slightly into his bones, not that he cared nor noticed.

 

    You frowned as you noticed the raging skeleton in front of you suddenly freeze, a shocked look on his face. He stared at you intently, as if you were both a dead rat on the street and the first thing hes seen to eat in weeks, not very flattering or really welcome at this time. You took a half step back and you swear you heard a small whimper leave his throat between his forcefully shut jaws. “Why did you hit Red?”

 

    The question was asked so quietly he wasn’t sure if you spoke at all, he saw your lips move and he felt the bindings around his skull loosen so he could answer. You saw his jaws part and waited to hear a tirade when instead you got one of a different kind, “ARE YOU DAFT HUMAN? WHEN YOUR CAPTIVE IS NOT HOLDING STILL YOU USE **BLUE** MAGIC SO IT INFLICTS PUNISHMENT EVERYTIME THEY REFUSE TO HOLD STILL, THIS WAS A FAR TOO GENTLE EXPERIENCE FOR SOMEONE YOU SAW AS A THREAT. I AM APPALLED AT WHAT THESE RAPSCALLIONS HAVE BEEN TEACHING YOU, IF ANYTHING.” And you thought Papyrus was loud, holy shit. Your eyes narrowed at the volume blast you just took, ears ringing.

 

    “you can let ‘em go, sweetheart, hes calmed down.” You felt Red’s clawed hand on your shoulder and you frowned at him, small scuff mark under his eye. _Seriously? He saw this as calm, this is fucked uppp. And what does he mean let him down? I’m not doing this._ As soon as you finished the thought you suddenly felt very tired. “yeah, let him down honey, you don’t have much magic, you’re gonna burn out, not that i’d mind giving you a refill.” Stretch agreed, winking at you, getting a swift kick from Blue and being dragged away by his sweatshirt collar. “VULGAR AS USUAL YOU FUCKING ASHTRAY.”

 

    “Please, Edge, Not In Front Of The Lady. But Dearest You Really Should Let Him Down, He Has High HP But You Are Still Draining It.” Green supplied, gently gliding across the room, testing the threads with his many hands. You just gaped at them like they’d lost their minds, _why did they think you were doing it?_ “Just let go, Doll.” G added, tossing his arm around your shoulders and grasping your clenched fist. Why were you making a fist? As soon as you opened your fingers the threads disappeared and Edge fell to the ground in a pile of bones. “Great job, Doll.” G kissed the side of your head with a satisfied smirk at Edge, which you barely noticed due to the shock that you _have fucking magic holy shit_. (Error 404, human.exe has crashed, for support please call the number located in the user’s guide page 1:9).

 

    Red hurried over to his brother and helped him up, he was sure he was gonna hit him again but Edge gave you a short glance and thought better of it. Red stood in shock at his brother not just doing as he pleased, Edge gave him a sharp glare and he flinched. “Is That Her?”Edge asked him quietly, not a usual setting for his imposing brother. Red grunted an affirmative, eyelights trained on your frozen form a moment longer. G was pouting and poking you in the cheek as you stare at your fist, _no way_. “Are you ignoring me Doll, I’m hurt.” G pouted, bony cheeks puffed out dramatically.

 

    “Ah, I Believe She Just Realized She Has Magic And Can Use It Well Dear Brother, Too Well.” Green chuckled, reading your expression easily. The glow had long since faded from your eye, leaving behind a couple dark circles, he frowned and pulled you from his brothers grasp and sat you on the couch, unable to ignore his healer’s instincts. He placed his hand over yours interrupting your line of sight and drawing your attention with a blink. “You Used Quite a Bit of Magic There, How Are You Feeling.” You blinked softly up at the green-eyed doctor, “Uhm, tired I guess, but not like physically. Did… Did I really use magic? I thought humans lost the ability after they made the barrier as punishment.” Green patted your hand gently and reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of monster candy.

 

    “Yes, That Is True, But That Was Also A Long Time Ago, Its True, Not Every Human Has Magic, Nature It Seems Is More Selective This Time Around.” He gently stroked the skin on the inside of your wrist, peering at you through his narrow frames. “But Yes, You Did Indeed Use Magic, To Protect Red.” Red’s chest puffed a bit, making him immune to Edge’s glare for a moment, Red wasn’t no slouch, but he liked the thought of his girl going to bat for him and winning. He was going to have to _properly_ thank you later, drool pooled in his mouth, eyelights fuzzing and mind planning the many ways he could _thank_ you, Edge growled at him and yanked on his collar, the pair shortcutting away without another word.

 

    Green handed you the candy and you popped it in your mouth, after a moment the almost too-sweet candy dissolved and you shrugged at him not feeling any different, he frowned in thought and tapped his chin with a finger, aimlessness looking around the room as he pondered why that hadn’t refilled some of your magic, monster food worked the same on humans as monsters other than it tasted way better. Why wouldn’t it refill your magic too? His eyes landed on Stretch who was still getting an earful from his brother off to the side in hissed whispers. _Maybe…_ “Let Me Explain A Bit More About Souls. Outside Encounters, Souls Can Be Seen When One Wishes To Be Intimate, Violent, For Medical Purposes, Or When Bonding. Many Of These Things Are Done In Private With Someone Or Someones You Trust With Your Whole, Well, Soul!” Green chuckled and attempted to subtly infuse you with his magic topically through your hand where he held it softly under the guise of an examination.

    It was non-invasive, besides the obvious, it wouldn’t give you much but it might lessen the dark circles. He kept talking as he slowly leaked magic, “Some People Are Lucky Enough To Meet Their Soulmate or Mates. Thats The Only Time Soul Bonding can Occur, Between Soulmates. Soulmates Are Just As They Sound, I Understand Humans Have Some Idea Of What They Are About But Its A Bit Shallow Compared To What It Means In Reality.” He watched you like a hawk for any reaction, no matter how small, he knew from Stretch the other day that you had reacted rather strongly to Blue leaking magic and as a doctor he knew what was an unusual reaction and so far you didn’t seem to be having one yet, even your reaction to Blue’s magic was normal. He was a boss monster as they all were and you were a human who had not been exposed to magic, much less the magic of a soulmate. He would have been more shocked if you _hadn’t_ had a reaction.

 

    You stared up at Green, feeling a tingling in your hand that slowly traveled up your arm but the information he was providing was too interesting to ignore at the moment and the feeling wasn’t unpleasant exactly. It was a feeling kind of like that aloe vera with lidocaine in it, soothing and numbing, but it still tingled. “Soulmates Are The Real Deal, They Are The Best Match For You And You For Them.” _Sounds romantic, Green has such a soothing voice_ . The soothing tingle had reached your shoulder and was making its way slowly across to your chest. Green narrowed his eyes as he saw yours droop slightly and a slight flush gather at your cheeks. He lowered the volume of magic and slowed its progress, seeing your cheeks cool and eyes become more alert. You were _really_ sensitive to their magic, he was sending nothing but the tiniest thread through you now and you were still a bit dazed looking.

 

    “hey, paps, how's work?” Sans had stepped into the kitchen a moment while Green checked on you, nice to have a doctor in the family, especially one so good at explaining delicate situations. Sans leaned over the sink as his brother happily chattered in his ear about the flowers they got in today. Sans had to admit he was also avoiding the situation, he was already screwing it up, he screws everything up. He didn’t know why they voted he be the speaker other than the fact this was his timeline. He rolled his eyes and fiddled with a pen left on the counter, of course they didn’t want him to be the leader unless it was something they didn’t want to do. He about snapped the pen in half with annoyance, answering his brothers enthusiasm with non-committal answers.

 

    “WELL, I BELIEVE YOU HAVE HIDDEN IN THE KITCHEN LONG ENOUGH, BROTHER, TIME TO GET BACK OUT THERE. I APOLOGIZE I CANNOT BE THERE, BUT FEAR NOT ONCE I AM DONE WITH WORK I SHALL COME HOME AND COOK EVERYONE ANOTHER GREAT DINNER, HOPEFULLY SHE WILL ALSO JOIN US!” Sans flushed and looked to the side, his bro knew him so well. “heh, i aint hidin’ bro, green is going over a few things with her, we’ll see how it goes.” He tapped the pen against the counter, sweat beading on his skull as he chuckled nervously. You seemed to be doing alright so far, not that he had really gotten into the good stuff before Edge decided to show up and be an ass. He had to admit, watching you basically accidentally kick his ass had been both the funniest and the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was so fucked up.

 

    Black shifted in his chair, this was boring, he thought he finally might get to do something when that peacock Edge had shown up but then you had easily taken care of him. Which infuriated Black, he would severely beat Mutt for this later. You should never have had to lift a finger, he halted in his rage as realized that exact situation easily could have been him instead of Edge. He would have to make sure to punish Mutt when you weren’t around, if you got that angry with Edge for that you would downright _hate_ Black. He pondered a moment longer, maybe he should more sparing with the punishments… He scrapped that idea immediately, you would just have to understand this is how things were done. Or maybe he’d have to punish you himself, Black’s mauve eyes twinkled and he laced his fingers.

 

    Mutt rolled his eyes as he looked back at you, half listening to Green’s un-subtle explanation of souls and soulmates. He could practically _feel_ his brother plotting behind him, not that it was unusual, he’d be more unnerved if he _wasn’t_ plotting. He almost regretted telling his brother about Stretch’s hint, he knew that it would have taken Black much longer to figure out what was going on, not that Mutt would ever say that, Black would give him a boot in the ribs for sure. Mutt scratched the ridge of his nose under the shadow of his hood, he could see the telltale flush on your face, the dazed look in your eyes and your _smell_. His sense of smell was a bit more sensitive than the others’, so they couldn’t quite tell what was happening. Mutt followed the green trail of magic winding up your arm lazily to try and inch it’s way to your soul. Mutt yawned, he knew it wouldn’t work, you were wired one way for them and Green better stop while he can, either way he was down to watch.

 

    G lounged in the couch space behind you as his brother talked, watching as your face heated when his brother’s magic crawled slowly over your skin. Your eyes had glazed slightly and you had leaned a bit more into Green until he backed off and you sat back, G’s upper arm gently brushing your back. You still felt really relaxed, leaning into G until his arm slid around you and you were snug between his chest and the couch back, you leaned your head against the space between his shoulder and arm, his fingers gently resting on the back of your free hand casually. Stretch scowled at the pair over his brother’s head as he repeated himself for the fifth time, asking Stretch if he was listening and threatening to start over again, as if he hadn’t heard all of his brothers lectures by this point and knew them by heart. You were going to smell like _them_ now, not _him_ , Stretch pouted before perking up, well, he could easily make you smell like him again.

 

    “BROTHER QUIT OGLING OUR SOON-TO-BE-DATEMATE PLEASE, I’M SURE SHES HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SMOTHERING HER WITH YOUR SLOTH-LIKE TENDENCIES.” Stretch hummed and looked down at Blue, slinging his hands in his pockets in search of another sucker, tracing over his ‘special’ cigarette case longingly before finding the aforementioned candy. He was going to have a nice long smoke or two after this, maybe you’d join him? The way you stared into Green’s eyes and leaned into G suggested maybe later, Stretch forced himself not to pout, here he was saying how much he understood and he was being like this. He forced his gaze back to his brother and to actually listen to him this time instead of your quiet conversation with the other two.

 

    Black sighed again and stood, this was running on much longer than expected, way too much lollygagging for his tastes. He had a business to run after all and had pushed back an important meeting for this, he checked his watch one more time and stood, Mutt easily standing as well, slouched behind his brother. “WE ARE LEAVING, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING I MUST GET TO AND HAVE PUT IT OFF LONG ENOUGH. YOU MAY REACH US ON OUR PHONES IF NEED BE, AS I SEE THIS ALL WAS A HUGE DISASTER AND A MASSIVE WASTE OF TIME AS EXPECTED.” Black stalked out of the house followed by Mutt who gave you a lazy wink and quietly closed the door behind him. You contemplated their departure a moment, part of you a bit sad though you weren’t sure why. Green’s soft voice and G’s hand stroking your hair pulled you back to the conversation at hand. You kind of felt like you did with Stretch yesterday, too hot and needy, but it was soft kind of like sex when you’re stoned. You felt content to simmer in the need, Green’s soothing voice explaining how soulmates could sometimes use each other's magic. Something about that tickled your brain but you dismissed it for now, your eyelids drooped and almost closed until you felt the tingle reach your soul and you gasped, seizing Green’s hand, arching into G.

 

    Green choked on his words, his magic had finally reached your soul, a warmth spread through his chest, a pleasant tingling brushed against him. His brother’s gaze raked over you, your eyes were glazed, face flushed and warm, your free hand had grabbed the back of his and laced the fingers. Stretch glanced into the livingroom and then locked eyes with Sans who was peering in from the kitchen, “hey bro, we ran out of taco shells yesterday, we need to head to the store and get some more, our girl can’t try your tacos without them.” Blue finally stopped his tirade and immediately started for the door, tacos were serious business and you were serious business, so this was a mission of utmost importance. Stretch tilted his head at the shorter skeleton and Sans nodded with one last glance at you before shortcutting outside to meet the brothers. Stretch and Sans silently got in the car with Blue claiming shotgun and headed across town, neither quite happy about it, but cowardly enough to drive away.

 

    Green was having trouble focusing as your soul greedily took in his magic, your breath uneven and heavy, you finally noticed the green magic weaving across your skin and surmised this must be the tingling you felt before. But why was your soul so _sensitive_? You flushed deeper, trying to focus on what Green was saying trying to ignore how nice G felt pressed against you, the fur from his jacket tickling your face. He was explaining how meeting your soulmate felt and you frowned slightly, wondering if he spoke from experience.

 

    Green paused slightly, trying to distract himself with facts to keep this as platonic as possible, no matter how much it pained him. You were frowning, why were you frowning, what did he say? G also noticed the shift in your posture, you seemed a bit more stiff and leaned slightly away from Green, causing him to falter in his words. He was getting used to the press of your skin to his bones, the warmth of human skin always surprised him, though he supposed the warmth of his bones surprised others more than anything. He wondered what you thought of them all of the sudden, worried if the missing palms of his hands disgusted you, the unsightly cracks in his skull, hell he was just magic and bones, no wonder you were pulling away. A wave of self-loathing crawled through his gut, poisoning the butterflies fluttering in between his ribs.

 

    “Um, about knowing when you meet your soulmate thing, about how it feels?” Green blinked, holding his breath for a moment, nodding for you to continue. You fingers tightened around his subconsciously, you’re not sure why this mattered to you so much but you really wanted to hear the answer regardless. I mean sure, Green was pretty good looking, he was always well-dressed anytime you saw him, which honestly had only been twice, he was nice, had a hidden sense of humor, seemed like a pretty good catch. Not that you think he’d ever be interested in you, he’s way too good for you, not to act like Stretch isn’t a good catch, he's just a  bit more your speed, your comfort zone. “Is that how it feels for everyone?” Green tapped his chin with one of his extra hands and adjusted his glasses.

 

    “Hmmm, I Suppose Not, That Is Just What I Have Gathered It Is Like From Talking With Friends/Patients/Colleagues.” He returned his gaze to yours, “My Cousins And I Have Yet To Actually Take A Mate, So We Are Not As Knowledgeable About Certain Specifics As Others May Be, But At Least It Can Give You An Idea, Just In Case It Occurs For You.” You looked at him skeptically for a moment, part of you was very relieved to hear he didn’t have anyone romantically in his life, another part was wondering if he had been with anyone _ever_. Which you honestly found hard to believe, who wouldn’t fall for the charismatic doctor? G chuckled against you, “Heh, my bro is quite the ladies’ man, they were throwing themselves at him all the time.” G gave his brother a shit eating grin as Green blushed and glared, sure, he had a few flings but no one kept his interest for long, but G made it sound like he had to beat them off with a stick.

 

    Green thought it was cute the way your expression twisted in distaste after G’s latest comment. “I see.” G’s grin widened at the sour note in your voice and the way your eyes narrowed. Green blinked rapidly behind his glasses and held up five of his hands in innocence, you still grasping his sixth, his magic still slowly pouring into your soul. “Honestly G Is Making It Sound Like A Bigger Deal Than It Was,” Green started as G ended with “Oh and weren’t you on Mettaton’s Golden List Of The Underground’s Most Eligible Bachelors and you were number one 5 years in a row? Think we still have a few copies laying around in storage.” The flush left Green’s face, leaving it paler than the bone it was made from when he caught your expression. If he didn’t know better that was some emerald green jealousy painting your face.

 

    A loud ringing interrupted G’s ribbing and your increasingly confusing stomach full of emotions. You tugged your phone from our back pants pocket, getting a bit fresh with G who just grabbed a handful of your ass acting like he was supporting you when you leaned away slightly to reach your phone. Once you grabbed your phone and stuck it to your ear you landed a bit hard, more on G’s lap than next to his hip making him wheeze dramatically, rethreading your fingers with Green’s much to his surprise as you answered the phone with an apologetic look and a grin. “Sorry, I’ve been waiting for his call all day.” G about crushed the phone in your hand when he heard your next words, Green forcing his grip on your hand not to tighten.

 

    “Hey Ryan, can’t wait to see you tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you guys are the best, comments and kudos give me life I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me while I worked through this chapter, I'm still not happy with it and it's mostly just necessary information, but I think you guys will like the next one for sure!


	8. Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are nosy.

         “ _Hey, yeah, its been a while since we’ve hung out, huh?_ ” You smiled, absentmindedly rubbing your fingers across the back of Green’s hand. “Yeah, I’ve missed you!” Ryan chuckled and asked what time you would be there, he was just about to hop in the shower. You checked the time on your phone, noting it was already seven in the afternoon. “Uh, give me about an hour?” You were oblivious to the disgruntled skeletons straining to hear the other half of the conversation. Ryan agreed and hung up with a “ _Later Boss_.” You smiled at your phone and stood from G’s lap, he rigidly released you, Green released your hand in a similar manner, the tingling of his magic faded softly to the back of your mind. Both brothers were frowning, G a bit harder than Green, eyes narrowed slightly. The grin slipped from your lips and you joined in the frowning party that was apparently taking place.

 

          “Uh sorry, I haven’t talked to Ryan in forever, I was supposed to have plans with him the other night when I met the other guys at Grillby’s but he couldn’t make it, so we’re going out tonight. Did you guys want to go? Should I ask the others?” You nervously flipped your phone back and forth between your hands as the silence stretched on. “I mean, you guys don't have to go, if you don’t want to…” _What the hell is their problem?_ Their expressions were unreadable and honestly if they didn’t say something soon you were probably just going to leave.

 

          G froze as he heard a masculine chuckle come from your phone as you excitedly talked to ‘ _Ryan_ ’. He curled his lip, who was this kid? Your boyfriend? You never mentioned a boyfriend, and G didn’t think you would sleep around, not like he could talk, but the thought of you being with another man, another _human_ set his marrow ablaze. Green felt his magic sparking in his soul, angry and buzzing like a hornets nest instead of the soft tingling of winter snow on hot skin. His agitation had spiked as you suddenly stood, pulling yourself from their grasps with a grin. Were you _mocking_ them? Was this a **_g a m e  t o y o u?_ ** And then you invited them to go with you with the same expression, your eyes twinkling. They sensed no deceit in your soul, and none in your body language, just some confusion which was morphing into irritation.

 

         “Sure thing, Doll, we’ll go with ya, I don’t know about you, but I’m _bone_ dry myself,” G recovered first with a wink. _Yeah, like I’m gonna leave you alone with some human rat at a bar_. Green’s expression softened to his usual pleasant smile and nodded in agreement, folding his hands in his lap, crossing his legs at the knees. A happy smile lit your face, chasing away the suspicious green tint to your right eye and made your soul glow brighter, almost causing the two to squint. You happily tapped away at your phone letting Ryan know a few friends you made might be coming as well.

 

**_Ryan: k_ **

 

    You rolled your eyes in annoyance, his short responses were a pet peeve of yours, you continued scowling at the screen as you tried to ask him if anyone else was going to show up. You mostly felt bad, the skeleton crew could be pretty intimidating, and Ryan was a cocky asshole, you really didn’t him to start a dick measuring contest. Because honestly, he would probably lose hands down to any of them. You flushed, _Maybe in more ways than one_.

 

    G scowled at the flush that stained your face as you looked at your phone, what did that kid text you? You looked annoyed, smug, then, well, lets just say he doesn’t want to see that look on your face any time other than when you’re looking at him. G slinked quietly from the couch and appeared before you, plucking the phone from your hand. Luckily you still had the conversation open, it was nothing damning, seemed mostly like talk between a couple of friends, nothing to flush about, even if he did seem to have a penchant for using short responses to annoy you, much like Sans to his brother. He took that all in the split second it took you to react with an indignant “Hey!” As you tried to swipe your phone back from the taller skeleton, he was one of the less annoyingly tall skeletons at about Red’s height of six feet, he however was much leaner than Red, making it easier to reach his hands. You were decent tall for a human female but he still managed to dodge your grasping hands with his easy grin. “Calm down Doll, figured I should put our digits in for ya.”

 

    G carefully dropped your phone behind himself for Green’s hands to catch, he left the conversation open so maybe he could read a bit farther back to see exactly who this guy was. Sure they would find out when they went to the bar, but always good to be prepared. Green’s eyes flew across the screen, your conversations were sparse and lacked any depth, looks like you mostly just texted to confirm what time you were meeting, looks like most conversations were over a phone call, most lasting over two hours. Green narrowed his eyes, there's very few people many would have that long of a conversation with, especially since from what he could tell you hardly looked at your phone. He honestly hadn’t seen you even touch it until it rang at that most inopportune time. Next he tried to check your gallery to see if you had any photos of Ryan, your background was a galaxy gif, the case black with a pattern of golden stars so no help there, but not enough to confirm he wasn’t someone romantically involved with you. As he rapidly selected the correct app G kept you distracted for the mere moments it was going to take Green to sift through your phone.

 

    “Really, G?”You huffed as you pressed your chest against his lower ribs as you tried to reach for his hand, not knowing the phone was in another’s hands. You weren’t really annoyed he had your phone, not like you really had anything to hide, except maybe some photos you’d rather they didn’t see at least you password protected your photos after one too many people tried to go through them, but the fact he just plucked it from your hand and didn’t ask is what annoyed you. “I would have given it to you if you would have asked!” He wrapped his ‘free’ arm around your waist and pulled you close.

 

    “Oh? All I have to do is ask?” You flushed and scowled at him, phone momentarily forgotten, you placed your hands on his chest and narrowed your eyes. “Well, consider this me askin’ Doll.” He purred, closing his right socket in a wink. You forced yourself not to shift your thighs and to keep up the scowl as he chuckled at you.

 

    “Give me the phone, G.” He just pressed you closer and grinned down at you, slipping his hand behind his back to keep up the illusion. You growled and shoved your arms around his waist fishing for the hand that held your phone, he could only move his arm so far from that angle. He refused to release you from your position against him so you pressed the side of your face between the edge of the fluffy collar on his dark blue bomber jacket and his smoky wintergreen scented soft goldenrod sweater. It blunted the hard press of his collarbone therefore aiding in maximum reach.

 

    Green had to pause in his perusal of your phone to appreciate the moment, you were pressed against G fully, arms wrapped around his waist in what appeared to be a passionate embrace but was actually a struggle for dominance. His arm banded around your waist, your hair spilling over his bones like a rich, silky waterfall. He was looming over you with a soft grin on his face as the side of yours was pressed to his chest. You fit well together, your soft curves fitting against him like heaven. Green smiled and snapped a photo, he hadn’t seen his brother look like that in a long time, he was unable to open your gallery due to a password but it seems he could still take photos. He took another with his own phone and slipped it into his pocket before adding his and the rest of the skeletons’ numbers to your phone. G probably wouldn’t appreciate that, but Green would be fair to the rest of them, it's your choice who to form bonds with.

 

    “Fine, fine, I’ll give it back.” You paused in your struggles against the skeleton, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “For a price.” A slick grin slid across his face. You rolled your eyes, _of course, there it is._ You were still pinned to his chest, your arms had wrapped around his waist while he talked. Green just had to sneak another photo, this was just too adorable. You still were curious about his ‘price’ even if you doubted you’d ever agree to it. He chuckled, his hand sliding low on your back, causing your hips to subtly shift towards his. “Well, I always take sexual favors.” You dug your thumb into the narrow gap you could feel near his spine with a scowl. “Ah! Yeah, exactly like that but maybe a lot less rough and with your mouth.” He wiggled his brow at you his sleazy grin still firmly in place, his teasing tone softening it. “C’mon Doll, don’t be like that! I’m jus teasin’ ya.” Since you couldn’t physically escape his hold, you fought back your grin and looked away from him.

 

    You were so cute when you pouted, where others may have died on the spot from one of your glares he just felt the heat from your soul shining on him, warming his bones. He pressed a kiss to your turned cheek, your eyes popped wide and the flush returned to your face much to your dismay. “Too cute, Doll.” You grunted and started to push him away harder to no avail, your face about ready to ignite. Something about being genuinely called cute always made you flustered, cute things were small and dainty, you were not. He just started peppering kisses across your cheek and neck as you leaned away like a cat with an overzealous owner. “Geeeeee, stooooooop.” His kisses were accompanied by soft nips when his teeth came into contact with your neck, you struggles weakened slightly as he nipped a bit harder, his tongue following his trail of bites up your neck. He just chuckled and continued his gentle assault.

 

    Green grinned, but glanced at his watch and saw you were running out of time. “It Is Almost Half Past Seven, Dearest.” You paused, hand pressed over G’s eyes to try and stop him, but honestly he was much stronger than you so you mostly just impeded his vision. You craned your neck back to look at Green, unintentionally giving G better access. You yelped as his teeth clamped down gently, your eyes slide closed a moment, long enough for your phone to disappear from his hands and into G’s back pocket. Green hummed at that look on your face, your eyes fuzzy when you opened them a moment later. You finally managed to disentangle yourself from G’s arms and warded him off with outstretched hands. “Down, boy.” G just snickered and held out your phone after fishing it from his back pocket. You swiped it from his hand and shoved it in yours.

 

    You carefully eyed G as you walked towards the front door, never turning your back to him once, except you forgot about the other skeleton in the room who you bumped into when you should have been almost to the door. You jumped and yelped, “Green! Holy shit, you scared me, you guys move too fast.” He gave you a cheeky grin, looking a bit out of place, it made him look more like his brother. He opened the door for you, you leaned up and gave him a kiss of the cheek in thanks and walked through the door, feeling a pinch on your ass as you passed through the door and you turned back to glare at G but saw he was still across the room, all his hands accounted for. Green gave you a cheeky grin and a wave with a single floating hand before the door shut. “Cheeky man.” Your cheeks were stained a slight pink as you walked back through your front door to change and grab your things.

 

    G grinned at his younger brother, it was good seeing this side of him, playful, he's always been so serious and distant, not like he was when they were kids. That Green loved japes and puzzles and cooking, but then he grew up and became a medical doctor to help out the humans. Green had such a kind soul, even when work wore him to the bone, even forgetting to eat sometimes G making trips down to the hospital some nights just to make sure his brother had eaten something that day. The dark circles were now barely there under his brother’s sockets, his eyes a vibrant emerald sparkling with mirth unlike their usual dull jade as he turned away from the closed door. A pair of his hands removed his glasses and polished them as Green straightened his sweater. G snickered at him, _Ah, thats cute, watchin’ my baby bro actually try to look nice for our gal._ A pleasant warmth swirled in his soul, this is all he ever wanted for his brother, a roof over their heads, the stars above, fresh air, a happy life, and maybe a mate, it was all more than G ever thought he’d see, beyond what he had hoped. To see his brother doing something as casual as preening for his mate before going out made his soul ready to burst with happiness.

 

    “Brother? What Are You Grinning At? I Won’t Have You Pulling Any Japes Tonight, We Need To Be On Our Game.” G just chuckled, grin wider than it had been in years. “Ah, sorry bro, I’m just happy.” Green paused and looked him in the eyes for a moment, dropping his already pristine sleeve. He smiled and walked over to G, placing his hands on his shorter brother’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “Me Too, Sans, Me Too.”

 

    “Still gonna dunk on this _Ryan_ guy.” G mumbled from where his face was pressed into his brother’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Green let out a loud bark of laughter, not his forced subdued laughter, his _real_ laughter. Green cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, G stood in his brother’s embrace until his grin became a little less watery and stepped back, seeing his brother not faring much better, magic making tiny tracks down the side of his face. G patted him on the arm, “C’mon bro, don’t cry, I’ll cry, remember, happened all the time when we were kids.” Green chuckled and wiped his sockets with a small cloth he pulled from his pocket. G dusted the sleeves of his jacket for imaginary dust and shot his brother a wink and a pair of finger guns, “Well, shall we escort our lady to the bar?” Green snorted and gave himself a once-over in the hall mirror, grabbing his keys from his pocket he strode from the apartment. “Heh.” G strode after him, locking and closing the door behind himself, he forgot how confident Green could be when he was after something he wanted.

 

    You changed into something a bit more comfortable, touched up your eyeliner and pulled your hair into a bun. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, You wore a dark charcoal gray sweater dress with black tights that had a subtle golden spray of stylized stars near your lower calves and ankles, peeking above your black flat ankle boots. You added a pair of plain golden stud earrings and an infinity scarf with a similar pattern to your tights and brushed your teeth, checking yourself over again in the mirror you stopped and rolled your eyes. What were you preening for? _Ugh, I was trying to dress down but knowing G and Green will be there kinda makes it hard to not dress a bit nicer._ _Okay, stop, just go. Not like you basically hadn’t hung out with them in one of your shabbiest outfits earlier._ You still couldn’t believe they had found you attractive like that, old makeup smeared under your eyes, hair coming loose from the half-assed bun with some of it plastered to your skin with sweat. You shuddered, G had actually been close enough to smell you and had willingly licked you, and you knew for a fact they had a great sense of smell, maybe it's a monster thing.

 

    A moment later you heard a rough knock on your door at the other end of the hall, you checked your phone one last time to make sure Ryan hadn’t bailed again as you walked towards the door, absently swiping up your keys. You had switched your phone to your wallet case so you’d have less things to carry and opened the door, still eyeing your phone warily.

 

    “wow, sweetheart, you get all dolled up for lil ol’ me?” You jerked your gaze up at the rough growl., you knew that knock had seemed a bit hard for G or Green. Red stood before you, leaning up against the doorframe taking up the entire space, his shoulders wouldn’t fit with how broad he was if not for the exact way he was standing. “You practice that in the mirror before coming over, Red?” His grinned just stretched wider, not taking your bait this time. “At first I thought you might be a peacock, all bright color and sound,” his brow raised, “but I see now you’re more like a fish.” His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what you meant, sweat beading on his forehead.

 

    “how tha fuck am i like a fuckin fish?” You smirked and mirrored his stance on the other side of the doorway. “Oh, don’t worry, it's not a **_red_** **_herring_** , you’re just really good at _taking the_ ** _bait_**.” He snorted and grinned. “good one, sweetheart. so my bro went to bed,” you looked at the time on your phone incredulously and raised a brow at Red, “ah, yeah, he has to get up real early for work, so do i usually but i don’ need tha sleep as much as him.” You nodded, it made sense, “so i was wonderin what you was up to? gonna head down ta grillby’s for some grub, seein if ya wanted ta go, y’know, to make up for my bro.” He turned wistful for a moment, “dunno where i went wrong with that kid, gave him good food,” You assumed he fed an infant a diet of bar food, _poor Edge_. “taught him how not to get dusted, so i took real good care of em, taught him right from wrong, dunno why he's so spoiled, not like we had a lot and i mean i only dropped him a handful of times, and he only landed on his head twice.” You grimaced when you thought back to the gnarly cracks running down the younger brother’s skull, maybe a few of those was just straight up poor child supervision. You felt a bit worse about dropping him to the ground like you did earlier, even if you hadn’t been aware of what you were doing anyway. “I’m actually headed to another bar across town to meet a few friends i haven’t seen in a while, G and Green are actually going with me, do you want to go too?”

 

    Your smile warmed his soul, it felt how the sun did on his bones the second they left the underground through the shattered barrier into the waiting morning sun. Almost white-hot but you also wanted to stay there forever and bask in the warmth, even if you burned up, Red was sure there was a human story about that but he couldn’t seem to form a thought. You were always so nice to him, even when he was at his crudest you just fired back with a snarky one-liner causing his soul to burst into flame and embarrassingly enough make his eyelights turn to hearts, which he could fortunately control to some degree. He was ready to turn the tables on you, but you just kept surprising him, you really weren’t like anyone he had ever met and he was ecstatic you would soon be his, well _theirs_ , but really, **his** . “hmm, if this is your way of askin’ me on a date, we need to lose the sleeze brothers, dunno how you can stand them pawing you.” Red scrunched his face in distaste as if he was not prone to be the one pawing you. “Hmm, gotta say Red, don’t think _green_ is your color.” Red scowled and sputtered, freezing as you sauntered up to him, squinting hard at his face. You grinned and licked your thumb, bringing it close to his face as you leaned up towards him on your toes. His breath hitched and he looked at you startled, you gently rubbed a mustard spot by the corner of his mouth.

 

    “Ha, calm down, you have mustard on your face.” After wiping away the mustard from his cheek, you inspected the rest of his face carefully for marks from his brother earlier, noticing that they had disappeared for the most part to your satisfaction and no new ones seemed to have appeared though he was wearing his usual baggy black jacket... Red chuckled, capturing your wrists he leaned forward as he pulled you towards him, placing a soft kiss to your lips. “thanks for worrying, sweetheart, but i’m okay.” He leaned back as you flushed again and looked away shyly, these guys were pretty loose and free with the physical affection, “but if ya wanna kiss it better, i wouldn’t say no, i’d even take a pity fuck.” You scowled at him, _there it is, fucking pig_. You grunted at him and pulled at your wrists as he snickered, peppering your face with small kisses as practiced his worst lines. “Nooooo, Reddddd, stopppppp.” He chuckled as you continued to lean away from him, your grunts of disgust turning into giggles, his breath tickling your skin softly.

 

    “Isn’t this adorable, bro?” Red had released your hands and was nuzzling your cheek softly with a grin on his face as you giggled, not really trying to get away anymore, you liked the cuddly soft Red. His shoulders dropped at G’s comment and he rested his forehead on your shoulder in annoyance. You patted the back of his skull in sympathy and he grumbled, wrapping you tighter in his large embrace. You gave G an unimpressed look from his position in your doorway, standing much like Red earlier with the addition of Green smiling pleasantly behind him.

 

    “asgore-damned, greasy-looking fucking cockblocks.” Red grumbled into your shoulder, you rolled your eyes and gave Red a flick to the skull for assuming he was getting anywhere near your pants. He just grumbled and refused to move, “Red I told you that you could go too. But I _am_ going so either let go or get in the car.” He just squeezed you tighter as G grinned his cheshire grin, Green fiddling with his keys in hand as they waited for Red to make a decision. “You can sit with me in the back.” He heaved a great, put-upon sigh before slowly releasing you and looking at the brothers smugly, G scowled at him and turned on his heel, Green gracefully stepped to the side as his brother skulked back outside followed by a sharply grinning Red. Green chuckled and gave you a wink, “Shall We, My Dear?” He offered you his elbow again and you laughed, pulling your door shut behind yourself.

 

    Green escorted you to a newer black Toyota Camry and opened the back door with a flourish. “Your Chariot Awaits Dearest.” You snorted at his corniness and slid in next to Red which was a pretty tight fit, even if he wasn’t taking up extra room on purpose. G had his feet on the dash with his furred hood pulled up over his skull as he slouched in the seat, pouting you assumed. Red put his arm around you and you eyed him in faux-suspicion, at this point you just always assumed he was up to something. He just wiggled his brow bone at you and gave you a wink, golden tooth glittering in the sparse light of the streetlamps before fiddling with his phone. Green folded himself into the car gracefully before giving G’s boots a pointed look. G snorted and removed his boots from the dash, tapping the address for the bar into his GPS Green carefully backed out of his parking space and pulled out of the complex.

 

    Stretch kicked the door closed behind his brother and cautiously sniffed the air, noting it had been an hour or two since you were here with G and Green. He slunk into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries while his brother went on and on about how amazing the tacos he was going to make for you would be. “WHERE IS SHE BROTHER? I THOUGHT SHE G AND GREEN WERE GOING TO STAY FOR DINNER. I SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR HER NUMBER EARLIER, I’M A TERRIBLE POTENTIAL DATEMATE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE SOMETHING AS BASIC AS HER NUMBER.” Stretch smiled as his brother’s flustered behavior, sporadically going from cupboard to cupboard and glancing towards the door as if you would walk in at any moment. “don’t worry, bro, i can text her, see if she’s gonna be back.”

 

**HoneyBee: hey, my bro wants to know if u r gonna be back for dinner.**

**You: Hey! I’m honestly not sure, I’m out with G, Green, and Red meeting up with some friends I haven’t seen in a while. We will be back tonight, just not sure when. :/**

**HoneyBee: ok honey, no prob, i’ll let my bro know, have fun. ^^**

**You: i lied actually i ran away with red coz hes the love of my life**

**You: Red stole my phone, sorry >:( I’ll talk to you later HoneyBee! ;-***

 

    You growled at Red and yanked your phone from his hand, he had been reading over your shoulder for the last ten minutes as you had texted Stretch and had swiped it from your hand the second G had distracted you asking if you wanted the radio on. You shoved the phone under your thigh on your right side to hopefully deter Red slightly. He snorted and peered at you bemusedly, “that won't really slow me down sweetheart, that's really more of an invitation.” You jabbed him in the ribs with your thumb, making him jump. “careful sweetheart, i _bite_ .” You fought a shiver, but by the widening of his grin you could tell he still felt it. He leaned down the short distance, already being hunched a bit in the car. “trust me, if we weren’t trapped in this tiny car, i’d show you a _real_ good time.” He purred in your ear, his arm wrapped around your shoulders trapping your against his burnt cherry wood scented torso as his gently tugged your earlobe with his sharp teeth. You gasped, face flushing as a tingle ran across your skin, “Red seriously?” you huffed at him as he released your ear. Green’s eyes tightened at the corners as your warm scent filled the small car and G shifted uncomfortably.

 

    “Knock it off, Red.” G grunted from the passenger seat, a yellow flush staining his cheeks as he tried to simultaneously take in huge lungfuls of your aroused scent and not breathe at all to save himself some embarrassment. Red licked a stripe from your collarbone to your ear before biting it again, a bit harder this time, you whimpered quietly and grasped his jacket jacket in your hand. He locked eyes with Green in the mirror as yours closed as you tried to ignore the skeleton nibbling on you, you liked the attention but also thought it was rude to do this with other people around, even though they had been doing much the same to you earlier.

 

    Green tried to train his eyes on the road, he was usually a very safe driver but he couldn’t concentrate on the road with you making sounds like that in the back seat. He knew his brother wasn’t faring much better, his face showing flashes of yellow from underneath the furred hood of his short bomber jacket. Neither brother truly minded what was going on in the back seat besides the fact they were both trapped in the front seat, unable to join.

 

    Red hummed against your neck, he could taste the peaches and mint on your warm skin, the confined space made your scent thick and heavy, making it hard for him to think of anything except licking you from head to toe until you screamed his name. He was almost purring just even having you this close to him, he couldn’t believe there was someone out there made for him, he was so happy, he wasn’t sure what he had managed to do right in his shitshow of a life to deserve a soulmate but he was going to spoil you rotten. A blast of cold air from the suddenly open windows jerked him from his thoughts where he was drooling all over your neck, a few dark spots and shallow nicks from his filed teeth covered the left side of your neck which satisfied a deep part of his soul, but he definitely wanted the marks to be darker, longer lasting.

 

    You yelped as the cool air of the summer night whipped through the car, brushing across the spot on your neck Red had been working on making you flinch at the rapid temperature change. “Heh, you two need to _chill_ Doll, or my poor bro is gonna wreck this car, his control is on _thin ice_ .” You blinked and looked up towards Green whose gaze was a deep smoldering emerald fire as his gaze locked with yours, you felt a deep warmth in your chest and a warmth of another kind wash over you in a wave. He looked like he was ready to _devour_ you, you whimpered softly and his gaze narrowed slightly, his grip tightening on the wheel as he forced his gaze back to the road, calmly lowering his own window. You flushed again and ducked deeper under Red’s arm, “Uh, sorry.” G chuckled and suddenly a wad of heavy fabric landed on you, you reached out and grasped it, Red huffed beside you and shifted. It was dark blue, fur, oh, G’’s coat, you looked up at the back of his skull in silent question. “We still got a way to go Doll, and unfortunately the windows are gonna stay down and I know humans are sensitive to cold.” You could see a faint yellow flush on the side of his face while he looked out the window.

 

    Grinning you unbuckled yourself much to Green and Red’s protests and pulled on the dark blue bomber jacket. It seemed to reach a bit farther down your torso than G’s, closer to your hips than the bottom of your rib cage, it fit about the same around though. You snuggled into the warm fur after you buckled back in, smoky wintergreen enveloped you, mixing with Red’s cherry wood scent. You inhaled deeply and sighed snuggling back under Red’s arm much to his pleasure. Green watched you happily snuggle into his brother’s jacket with satisfaction, G had a small smile on his face as he watched you in the side mirror. The rest of the ride was quiet, and you were almost sad it was over, it had been nice, Red was pretty comfortable for a big old skeleton man. Green carefully pulled up to a familiar bar front and found one of the few open spaces in the small lot. You perked up when you saw Ryan’s familiar red truck, his blue merle Australian shepherd Murphy in the bed of the truck, aggressively chewing on a very large stick as usual.As soon as Green parked you unfolded yourself from the car, slipping from Red’s grasp without a backwards glance. G chuckled and followed along with a grumbling Red and snickering Green.

 

    Stretch shook his head at his phone and chuckled, he was sure Red was going to pay for that. The difference in their texting styles was comical, Red didn’t even try to hide it was him, he was just trying to rub it in Stretch’s face. “WELL BROTHER, WHAT DID SHE SAY?” Blue shouted with excitement, bounding in from the kitchen dressed in an almost too-long apron reading “Kiss the Cook **Magnificent Skeleton** ” The latter, again, written in sharpie. “looks like she’s out with G, Green, and Red with some of her human friends, she said they’ll be back later, shes just not sure when, she said she’d lemme know.” Blue deflated slightly, “Oh.” Stretch bumped him with his arm, making the shorter brother look up. “hey bro, i’m sure she’d love to try your tacos, she just had some plans first alright? not good to blow off your current friends for new friends, right?” Blue pouted slightly, knowing his brother was right but he felt like everyone was getting to spend time with you except him. “I Know… Well, I SHALL JUST HAVE TO MAKE ALL MY TACOS THE BEST TACOS EVER SO WHEN SHE EATS THEM THEY WILL ALWAYS BE AT THEIR PEAK OF FLAVOR AND SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME IMMEDIATELY.” Stretch grinned at his brother, “I'm sure she will bro, I'm sure she will.”

 

    Edge glowered at his ceiling in his room as he lay in bed, he had felt his brother warp off about an our prior after he had thought Edge was asleep. Usually he would be but he couldn’t get a certain curvy human woman off his mind. The way you has masterfully subdued him had sent his mind reeling and his soul had given a warm throb. You were at least powerful, if not unpracticed, and soft, he had threatened your territory you should have at least sent him through a wall or two, he was a hostile unfamiliar entity attacking and you had just gently cradled him in your magic. The feeling against his bones had been downright pleasurable, your magic greeting his like a familiar friend before bending easily to your will and holding him like fish pulled from the sea. He flushed slightly as he remembered the fury on your face, it was… _intoxicating_.

 

    Sans closed the door to his brother’s room after turning out the light hearing Papyrus’ soft ‘nyeh’-filled snores. He swiped a hand over his skull as he wandered to his room, sitting heavily on his bed, he didn’t accomplish shit today, even he was disappointed in himself, sure Edge’s bullshit hadn’t helped but he still should have pushed on instead of trying to dump it off on Green. Shit, the guy was a fucking doctor, he didn’t have time to be sitting there babysitting Sans who couldn’t basically even let a gorgeous woman know he liked her back. He was ashamed he hadn’t said too much to you after the kiss at your old apartment, he felt like he was falling behind everyone, you were already spending a lot of your time with the G brothers and Red, hell you had already been with Stretch and he saw the way Blue looked at you, and you definitely didn’t look at Blue as anything less than the man he was. Sans stared at his hands, clicking his fingers together and trying to gather his resolve from his useless well of self-pity he conjured in his mind. Maybe he’d talk to Papyrus about it tomorrow, he always gave good advice, even if he didn’t quite understand what was going on he was usually dead on. With that though he closed his hands into fists and nodded to himself before flopping over onto his mattress and hoping to get more than an hour or two of sleep tonight.

 

    Mutt had watched you drive away passively and waited a bit longer before heading back inside to report to Black. He could hear his skull ringing now, he flicked his cigarette butt off the roof and took a step off the edge, falling through the void to land gracefully on the plush area rug in the living room. Black sat glaring at the lit fireplace, unusual for summertime but monsters experienced temperature differently than humans, but knowing his brother the fire was lit strictly for aesthetics. Black finally looked at him Mutt shook his head in reply, his brother growled darkly and finished the wine in his hand. They were going to have to get _creative_ . Mutt frowned at his brother, whatever he was scheming this time, Mutt knew was going to backfire, big time. Mutt was one who always stood by his brother through everything, even when his brother was past listening to reason, but this time, he kind of wanted to let Black sink his own ship. Mutt felt guilty for the thought, Black had done his best to raise him when they were left on their own as young kids, he knew it had been hard in their world for Black, dragging a useless toddler like him around on his rounds as a royal guard… Well, if Mutt was anything, he was loyal. He prepared himself to listen to Black rant and rave about his plans to win ~~kidnap~~ you deep into the early hours of morning, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, more of a transition chapter this time, but hope you still enjoyed our time with the boys, catch ya next week ;)
> 
> Visit a really cool dump:  
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


	9. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of advice, keep your hands to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just the best! Your comments keep me going, I like hearing what you think!  
> Enjoy the extra long chapter as a reward!

Red scowled as he uncrumpled himself out of the tin can the two sleeze brothers called a car, you were already halfway across the parking lot leaving the skeletons in your dust. Your hand paused as it touched the familiar handle of the old bar and remembered you didn’t show up alone this time, a fact that would surely shock anyone and everyone who knew you here. You were now paused for a different reason, trying to remember if you had ever seen a monster in the bar, you hadn’t had trouble really before at this bar, everyone had usually been friendly to you. Though you admitted it could have been a bit of your brother’s influence, he had a habit of trying to intimidate or charm anything within 20 feet of you, depending on which gender they were.  _ Ugh, maybe I shouldn’t have brought them to this bar, should have invited him to Grillby’s _ .

 

“what's the holdup, sweetheart?” Red asked casually from behind your suddenly still form. You turned towards him and carefully looked over each of them critically, making Red sweat a bit and G giving you a grin.  _ Red I’m sure could handle himself in a fight, G too… _ You stared a bit harder at Green, really looking him over, sure he was tall and thin but he wasn’t a small guy, none of them were except maybe Blue but that could just be how much smaller he  _ looks _ compared to the rest of these hulking monsters. Green looked at you curiously though he didn’t seem to mind your intense gaze. Your face cleared and you smiled at them before hauling the heavy door open. "Nothing, was just thinking." Your hair swung loose around your waist, the opening of the door wafted your scent into the skeleton's faces as you walked confidently inside, already looking around for people you knew.

 

          Your face lit up when your gaze landed on a familiar slightly greasy mop of hair accompanied by a loud laugh as he talked with a couple who looked vaguely familiar like you maybe met them once a long time ago. They stood from their seats and gave him a wave, grabbing their coats as they headed out, they brushed by you giving a polite nod as their gazes nervously landed on the three bulky figures crowding in behind you, giving them a bit wider of a bearth than they had you before leaving quickly. You grabbed Ryan around the shoulders and planted a loud wet kiss to his beard-covered cheek, that was new. You spit out an imaginary mouthful of beard hair as he laughed at your scowl. “You need a haircut, you look dirty.” He rolled his piercing blue eyes at you and stood to wrap you in an overly-tight hug, his favorite thing to do was to see if he could pop your spine before you made him let go, you were sure he was gonna shatter a rib one day. A loud POP sounded and he laughed again releasing you, attempting to ruffle your hair as you slapped his hand away viciously. “Hey Sis, how’s it goin?”

 

…

…

…

_ SIS? As in- sister?! _ The three could hardly believe what they just heard, all of that over her brother. Green blanched at himself and casually looked away, that honestly made a lot of sense. G and Red were both sweating a bit, also looking anywhere but the now obvious siblings as you and Ryan took turns abusing each other to show affection. Red finally stepped forward after Ryan gave you a particularly loud and hard slap on the back, you swiftly retaliating with a light gut-punch knocking the wind out of him as he doubled over breathless and laughing. “alrigh, alrigh, you forgedda bout us sweetheart, frankly i’m hurt.” You wiped the tears from your eyes and turned to Red grinning, the spot between your shoulder blades was definitely going to have a handprint there. You shrug your shoulders and scrunch your face, trying to relieve the sting, Ryan chortling behind you before taking in your companions carefully.

 

Red leaned down beside your face, his sockets half-lidded with a sharp grin, he draped his arm over your shoulders casually before looking towards your brother and lazily extending a hand. “nice ta meetcha, names red, i’m her fiancé-  _ OOF! _ ” You casually smacked Red in the lower ribs where his stomach would be, satisfied when it had the desired effect of knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Red’s grin was a bit more strained, his hand drooping slightly as he caught his breath, most people would probably question how a skeleton needed to breathe, but he's a skeleton  _ monster _ and the answer is most likely  _ magic _ .

 

Ryan grinned, happy he wasn’t on the end of one of those gut-slaps for once, though he would never admit he deserved every single one and then some. He grabbed Red’s hand and squeezed, testing the stocky monster’s grip. Red trained his eyelights on the male human in front of him, he could tell you and this human were not blood related but had a bond like the king and queen’s children had, you were chosen family. Red squeezed as he felt the human testing his grip, fine, Red was used to this game, he slowly increased the pressure until he saw the male nod to him and release his hand.  _ smart, for a human male. _ You had been watching the exchange like a hawk, knowing Ryan didn’t stand a chance against Red if it came down to raw physical strength and noted the first introduction passed without a hitch.

 

A few people around the bar started noticing the monsters in their midst along with a familiar face, some watched warily, others were curious, a few with distaste or disappointment. Green stepped forward next and gently but firmly grasped your brother’s hand, Ryan having learned his lesson the first time, returned the favor. G sauntered forward finally, his usual lax grin on his face, his eyes calculating as he took in the one you called your brother. He was a decent height for a human, about 5’10, wearing torn, old jeans, worn brown work boots, and a plain faded, black tee. He had a fit, lean build with skin tanned from labor in the sun. His dark ash brown hair was unkempt and just long enough to get in his serious piercing blue eyes, his face was covered in a thin beard and mustache a shade or two darker than his hair which was covered by a dusty brown snapback, a crumpled cigarette tucked behind his right ear. His hands were rough and calloused from work, decently strong for a human.  _ Pathetic _ to a monster. G may have pressed a bit tighter than necessary, his grin may have been a bit sharp, his stance might have been a bit aggressive, but the human male took it in stride. Even as G heard his heart speed up and saw a small trickle of sweat run down his neck, he stood his ground, firmly shaking his hand as G introduced himself.

 

You glared at the back of G’s skull, you weren’t blind, you expected this of Ryan, but G? That gave you pause, what did you really know about  _ any _ of the skeletons, maybe that was a completely normal way for him to behave and you just didn’t know him well enough to have seen it in the small amount of time you’ve spent together. Red frowned as he watched your expression change as you watched G and your brother interact. Red had expected you to yank G back by his hood for acting like he did just now but instead you seemed lost in thought, and they didn’t look like good thoughts. Red knew they didn’t know you very well yet, but he liked to think he maybe knew a thing or two about you by now and was sure you were lost in thought, going down branching paths in your mind for no reason other than to drive yourself insane. He had watched you when you thought you were alone, even when you were just watching TV or eating a meal, he wanted to know more about you but knew his abrasive personality and your inability to pick your battles sometimes made it hard for you two to have a normal conversation.  _ though tha sex is gonna be somethin’ else. _ He thought as he leered at you, blinking away the expression for a less predatory one when you looked up ta him.

 

“alrigh’, now lets get some fuckin’ drinks sweetheart!” Red wrapped his arm around your waist and hauled you off toward the bar, leaving G and Ryan to blink after you as you giggled, Red pretty much carrying you. Ryan and G eyed each other as you were hauled off by the larger skeleton before following slowly, Green bringing up the rear smiling. You ordered your regular while you swore Red ordered half the beer they had on tap, Alice the bartender taking it all in stride, just seeing a big tip in her near future. You were unaware of the dirty drunken looks your party was getting from some of the patrons, but the skeletons weren’t, keeping tabs of everyone who even looked sideways at them. Honestly most of the patrons just looked curious, looking between you and the monsters as if trying to figure out how you all knew each other, but a few might cause a problem.

 

After ordering drinks everyone wandered back to their claimed table, the space around it now noticeably less crowded, you shrugged and slid in on the bench seat side next to G, who pulled you against his side with a grin as Green gracefully sat next to you, leaving Ryan and Red to sit at the chairs placed on the other side of the table. Red set his beers on the table a bit roughly, sloshing some over the sides of the glass as he saw he was stuck sitting next to anyone but you. G gave him a shiteating grin as you grabbed your phone a moment, checking for messages. “So…” The monsters all slowly looked at Ryan, “How did you guys know my sister?” G felt you sit up a bit straighter, you narrowed your eyes a bit at your brother who just kept his eyes trained in G, Ryan wasn’t one to beat around the bush, a bull in a china shop as usual. He hummed absently, twirling a lock of your hair around his finger until you pulled it away, the end was tickling your face. He grinned at you before answering,

 

“Well, we’re neighbors.” You snorted at G’s bare _ bones _ answer, knowing Ryan wouldn’t accept that. He looked pointedly at the arm G had wrapped around your shoulders to his hand absently playing with your sleeve, to your reactions to his touching, as Ryan scrutinized the skeleton next to you.

 

“i met sweetheart here coupla days ago, three sheets to the wind that one, couldn’t keep her hands offa me.” You went to shove Red’s drink in his lap but you blinked and the glass was empty. You pouted at him but still eyed the ice left in the glass before the too disappeared with a loud crunch of his jaws. You leaned back into G’s shoulder and ripped open the top of your straw wrapper annoyedly, eyes trained carefully on Red’s cocky expression. “gotta be a lot faster and a lot older to trip me up, sweetheart.” Just as he winked you blew the straw wrapper in his face, getting it cleanly into his open socket. Silence rang throughout your section of the bar as Red froze, his eyelights blinking out. A few patrons moved to the other side of the bar, a few others even leaving. You blinked in surprise, straw between your fingers as your lips parted in shock, you had expected the wrapper to fly off wildly or even for Red to at least catch it with how easily he seemed to anticipate you. Red still sat frozen, his grin a bit strained, sweat collecting on his brow, sockets still dark.

 

“BAHAHA holy shit, Dollface! That is-” G wheezed with laughter, his teeth parting in a  cackle at the irony. You let out a snort before you too dissolved into giggles. “Ah, she gotcha Red haha.” Red grumbled but you should see he was laughing a bit. He reached up and started fishing around in his socket, he can feel the paper fluttering around but he can't quite get the end of it. You watch him struggle for a moment before you stand and lean over the table, gesturing he stay sitting as he was much too tall already for you to see.

 

“Do you want me to grab it, Red, I think I can see the end of it- or is that weird?” You imagined it was like getting an eyelash in your eye and having someone help when you couldn’t get it, but you know,  _ inside his fucking skull no big deal _ . Red gave you an easy grin, “sure sweetheart, gotta say though i’m usually the one doing the  _ fingering _ .” He gave you a wink with his good eye and a lecherous grin.  _ Well, at least he doesn’t seem to be in any pain _ , you rolled your eyes and leaned forward, carefully peering into Red’s darkened socket.

 

G slid his eyes carefully to his brother who was trying not to stare at your ass as you bent over the table. He looked back at your brother who was staring at you fishing around in a skeleton’s eyesocket with morbid curiosity, pint halfway to his lips. You gently pressed your other hand on the side of Red’s face for stability, brow scrunching in concentration as the tips of your fingers searched for the elusive straw wrapper. The dim bar light didn’t help or the magical darkness of his socket or your stupid fat human fingers. You screwed up your face in concentration, as you fished around carefully, Red holding still, hands thrown in his jacket pockets in faux indifference, the pockets hiding his fisted hands, a poor attempt at trying to suppress his urges to haul you against him and kiss the breath out of you. You were so cute the way your face scrunched in concentration and how careful and gentle your fingers were as you gently grasped the wrapper. Your face lit into a triumphant grin as you pulled it free and you held it above your head with an “AHA! Got it!” and a giggle. You looked down at Red with a smile “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” His eyelights reappeared and he winked again chuckling at your worried expression.

 

“i’m alright sweetheart, i wouldn’t say no to a kiss though.” You snorted and blushed, eyes darting to Ryan who just raised a brow at you, taking a drink of his beer. You rolled your eyes and leaned forward, darting away from Red’s waiting teeth to his brow right above his ‘injured’ eye. You giggled as he growled in annoyance but took what he could get. As you sat back down you noticed Red’s flush as he fidgeted with his glass, you grinned at him as Ryan stood with his empty glass, “Anyone need another, coz no dude really wants to see his sister making out with anyone.” You shoved your empty glass at him and flipped him off, your face flushing slightly.

 

“Oh fuck you, like I’ve never been stuck in the living room while you banged some chick- or murdered her, I was never sure which, with all her screeching and your grunting jesus fucking christ man, started getting trash bags and bone saws ready.” Ryan just snickered and G snorted at your colorful description while his brother flushed a pretty shade of green. “Her face was pretty priceless though when she saw me on the couch watching Netflix.” Ryan let out a bark of laughter and grabbed a few of Red’s empty bottles and took them to the bar. You hummed and leaned your head on your fist as you rested your elbow on the table. You pushed around a few crumpled straw wrappers and torn drink coasters, feeling the first drink settle in your veins warmly.

  
  


_ what tha fuck is she doing- oh. _ Red’s eyelights were trained on your sturdy fingers as you decisively moved torn pieces of trash around on the table, he found something about it mesmerizing as a picture slowly started to form, his eyes so trained on your hands he didn’t notice the studying looks you sent him as you moved pieces. You moved your hands away once you were satisfied for the skeletons to appraise.

  
  


Green watched you happily make patterns with the torn bits of paper on the stained and chipped bar table, the alcohol lending a small flush to your cheeks and a bright sheen to your eyes as you smiled as your creation. It was a really shitty torn paper collage of Red, mostly the general shape of his head made with folded straw wrappers, his pointy teeth made with broken plastic fork teeth, the tip of a french fry used for his gold tooth, and torn pieces from a red and white food basket liner overlaid with red cellophane from a toothpick  and torn black coaster made his smoldering eyes, sure it was bad, but you could tell it was Red.

 

A deep flush covered Red’s skull once he saw the formed picture, you had made  _ him _ ? You hummed some more, moving a small piece here or there before taking a picture with your phone and finally looking up at your muse. Tiny little red stars had replaced his usual piercing eyelights and his skull was  _ very _ red, he had a surprised look on his face as his eyelights slowly panned up to you in awe, his eyelights shifting to- Ryan set down your drink in front of you right in the middle on the face you made on the table. “Hey! I was working on that!” Your brother just smirked, already knowing about your habit of making “bar art”, he was just an asshole. Red stared sadly at the spot where the picture was before picking up his beer and draining it. You threw a fistfull of trash at Ryan, coving him in bits of paper, a few falling into his glass to his irritation. He frowned exaggeratedly at you much like that old man puppet that Dave Cook or whatever used in his comedy before standing determinedly making you squeak as he reached towards you. You scrambled backwards into Green’s ribs as you struggled to get away from your brother. The skeletons looked worriedly from you towards the male human, not seeing what you were scared of when the human grabbed the top of your head and scrunched your hair, much to your annoyed grunting as you grabbed his arm shoving him off you.

 

You looked up at Green and pouted as you tried in vain to fix your hair “Why didn’t you save me?” He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his tumbler of whiskey forgotten as he held up his hands to try and placate you, too flustered to see the teasing glint in your eye. G snickered as his brother started to sweat, You laughed and rested your head on his arm causing him to pause in his stuttering. “I’m kidding Green.” He flushed again and laughed softly before gesturing you sit up. You looked at him puzzled as he reached towards you, he carefully sorted your hair, straightening the mussed strands, enjoying how soft each strand was, glinting like spun precious metal and jewels in the dim light of the bar. Once he finished with your hair he tucked it gently behind your ear and replaced his hands in his lap, giving you a smile. “Thanks Green, you’re the best!” You leaned up, bracing your hand on his shoulder due to your empty glass being replaced by a third and fourth recently and gave him a slightly sloppy kiss to his cheekbone, causing him to completely lose his voice and flush darker, gently placing a hand where you kissed him.

 

“Mkay, I gotta go to the bathroom then, I’m gonna go have a smoke, anyone care to join?” You got a round of nods from the table and you all stood, you headed to the bathroom and the others except G headed outside. G backtracked to wait at the table, watching the short hallway that lead to the bathrooms from the corner of his eye. He didn’t trust these humans as far as he could throw them, though admittedly he could throw them rather far if it came down to it,  _ and he hoped it did _ . He heard the comments from a few patrons, and he was sure the other two skeletons did as well, he was glad you seemed unaware though he saw your brother eye a few of the same patrons he heard talking shit.  _ Heh, like they could take on even one of us, hell that kid could probably take a few on his own _ .

 

You unlocked the stall and headed towards the sinks, another woman was there applying fresh lipstick, washing your hands and quickly taking a general look at your appearance, you had a bad habit of smudging your eyeliner when you drink. You hair looked fine thanks to Green, but one corner of your eye has some smeared black across it. You quickly cleaned it up and blended the spot back in, giving your phone a cursory glance. “So which one of them you bangin’?” You almost dropped your phone in the sink as the woman suddenly spoke, looking at you through the mirror before wiping a slight smear off her lip. “Sorry, what?” You heard her, you just wanted to make sure. “The monsters, or is that some kink thing for you and your boyfriend, I’m not judging, just curious Hun.” You blinked rapidly at her profile for a moment.

 

“Uh, the human guy is my brother, and I’m not banging any of them.” she paused, capping her lipstick with a snap before giving you a knowing look. “Haven’t banged them  _ yet _ , right?” She giggled, moving pieces of her blonde locks strategically about her face. “Gotta get em all nice and drunk so they can get over there being more than one cock in the hen house haha!” she giggled again as you just stared at the brazen woman, she didn’t even seem to have drank much but more like she wanted to appear that way. “Well, if you ever get bored of them, lemme know! I’d love to bone, especially the one in the blue coat, he looks downright  _ sinful _ .” Something was starting to burn in your chest, growing hotter with every comment she made about G, you heard screaming in the back of your mind, it was getting louder and louder the longer you listened to her describe what she would do to him, the voice was saying something but it was so harsh you couldn’t quite hear it. “I bet his cock is  _ huge _ ! Have you seen it, I’m assuming they have dicks- oh wait, you said you hadn’t slept with him.” she pouted, applying another coat of mascara, “Feel like he’d be pierced, y’know if he has a dick.” That was an image you didn’t need at the moment, though you had to agree, it made you start speculating about the others. You flushed slightly and shifted awkwardly, not going unnoticed by your bathroom companion. 

 

“Hmmm, you  _ soooo _ wanna jump their  _ bones _ .” You sighed heavily and rolled your eyes at the woman. She just grinned at you, finally turning to face you, leaning against the counter, her makeup and hair immaculate. She just raised her brows at you as you squirmed under her gaze, “If you weren’t into them you wouldn’t get so heated when I talked about sleeping with them.” You felt you gaze narrow subconsciously and forced your face to blank. She giggled again, “That was  _ almost _ convincing- not! So what's the hold up? Why not take a train to the  _ bonezone _ .” Okay that was a bit funny, a smirk quirked your lips. “Ah, so you  _ have  _ been to the bonezone before, Ms. Silent.”

 

“No…” She snorted, the sound at odds with her appearance. “Oh yeah, that was convincing, c’mon dish~” You really didn’t want to talk about your sex life with a stranger, why were people so friendly in the fucking bar bathrooms. You checked your phone again, you had been here a while, the guys were probably wondering where you were. “Honestly I need to get back out there before they start setting fires.” You chuckled awkwardly, her grin became more catlike, seeing right through you as you slowly walked towards the door. She just turned back towards the mirror silently, giving you a knowing look as the door closed behind you. You let out a quiet breath as she didn’t follow, you let out a small squeak as a hand landed gently on your shoulder.

 

G watched the hall anxiously, you were taking a while, it was starting to make him nervous. He tapped his fingers against the hard surface of the table, a quiet but sharp clicking slowly increased in pace as the minutes crawled by. He finally stood, heading towards the bathroom, looking around carefully,  _ Nothin’ weird here, just a male skeleton monster heading to the women’s bathroom _ . Just as he rounded the corner he saw you back out of the bathroom with an uncomfortable look on your face, you stared at the door a moment longer, he said you name but you didn;t react until her touched your shoulder gently.

 

You turned to see G looking down at you vaguely concerned as his eyelights focused on your face, trying to read your expression. You grinned at G, nosy restroom woman forgotten, “Hey, sorry i took so long, there was a… really nosy lady in there.” G chuckled at your brutally honest response. “That’s alrigh’ Doll, you still wanna head outside?” You nodded as he turned towards the back exit, you slipped your arm around his narrow waist, a tiny bit unsteady on your feet from the alcohol. “I gotcha Doll, lean on me heh.” He draped his arm around your shoulders again, enveloping you in his smoky wintergreen scent. You hummed happily as he walked you carefully out the back door to the patio where the rest of your group was waiting.

 

“Shit, didja fall in Sis?” Ryan jeered from his spot perched on the railing, “Or didja have a quickie in the handicap stall?” You swiped an empty abandoned beer can from a table nearby and chucked it at him, he swiped it out of the air easily, laughing. “I’m not  _ you _ you fucking asshole, I fuck in coat closets like a dignified lady.” G wheezed as Red choked on his drink, Green gently patted him on the back. Ryan laughed loudly, taking a harsh drag of his cigarette. You pulled yours from your pocket and G offered you a light, cupping the flame gently for you as you lit the end. You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he winked at you and lit his own smoke. You settled on the top of the picnic table behind you, G sitting in the bench between your legs, hooking his arms over the tops of your knees, he crossed his legs at the knees leaning back against you and resting his skull on your stomach. You rolled your eyes and blew smoke at the top of his skull, which went ignored.

 

G grinned cheekily at Red who was seated at the opposite table with Green leaning against the fence where Ryan was perched. A few others were seated around the large patio, some just talking or smoking like you were, some gave you a cursory glance but turned back to their own conversations. “So I heard you got a new job.” Ryan said, shifting on his perch as he tossed the butt of his cigarette in a can near his dangling feet. You nodded, exhaling a lungful of smoke.

 

“Yeah, I start Monday.” He nodded, lighting another smoke and taking a drink of his beer. You saw Green give you a curious look and continued, “It a place called Gerson’s, he needed an assistant to help him around his shop, says it can get pretty busy.” You felt G nod against your stomach, the fur from his jacket tickling your arms.

 

“Yeah, it's one of the few monster stores in the city, glad he finally accepted he needs help.” All the cousins had gone into the old tortoise's shop at some point, and G knew that what slowed things down was Gerson’s incessant need to meddle in everything. Can’t grab a bag of candy without him trying to pry into your personal life. His advice was usually sound and helpful, but the old man didn’t know how to mind his own business.

 

“He is… a bit long-winded though…” That caused all the skeletons to let out a bark of laughter,  _ that _ was an understatement. You laughed along with them, finishing your fifth drink, G stood and turned, offering you his hand. You will admit you were a bit still from where his ribs had pressed into your thighs for the last ten minutes. You rubbed your thighs awkwardly with your hands and shifted to ease the ache in your hips, glad to see you all were pretty much the only ones out there. “Heh, sorry Doll,” You grunted, stretching your back a bit.

 

“Wouldn’t be so bad if all you skeletons weren’t so big.” G snorted and gave you a grin, his yellow eyelights making him look catlike in the dim lighting. Red about fell off his bench along with Ryan, you flushed and flipped them off. Ryan stood and headed inside, “Gotta take a piss, also might vomit, watching you guys flirt is gross.” You flipped him off again, which he blindly returned as the door inside slammed shut behind him.

 

“if you think Skinny Britches over there is big, you haven’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart, you won’t walk for weeks after i’m through wit’ ya.” Red gave you a greasy wink from his spot on the bench, thick cigar trapped between his sharp teeth, the cherry matching the smoler in his sockets. You stick out your tongue at Red, “You couldn’t even handle me, boneboy.” You snickered as you extended your pinky towards him, you blinked and he was in front of you, maybe it was the alcohol, but you were pretty sure it was magic, the same kind Sans used. You yelped as he leaned forward, dogging every step you took backwards with a predatory grin. “R-Red..” His grin stretched as he heard the wavver in your voice, your grin wilting a bit. He kept advancing towards you until you hit the corner of the fenced patio. You could only make out the glow of his eyes and the glint of his golden tooth. “Uh, Red?” He leaned close, his smoky cherrywood scent washing over your face.

 

“What’s wrong,  _ sweetheart _ ?” He growled his nickname for you, making you shiver, you felt hot, sure some of it was the alcohol, but you were also sure a lot of it was Red. “thought you said i couldn’t handle you, cat monster got yer tongue?” He loomed over you with a slick grin and planted his left hand on the fence next to your head, which gave a worrying squeak under the pressure of the large skeleton. You tried to see around him to see if G or Green could save you, but he was just too close to see around. “hmmm, don’t think they’re gonna save you this time, sweetheart.” His tongue lulled out from between his jaws as he chuckled at you, pulling your collar away from your neck to lick a stripe up your neck, much like he had earlier. You let out a soft moan, the alcohol making everything a bit fuzzier than usual. He chuckled again and tilted your chin back towards his face, your eyes were a bit glassy, alcohol or lust he wasn’t quite sure. A quick inhale let him know it was both, “you smelling real good, sweetheart, might just have to  _ eat you _ .” Warm peach and mint scented heat enveloped him as you leaned into him slightly, lips parted, glistening from where you had licked them.

 

Red groaned and hauled you against him, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. You fisted your hands in the loose front of his jacket as he tangled one hand in your hair, the other pressing your hips against his, causing you to moan loudly against his mouth. His tongue snaked into your mouth during your distraction, tangling with your own, tasting of cherries and his cigar which was crushed in his fist and tossed carelessly on the ground. Red felt like he couldn’t get close enough, even with you melted against him. He lifted you by your waist, pulling your legs around his waist as he settled your core against his pelvis, grinding against you slightly letting you feel just how  _ big _ he was. He chuckled darkly as he felt your thighs tremble around his hips, your breath coming in pants. He released your lips, enjoying how red and swollen they were, your eyes glazed in desire.  _ gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. _ He hummed and nipped at your throat, tongue leaving sticky magic in its wake. You ground your hips against his, causing him to groan and press against you harder. You yelped softly as his teeth pressed harder into your neck as he growled. “You aint gettin’ away from me this time sweetheart.” You felt the tingling of his magic as it soaked into your skin, mixing with the alcohol in your system and the small amounts of magic you had collected throughout the day. You skin buzzed softly with that familiar warmth, you whined softly, feeling too warm.

 

He gripped your hair and pulled to give himself better access to your neck, biting and licking leaving marks as he went. You gripped the back of his neck with one hand while you drug your nails down his chest with the other eliciting a deep groan from his chest. A sudden blast of sound from the other end of the patio reminded you where you were, “Red-” You panted as his hand grabbed your ass through your thin tights in a firm grip, “We gotta- no we gotta st- ah! -stop!” his fingers had slipped from your ass to the apex of your thighs, brushing the wet fabric there. Magic pooled in his mouth, he had to taste you, you would be so sweet. “Red, we’re in public!”  _ mmm, don’ worry, sweetheart, i’ll lick ya alrigh’. _ You huffed, fighting off your libido as he continued to nibble on you like his favorite snack, fingers now gently rubbing you through your tights. He was making it increasingly hard to remember why you couldn’t fuck him right here and now. You felt a small tug at the tights pressed against your core and then you felt cool air brushing over you. You yelped again and heard a groan from nearby, it sounded like G, “Red! These were my favorite- Ah!” He brushed your now bare slit with his thick fingers, you buried your face in his chest as a single digit carefully explored your soaked folds, all thoughts of people being around abandoned. He brushed your clit and you jerked your hips against him, he paused before repeating the gesture but pressing harder.

 

You smothered your cry against his jacket as your hips jerked against his hand. “so wet for me, think ya want me more than ya want me ta think sweetheart.” The tip of his finger traced your opening teasingly, you tried to move your hips to get him where you wanted him but he refused to allow you to move an inch. “want somethin'?” He asked teasingly, you growled against his chest in annoyance. “you gotta  **_b e g  f o r i t_ ** .” If Red hadn’t been holding you up, your legs would have collapsed under you for sure.

 

It took all of Red’s control not to take you right there as he felt your wetness coat his fingers. He heard something so quiet, if not for his hearing he would have missed it, “ _ please… _ ” Your voice was desperate, face flushed scarlett. You keened softly as his thick finger pressed into you, your walls fluttering around his finger making him groan into your neck. You pressed your hips against his hand, another finger rubbed against your clit, causing you to helplessly moan against his chest. “not sure if i heard ya, sweetheart.” He purred against your ear. His hand moved just right, causing his finger to brush that spot inside you that made you see stars. You gasped, yanking his face back to yours by his collar, the golden spikes slightly digging into your hand, but you didn’t care as long as he kept touching you like  _ that _ .

 

G groaned and drug a hand down his face, eyes hungrily taking in what he could see of you pinned by Red as he ravished you. The sounds you were making, the heady scent carried towards him on the breeze, it was driving him  **m a d** . He drew in a sharp breath and glanced at the back door, they had gotten lucky so far, no one had come out. Only one human had and upon seeing the two skeleton monster changed their mind,  _ Hmm, never knew blatant racism would be so helpful. _ He clenched his jaw as he heard you keen in pleasure, Red growling something to you quietly as you squirmed in his arms. He caught a flash of your flushed face as Red attacked your neck,  _ Gorgeous _ .

 

Green stared, enraptured by your cries, your pleasure-flushed face, your glazed eyes. He couldn’t wait until you came apart in  _ his _ arms, his lids lowered over his sockets, the very thought of you wanting in his arms almost made him purr. He felt the glass screaming under his grip as he clenched it in his hand, it was long empty but it gave him something to do with his hands since he couldn’t do what he really wanted to do. He could feel his magic simmering under the surface of his bones, urging him to  _ claim _ , but he held back, Red had you just fine and he was sure Red wouldn’t appreciate him interrupting. He peered back at the bar door, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone decided to brave the scary skeletons in need of their nicotine fix, or they were just too drunk to care, which honestly seemed like the more likely circumstance.

 

The door opened with a clatter, a group of human women came spilling out onto the patio, giggling drunkenly, hanging off each other as they navigated the small set of stairs in their frankly ridiculous footwear. Green’s mouth twisted in a grimace of distaste at the scantily clad women, G rolled his eyes, taking a puff of his cigarette before crushing it under his boot glancing towards you and Red. G could faintly hear red murmuring to you and your quiet frustrated protests before he let out a bark of laughter and let you down from where he had held you against his body. You growled at him again about your tights and Red apologized, but the expression on his face was one of male pride, no regret to be seen. Obviously you saw none as well before you punched him in his shoulder, effectively hurting your hand more than the hulking bone monster in front of you. G chuckled as you scowled at Red, hollering at him again for having an arm that was too hard. You were cute when you were drunk, and he was enjoying watching you two until his vision was blocked by a blonde human woman.

 

G never thought he would be the one to be annoyed by a fine piece of ass strutting right up to him like she had. He didn’t used to care really what they looked like too much, didn’t mind that most of the time they were just using him as a way to cross an item off their sexual bucket list, he didn’t mind because he was using them as well. He never let them get close, well, he didn’t before you. Somehow you had crawled right under his ribcage and carved yourself a little place in his soul, and you hadn’t even fucked yet, man he was turning into a huge sap. He wasn’t the romantic one, that was his brother, not that he had ever let anyone come close to him either, he was just much more gentle at breaking it off when they got too clingy than G was. He lazily trained his eyelights on the woman in front of him, noting her painstakingly applied makeup and perfectly tousled hair, not even bothering to give her much more than a cursory glance. She frowned,  _ Sorry chick, ain’t into it, got something much better. _ But she was persistent, shoving her hand forward and holding it limply like she expected him to take it and kiss it or some shit. He raised a brow at her, not moving to take her hand at all, a glint of anger flashed in her eyes, “Hi, I’m Michelle, saw you sitting over here, thought I could keep you  _ company _ .” He had to school his features, at one time that would have been enough for him to give this human the ride of her life, but now it stirred nothing in his bones but annoyance. Her voice was vapid and fake, it grated on his auditory senses.

 

“Ah thanks for the concern but I’m alright, here with my bro, my cousin and  _ our girl _ , she all the  _ company _ I need.” He almost sneered at the woman as she pouted, bringing her arms together under her breasts to ‘subtly’ push them up, which would have worked on him if he was a twelve year old boy. He clicked his tongue behind his teeth in irritation, how rude does he need to be before this dumb broad gets the message? “Aww, c’mon~ I wont tell if you wont~” She batted her lashes in a way he assumed she thought looked cute or something but he was just reminded of a child, a child who had no idea she was messing with. She leaned forward, bracong her hands against his chest and he actually shivered in disgust, which she misinterpreted immediately, pressing the rest of her body flush against his. He would have stepped back but he found he was backed against the table which was situated against the fence, giving him no easy escape. “Don’t worry~ I’ll take such good care of you, you’ll forget allllll about her, bonus is you’d  _ never _ have to share me~” She said with a wink.

 

You flushed as Red pinched your ass as you walked by him and you turned, intending to smack him again when he caught your hand and brought it to his mouth, and kissed it. You flushed again at the sweet gesture and turned back around, intending to walk away, cute shit like that always flustered you, especially after the  _ not-so-sweet _ things he was doing to you a moment ago. You heard him snickering behind you as you stalked off back to the table where G and Green had been watching you. Which you were sure you would be embarrassed about in the morning. You slowed your walk as you approached the table, Green was sitting stiffly at one table while a few human women giggled coyly at him nearby, he looked relieved when he saw you but then terrified. That's when you saw G, with a familiar blonde wrapped around him, pressing him against the other table a bit further away. You couldn’t see G too well around the woman as he was ridiculously tall with those stupid impractical heels. Your footsteps picked up again, a bit more power in each step as you swiftly approached psychotic levels of anger, only fueled by the alcohol. You faintly heard a ‘aw fuck’ from somewhere behind you as you finally reached the pair, through the red haze in your vision you managed to noticed G’s suddenly terrified expression as he saw you appear behind the woman, and second you noticed his hands were nowhere near her.

 

“Uh, hey, Doll, you about ready to head home?” He asked carefully, your eyes did not leave the woman in front of you, even as she turned, a superior look on her face before registering your expression which you imagine was starting to look a bit unhinged. “Yeah, I think so, but it's rude to not throw out your  _ trash _ .” The screaming was back in your head, but the words were much clearer this time.

 

_ mine _

 

_ Mine _

 

_ MINE _

 

**_M I N E_ **

 

The woman in front of you paled as your left iris started to glow a deep, dark, blood red, the contrast between the dim lighting of the patio and the brightness of the red made your other socket appear empty, much like the skeletons you get your magic from. Her hands started to shake, she glanced up at G who looked at her with a smirk. “I thought I was clear in the bathroom.” The calmness of your tone was a lie, and it looked like the woman in front of you was fully aware of it. You felt your chest grow heavy, your arms felt impossible to lift and you hissed, snapping the tendrils of magic trying to soothe you. You heard a heavy grunt behind you but the magic didn’t come back. You took a step forward and the woman scrambled away from you, completely abandoning G when she realized he wanted nothing to do with her. She skittered towards her friends who scrambled away from her quickly as your eyes followed her. A blink and somehow you were in front of her, you felt a dizzy spell wash through you but largely ignored it as you took in the sheer terror of the woman collapsed before you. You carefully leaned down, “If you even  _ think _ ,” she flinched at the hard k, “about even  _ looking _ at whats mine ever again and you are gonna have a  **b a d  t i m e** .” She started to shake before realizing you were waiting for a response and nodded quickly, you leaned away and stared at her a moment longer before she rushed to her feet and ran off, her friends long gone.

 

You swayed slightly on your feet, the red haze fading quickly from your eyes. As you slipped to the side you felt thin arms pull you against a broad chest, fur tickling your face. You inhaled smoky wintergreen and kind of wanted to pout, a part of you knew he hadn’t touched that woman at all, but another part and you were calling it the drunk part wanted to be mad at him. He snorted at your pout, he was sure you were trying for angry but were too tired from that explosion of magic. That blew his mind, you actually used a shortcut,  _ you _ a  _ human _ when you were drunk and angry. It did make sense though, most magic worked on intent and a jealous drunk woman is going to have a  _ lot _ of intent, murderous intent, but still intent. Frankly that woman was lucky you didn’t summon a blaster to take a few inches off the top of her straw-like hair. “I’m sorry Dollface, she cornered me!” Your eyes narrowed,  _ oh sure, a big old skeleton monster was being cornered by a tiny human woman- oh. _ There really wasn’t much G could have done to make the woman go away besides talking due to the magic regulation laws regarding humans and monsters, but monsters were pro’s at talking their way through anything, so if that wasn’t working the woman must have been really aggressive. He saw reasoning fill your tired eyes and grinned down at you before softly pressing his mouth to yours in a kiss. You sighed and leaned into the kiss. “Ready to head home? Have a feeling we won't be welcome much longer here, Doll.” You giggled softly.

 

“I didn’t really like this place anyway, full of trash not even monsters could find a use for.” G chuckled as you leaned heavily in his arms, agreeing with you. Green had paid the tab earlier so all that was left to do was leave, they filed through the back gate, waving to your brother as he appeared in the doorway of the bar with an amused grin on his face, no doubt having heard the women’s hysterics. No one was buying it, taking it mostly for drunken blather, the bartender about ready to call them a cab, obviously they had way too much to drink, humans don't have magic, everyone knows that, and you and the skeletons had been well-behaved all night, the tallest monster having paid your tab and tipped _very_ generously.

 

As your group approached the car, G tried to untangle your fingers from his sweater to put you in the back but you just clung to him, half awake. G looked at Red apologetically who shrugged and lumbered forward, giving you a kiss on your cheek before he disappeared in a swirl of red mist. G climbed in the backseat awkwardly with you in his arms as you barely let him go long enough to get the seat belt on. Green chuckled as he heard G try to reason with you in your exhausted state, to which he got grunts and unintelligible mumbling. G looked up at his brother, exasperated, your arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, legs bracketing his on either side, straddling his lap, face buried in his neck. Green laughed again and started the car, knowing he would just have to drive extra careful on the way home. G’s soul gave a hard throb when he could finally make out your mumbling in the quiet car.

 

“ **Mine.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, whenever I hit a wall when writing this I look back at your comments and they make me smile, keep at it! I don't know where I'm going with this plot, but lets find out together!
> 
> Also drew some of the boys!  
> https://undynesspear.tumblr.com/post/186691708241/deyoh-skele-boys-undynesspear-me-version-of


	10. Take Me (Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you took out the trash, your fellow garbage men take you home.

Red collapsed face first onto his bed as he appeared in his room with a groan, the remaining vermillion mist of his magic followed the drag of his mass through the air, causing it to cascade over the edge of his messy sheets before dissipating into the atmosphere. He huffed again before dragging his face up to rest his chin on the mattress, eyelights fuzzy, face flushed a deep red. “that was da hottest fuckin shit i ever saw,” magic pooled in his mouth as his tongue formed thinking of you stalking that human female while drenched in his magic, malice pouring off you like the scent of the wine off a freshly popped cork. Not that Red was a wine type of guy, just felt like a good comparison. He groaned as his cock gave a twitch where it was trapped against the front of his pants and the bed, wholeheartedly agreeing with him.

 

His hips shifted of their own accord as he remembered how you felt coming apart in his arms, the taste of you on his tongue, magic was pooling on the sheets, dripping steadily from his jaws. He was still so  _ worked up _ , he snarled as he grasped the sheets in his sharp teeth, wishing it was your neck he had his teeth buried in. He was furious you two had been interrupted AGAIN, and then insult to injury you went home with the sleaze brothers! There was no way you’d get away from him next time, he thought as he finally gave in to his desires and shoved a hand down his pants to grasp his twitching member. He growled into the sheets as he imagined your hands grasping him, you would have to use both hands, your smaller human hands would look comically small wrapped around his cock, he squeezed himself and panted. Fingering the firm but flexible ridges lining the underside he groaned, he couldn’t wait to be inside your wet heat, hearing you scream  _ his  _ name and his name only. His speed increased as he imagined you splayed lewdly beneath him as you begged him for more, one leg bent back against your chest as he bottomed out inside you.

 

Your face flushed a brighter red than his own as you panted, tears of pleasure gathering in your gem-like eyes, his name a mantra falling from your lips. Red’s tongue lolled from between his jaws as he panted, eyelights fuzzy, focused on the fantasy of you under him. He would lave your breasts with his long tongue, paying special attention to your sensitive nipples, giving them a sharp nip before soothing them with his tingling saliva. You would twist beneath him, trying to grasp him but he’d hold you down with his magic, the color giving your skin a fiery glow. You would beg and plead for him to make you cum, he couldn’t wait to deny you until you were nothing but a puddle of arousal in his arms. And then he would kiss you so sweetly before he fucked you with everything he has, watching your eyes roll back into your head as you scream his name- Red gasped and came hard with a grunt, covering his hand and sheets with his cum. He took a moment to calm and with some frustration noticed he was still hard as a rock and ready for another round or six. His brow furrowed slightly before grabbing his phone off the floor where it fell in all his jostling around. Checking the date he groaned and heaved himself to his feet, resigned to taking cold showers as a certain time of the year approaches, as he closed the bathroom door he knew he was going to have to go talk to vanilla, what were they going to do with you so close and yet still so in the dark. He growled again, kicking the door shut violently the rest of the way in frustration. The door crashed shut loudly,  _ bro really fucked up dat conversation for us, she still don’t actually get it, and she really needs ta get it, a‘least we’ll get an honest rejection. _

 

Red knew sex was one thing, but  _ love _ ? Monsters couldn’t live without it, even as one so full of the other kind of LoVe, he still had a soft spot left in his soul and he wasn’t quite sure he’d survive your rejection. Either way he would be the happiest monster alive or he could finally rest, he sighed as the icy water ran down his bones, cooling his body where his depressing thoughts couldn’t. He braced a forearm against the wall of the shower, resting his skull and closing his eyes he just let the water wash over him, his magic skin not allowing the cold to actually touch his bones. He knew humans didn’t need love to survive, they were much more familiar with LoVe. He knew you weren’t like that though, from the moment he met you at the bar that night not so long ago, you didn’t even flinch at the sight of him and even let him  _ touch _ you. He groaned as his magic tried to reform at the front of his pelvis, he cranked the water even further to downright glacial temperatures. He wasn’t naive, there's no way you could love a  _ real _ monster like him.

 

You head swam slightly from the recent rush of magic, tail end of your buzz, and the feel of G pressed fully against you in the warm car. The window was cracked slightly in the back and you nuzzled further against him in the space between the fur of the collar on his jacket and his warm ivory neck, his smoky wintergreen scent tickling your nose. Honestly you didn’t much care for the smell or taste of wintergreen normally but something about it on this skeleton felt comforting. You hum softly against his neck and feel him shiver slightly, tightening his arms across your back. “Shh, it’s alrigh’, Doll, we’re almost home.” You softly closed your eyes and almost purred at the sound of his voice against your ear.

 

“Sorry, I’m an affectionate drunk.” You mumbled against his neck, face a bit pink, but you still didn’t move away and he didn’t loosen his hold. “I’ll fall on that grenade, no problem, Doll.” You snorted and you heard Green’s soft laughter from the front seat. You narrowed your gaze and your face split into a drunken mischievous grin, you moved the centimeters needed to set your teeth against his solid vertebrae. A deep heated groan greeted your ears as your hips were pressed against his roughly in reaction to your bite, causing you to gasp of pleasure. He took the opportunity to snake his left hand into your hair at the back of your head and pulled it back, his sunlight-colored tongue leaving a trail of iridescent magic behind on your neck before setting his teeth into the juncture of your neck and left shoulder roughly. “Ya playin with fire, Dollface.”

 

Your hips rolled against his of their own accord and he growled, eyelights glowing brighter as he tasted your skin and inhaled your scent. He resisted the urge to tear off what little remained of your tights and take your right there in the back seat while his brother watched. G’s eyelights flickered to the rearview mirror and met familiar green ones, mirroring the hunger he was sure was in his own expression as Green devoured the image of you in G’s arms. G slowly slid the hand on your hips down to your backside as Green’s eyes followed, slowly pulling up your sweater, exposing the open patch between your legs from where Red had torn your tights and panties. You shivered and moaned as the tips of his fingers trailed your soaked lower lips, teasing you. You ground your hips against G’s again, wordlessly begging for him to touch you properly. He chuckled against your skin, leaning back he soothed his bite with a lick, soft indentations indicated where his teeth had pressed in but not broken the skin. He was admiring his handy work when you suddenly let out a loud moan and angled your hips back with a whine.

 

Green growled softly, you were so  _ wet _ and tight and he couldn’t wait to feel you wrapped around his cock, the way you thrust your hips back against his summoned hand drove him wild. You fluids dripped steadily from around three of his long fingers, he searched for the soft bundle of nerves that drove human women wild. “Ah, fuck! Green! Right there! Don’t- ah!” He purred in satisfaction as he felt your clamp tightly around his fingers, not even slightly perturbed that the seats of his car would need a deep clean. It was  _ very _ worth it, he split his attention between the very alluring distraction in the back seat and the deserted road in front of him, driving a bit slow to prolong the experience. G nibbled on your neck and thumbed your clit, causing you to rock your hips violently against him and cry out, chasing the tingling burn in your lower abdomen. “Tha’s righ’, Doll, cum for me,  **_c u m  f o r u s._ ** ” You let out a sob as you clamped down on Green’s skilled fingers and cried their names, panting heavily against G’s neck as your body cooled slightly. You drug your nails softly over the back of G’s skull, gently biting his neck as Green continued to work you with his fingers, you were well on your way to being a puddle of well-fucked goo in G’s arms.

 

The car came to a jerky stop as Green pulled into the space in front of his and G’s place. Green gently slid his fingers from you, regretfully, dismissing the hand and G gently pulled your sweater down to cover you. You pouted against the yellow-eyed skeleton’s neck as he opened the car door and slid out, carrying your weight easily with a chuckle. You were about ready to chomo down on his neck again when a hand roughly slapped your ass. You yelped and jumped in G’s arms causing him to chuckle. “Careful, Dearest, My Brother May Drop You On Accident If You Distract Him.” You turned your head to scowl at the taller brother, you stuck your tongue out only to find it trapped gently between two skeletal fingers along with your chin. Green angled your face up with a narrow-eyed grin, “What? Skeleton Got Your Tongue?” You scrunched up your nose as G laughed, pulling you away from his brother and walked up the sidewalk, you hung off him like a large child, his hands pinning your sweater in place so as not to flash the neighborhood, half of which have seen you some sort of naked by this point. Which did make you flush in mild embarrassment, wondering how long it would take them to start fighting with each other. It always happened when you were interested in more than one person, they always said they were fine with it, as you were open and honest about it, but were they really? No. You frowned and pressed your face into G’s furry collar,  _ might as well enjoy it while it lasts _ .

 

Mutt leaned against the side of the complex, MTT Brand Dog Treat ™ clenched between his jaws as he took a steady drag, noting Green’s car pulling to a jerky stop in front of the building. He quirked a brow,  _ wonder what's got him so frazzled- ah. _ As the door opened your aroused scents hit his senses like a truck, he took a hasty drag as he felt his pupils sharpen as he focused on you tucked in G’s arms. He frowned at the brothers in disappointment, he could smell the alcohol on all of you from all the way over there. He sighed and crushed the remainders of the smoke in his palm, dumping the extinguished embers onto the sidewalk, brushing his hand off on the back of his jeans before slinking over into the circle of light from one of the streetlamps.

 

“hey.” G scowled as he heard the raspy voice of the guard dog behind him.  _ Oh just perfect, now the dog is on the attack. _ You lifted your head from G’s shoulder and smiled at Mutt who was standing uncomfortably close to G’s back, smiling softly at you, reaching down to tuck your messy hair behind your ear. His smile spread into a cheeky grin as he booped you on the nose with a smoky phalange, causing you to giggle. It was pretty absurd, a vicious-looking monster like him, with his skull cracked in multiple places, teeth sharp and bracketed by a pair of golden fangs turned up in a goofy grin. His piercing wolf-yellow eyes narrowed in laughter as you went to boop him back and overcompensated, suddenly flipping over G’s shoulder. Admittedly a drunk monster shouldn’t be carrying the drunk human, Mutt caught you with a chuckle, your hand snagging on his collar, yanking his hooded face down to yours. “hello, my queen, glad to see you’re already falling for me.” he gave you a cocky wink, his burnt hickory scented breath warmed your face. G gave a disgusted grunt, crossing his arms, Green chuckling at how easily G lost possession of you. 

 

Mutt turned on heel, carrying you bridal style towards your place, away from the two brother’s home where they surely intended to take you.  _ won’t be too hard on them, let them sober up first before i hurt ‘em.  _  He swiftly carried you away much to G’s protests as he was in turn steered away by his brother to sleep. You fiddled with the tag on his collar, yawning, not even giving a shit who was carrying you as long as it was a skeleton and it was to your bed.  _ What a weird fucking night- huh?  _ “...Rus?” Mutt paused mid-step in front of your door as he heard his name fall from your lips, he blinked slowly and looked down at you. “yes, mistress?” You blinked and looked up at Mutt, his eyes looking down at you softly, smile still present on his face. He looked like a happy puppy, you kept expecting to hear a tail swish behind him in happiness. You looked back at the golden tag in your hand, softly sparkling in the light above your door;  **_RUS_ ** glinted back at you in elegant script, not a single scratch was on the tag. Almost looked like it was polished daily, like the rest of the collar. Most of his outfit was worn and scuffed, but not this collar, it obviously meant a lot to him.

 

“Sorry, I guess I never realized, everyone calls you Mutt, I mean obviously that isn’t your actual name, I’m sorry.” Your lips twisted in a grimace as you realized it was more of an insult than a nickname, sure he could be a bit canine-like but you found it cute. He hummed, shifting your whole weight to his right arm while he opened the door. “you can call me whatever you like, mistress.” his soft eyes glowing a rusty yellow in the shadow of your entryway as he closed the door behind himself. He gently placed you on the bench by your door and knelt by your feet at you yawned, swaying slightly. He gently grasped your lower calf and you jumped, he hummed and pulled on the heel of your boots, pulling them off before blushing slightly at your plain black socks. Some guys like frills and fishnets (and so did he) but he found the basic stuff just as sexy, he glanced away from your socks and stood, scooping you back up and heading up the stairs.

 

“Mu- Rus? Why are you carrying me?” He didn’t respond as he easily traversed the steps of your home, the floorplan mirroring his. As he opened the door and set you on your bed, pulling your scarf from around your neck, he leaned down and kissed you softly on the forehead, speaking against your skin. “i want to.” you were learning quickly Rus was usually a man of few words, letting his actions speak for him instead. You sighed as a warm feeling pulsed from your chest, you wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to pull him towards you. He chuckled and disappeared from your grasp only to reappear just outside your reach. “you need to sleep, my queen.” You pouted, knowing he was right. “Fine…” You yanked your sweater over your head, leaving you in a black tank top and bra, you yanked at your torn leggings in frustration, just tangling them around your legs further, annoyed they were torn, they were your favorite ones. Rus chuckled, resting his large hands on your halting your movements, he disentangled you carefully from your ruined tights, averting his gaze from your sensitive parts politely, offering you some loose pajama pants printed with pokéballs in exchange. You wriggled into them with a grunt, the alcohol finally starting to wear off, leaving you a bit nauseous. Knowing from previous experience you wouldn’t  _ actually _ toss your cookies, you laid down after taking your bra off under your shirt and tossing it off the side of your bed as you laid back suddenly with a soft  _ oof _ .

 

Rus chuckled as you flopped back onto your mattress with a grunt, he loved all the sounds you made, humans were so noisy, it was great. As a skeleton of few words he usually found it too much effort to speak AND do the action so he chose to just act and explain later if needed, it was the most efficient use of his energy, you didn’t seem to mind. He found it fascinating how much energy humans willingly wasted each day. He watched the swell of your toso rise and fall with your breaths, he chose the pajama pants because he was pleasantly surprised to see a bunch of video-game and anime-themed decor around your house and that obviously included your clothing. When he came to the surface a few of the monsters were very uncomfortable when they saw the ever-popular Pokémon franchise. A game based on enslaving magical monsters and forcing them to fight each other for monetary gain? Yeah, humans really shot themselves in the foot there, but after playing the games he was addicted, a few of the games the story was rather thin, and he especially enjoyed the Pokémon Ranger games. They portrayed a more realistic relationship between monsters and humans, though there was never any capturing, just ACTing. Why not just ask for help? Monsters were a pretty helpful bunch, it was in their nature.

 

“Rus?” He blinked slowly up at you, he had just been standing there, as if content to just watch you lay there all night. “hmm?” You patted the bed next to you, “You can lay down, I won't bite, but I bet you’re into that either way.” You snorted to yourself as he cracked a sleazy grin, eyes twinkling in the dim light of your room. He eyed you a moment before shrugging off his bomber jacket, uncovering a rust-colored tank top, his collar jingling as he tugged off his boots, setting them by the door. He seemed to stalk you from the shadows, his eyes glowing sharply, the heat in your lower abdomen rekindled but was sequentially doused by a small wave of nausea. “here.” He stood before you, and held his hands out, empty one moment then containing a bottle of Powerade from your fridge and a couple of ibuprofen. He felt his soul give a happy hum as you took the items from him with a thankful smile.  _ so beautiful. _ He took the glass from you once you finished, carefully wiping a stray drop from your lip, his tongue snaking out to lick it from his thumb, causing you to flush a gorgeous shade of Red.  _...does the skin get warmer when you blush like that? _ He reached forward and cupped your cheek in his hand,  _...yes… _ You flushed a deeper red, he was being too sweet, you were still too drunk for this, or not drunk  _ enough _ rather.

 

You suddenly leaned away under the guise of yanking the duvet down to cover you, you peeked shyly up at Rus who was grinning again, a small burnt-red blush dusting his cheekbones.  _ Oh my stars, so cute _ . You loved all the little quirks that made the skeletons unique. You held open the edge of your covers as you scooted over, your offer for him to lay with you still open, even if you did get a bit flustered. He gently took your hand that was holding up the covers and pulled it towards him causing you to yelp in surprise as you landed pressed against his chest, the comforter fluttering gently over you, aided by his magic, casting the room in a soft lava glow. A small smile spread across your lips as he laid his hands over your back, snuggling you against him. He buried his face in the top of your head, inhaling your scent, your eyes slid shut quickly as you listened to the soft hum if his soul in his chest, you drifted off into a deep sleep, one word slipping from your lips. “ _...Mine. _ ” Rus’ eyes glimmered brightly in satisfaction in the darkness.

 

Sans opened the door to see a familiar face in a black and red hoodie. Red turned and locked eyes with his counterpart. “hey. we gotta talk.” Sans nodded, absently running a hand across his face, he hasn’t been sleeping well again, looks like Red wasn’t either. He made his way to his usual spot on the couch in front of the muted TV and flopped down, Red mirroring him on the opposite side. “my bro really fucked that up yesterday.” Sans lazilly trained his eyelights on the other skeleton, shoving his fist under his jaw, giving Red an unimpressed look. “yeah, yeah, i know, he messes shit up for us all the time.” Red sighed, sinking further into his jacket, eyelights barely peeking out as he blindly stared at the TV flickering in the dark living room.

 

“eh, none of us were really doin’ that great at explainin’, me included.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull with his opposite hand sheepishly, avoiding Red’s curious gaze. “she knew i was stallin’, after all the shit with edge i… called my bro from the kitchen.” Red could read between the lines, him and Sans really were just one awful timeline away from each other. “he basically told me to man up, heh, guess they really are alike.” Red grinned softly, remembering a much smaller, less pointy Edge, back when he had another nickname, when he would shout encouraging things to Red instead of insults. Red’s smile faded, things didn’t start to go bad until the CORE started to fail, limiting the magic output for the underground, something was blocking a vent outside the barrier and they obviously couldn’t get to it. Red learned that they had escaped in this timeline the underground the day the landslide happened and blocked the vent, managing to be able to fix it in time before it started to affect the atmosphere. It's why Red’s and Edge’s voices were so much deeper than the classic brothers, poor magic circulation lent to smoggy areas thus magic-pollution. Snowdin wasn’t too bad, but most of the trees had been burnt for fuel, as the CORE was becoming more unstable by the day, no matter how hard he and Dr Alphys worked to find a way to unclog the vent from their end, not knowing how many tons of stone were actually in their way.

 

“hey, you guys are here now.” Red blinked hard, his eyelights expanding from the pinpricks worrying a hole in the carpet. He shook his head and gave Sans an easy grin, golden tooth winking in the light of the TV. “yeah, yeah,” he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to the side, subconsciously mimicking Sans’ posture. “so uh, it's almost  _ that _ time of the year, and some of us i know gotta better handle on dis than others.” Sans also cleared his throat, knowing he was not one to be included on the “Got a handle On It” list. “but, i don’t think she should really be aroun’ any of us,” Sans tilted his head at Red for clarification, causing Red to roll his eyes, “a bunch a jealous horny boss monsters with one unprepared mate?” He saw the lightbulb go off and a blue flush spread across his skull. “yeah, if findin’ out she’s soulmates with all us losers ain’t enough ta make ‘er run, a bunch of horny monsters intent on fuckin’ ‘er into oblivion will for sure.” Red’s eyes lidded at the thought, you might actually be into that, he said it more for emphasis as Classic had a habit of hiding from the truth a lot,  _ he hasn’t even talked to that fuckin’ little demon child yet, make ‘em own up to dat shit they pulled, fuck knows i’d like to lay a hand on that little brat, maybe a fist or two, couple a knives-  _ Red quickly snapped back to the conversation at hand,  _ shit, maybe i’m drunker than i thought. _ “...but how do we tell her, i mean we wanna give everyone an equal chance to talk to her about it, but maybe all of us at once is too much…” Red nodded absently, eyelights small as he thought. “Maybe I Could Offer A Suggestion?”

 

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he really was a light sleeper, regardless of what his brother thinks, he heard the two talking quietly on the couch and when he noticed the late hour of course he was curious. He paused on the stairs when he heard them discussing you, he's not sure why but he felt  _ odd _ whenever you were around, he was excited of course to see his newest human friend, but it felt more than that. He found himself sitting on the top step and listening a moment, face turning orange when they started discussing, well, y’know. He sighed to himself, it didn’t seem like his brother nor Red had actually read the whole Dating Rulebook, he made a note to actually make them ready it cover to cover and not just skim,  _ I MEAN REALLY, THEY DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO READ TO THE SECOND PAGE, OF COURSE THERE'S MORE THAN 3 STEPS TO DATING WHAT KIND OF AWFUL DATING BOOK WOULD THAT BE? _ He hurried down the stairs, almost horrified what those two would come up with to woo you. They definitely needed his expert advice, as one who has the Dating Rulebook properly memorized from cover to cover, it is his duty to make sure his brother and Red had a proper grasp of dating before trying something so advanced as wooing a soulmate.

 

The shorter skeletons sat up in surprise as Papyrus sat between them, rarely bare hands grasping a well-loved copy of “The dating Rulebook”. Sans tried to suppress a sigh, he really wasn’t in the mood for a “Rulebook” lecture. “NOW SANS, I KNOW YOU SAID YOU HAVE READ IT A ‘BAJILLION’ TIMES, WHICH THOUGH SOUNDS IMPRESSIVE, IS NOT A REAL NUMBER, NOR DID YOU READ IT PROPERLY EVEN ONCE.” He turned his sockets towards Red who started to sweat nervously under the taller brother’s scrutiny, “AND I DOUBT YOU DID EITHER, EVEN IF EDGY-ME TIED IT TO YOUR FACE.” Red looked away and replied in a small voice, “uh, actually, he did, made it hard to read da words tho’... and turn da pages...” Papyrus sat and stared at him silently for a moment before handing over the book. “READ IT.” His gaze sharpened, making him look like Edge for a moment as he narrowed his gaze at his brother, “IT WILL HELP YOU IN THIS SITUATION, PROVIDED YOU READ  _ PAST _ THE FIRST PAGE.” He sighed and stood, heading for the stairs, “HOWEVER I AM A PRACTICAL SKELETON,” Sans had to suppress a snort “yeah, you’re a  _ bone- _ afide saint bro,” Red chortled loudly as Papyrus raised his voice, refusing to engage, “ _ HOWEVER _ I AM ALSO YOUR BROTHER AND KNOW YOU WILL NOT READ THE WHOLE BOOK, EVEN IF I TATTOOED IN ON YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU COULD READ IT WHILE YOU SLEEP. THEREFORE, AT LEAST READ THE THIRD CHAPTER, IT WILL HELP.” 

 

“sure thing, bro, we’ll read a ton, a  _ skele- _ ” Papyrus ran up the stairs with an enraged  _ NYEH  _ and closed the door to his room and slumped back into his bed, having given up his racecar bed a few years back for a california king bed covered in a fluffy bright red comforter, he pulled it up over his body, just his face and part of his nightcap poking out as he sighed, staring out the window of his room. Sometimes he wished they were still underground, he would never tell his brother that, he's so much happier now, and he's even found his soulmate! He just… it was just easier. Things made more sense, he didn’t have all these complex feelings and all these choices, he felt lost, he no longer had the Royal Guard so what did he really have? He couldn’t pass the academy test, but at least they were honest with him, way to find out they thought he was too soft, not even his friends had been honest with him. He knew Sans still saw him as a babybones, but he also forgets he's his brother, he's just as smart as Sans is by no means a child, Sans tended to forget he was only a scant few years older than him. “But He Is My Brother, And I Love Him Dearly.” Closing his eyes he chose to ignore the sounds of NOT READING coming from the living room for the next few hours before it got quiet except for the steady turning of the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, feel free to sacrifice me to the dark gods, my body is ready.
> 
> I know what you're thinking, says she needs a break for 'moving' while uploading chapters for a fic that isn't this one? Scandalous. Just like this chapter, PLEASE JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE.
> 
> Lute, comet, superscrib its how i feed my non-existent children.
> 
> But really thanks for being so patient you guys, hope you liked the chapter.  
> I always liked the thought the "The Dating Rulebook" as actually helpful, just everyone avoided reading it due to how in everyones face Papyrus was about it underground.


	11. Broken Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five was too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, over 100 pages, 68k words, 11 chapters, almost 500 kudos, over 80 comments, over 100 bookmarks, and over 6k hits, you are all super awesome. Don't worry, we aren't anywhere close to the end!

_ A long, hot tongue traced a path up your neck, ~~clawed~~ , ~~skeletal~~ hands roughly caressing the curves of your hips and stomach. You let out a breathy moan, a low smoky chuckle met your ears as the man  _ ~~_ monster _ ~~ _ grasped your earlobe between his sharp teeth as he pressed his hips into yours from behind. You pressed back against him hazily, your skin overly warm, especially that spot on your chest, but you were much more focused on the hands skimming under your shirt, not going any higher than your lower ribs. And you  _ really _ wanted them to go higher than your ribs. He tugged your earlobe again and you whined, squirming in his iron grasp, one arm banding about your ribs and the other pinning your hips against his. “ _ **_what do you need, my queen?_ ** _ ” His voice was rough with lust, releasing your ear to set his sharp fangs against your neck in a bid to pry an answer out of you. You moaned and writhed against him, what little movement his incredible strength allowed you. “  _ **_that's not an answer_ ** _.” Your eyes cracked open, taking in your darkened bedroom you couldn’t see much else.  The mouth on your neck bit down more firmly. “Fuck me!” You gasped, startled at the spike of pain-pleasure, your hips jerking back into the ones behind you. _

 

__ _ He chuckled darkly in your ear, “ _ **_my absolute pleasure, m i s t r e s s._ ** _ ” You felt your eyelids flutter at the deep growl. Your body felt light then heavy as you were moved underneath the tall skeleton monster above you, eyes glowing a deep rust orange. You flushed deeply as you realized he took your exclamation as a request, though you were sure he knew the difference. He leaned down, collar tag sparkling in the dim light coming from the moon, gold teeth glinting as he tilted his head to kiss you- _

 

__ “THERE YOU ARE MUTT, BOONDOGGLING AS USUAL, INSTEAD OF GUARDING THE HUMAN YOU CUDDLE IN BED WITH HER FOR MOST THE DAY! YOU SHALL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!” You startled awake and felt like you heard a sigh come from the pillow that was pressed firmly against you from behind, though something was poking you in the ass, maybe your tv remote worked its way under the covers again? Wouldn’t be the first time, but who the ever loving  _ fuck _ was screaming in your room? Your eyes peeled open to see Black glaring from the end of your bed.  _ Well, that solves that and I am way too hungover for a skele-ton of their shit today _ . You closed your eyes, and shifted your hips, trying to get away from the large poky thing, which only seemed to make it press harder against you.  _ Wait, M- Rus stayed the night with me- oh.  _ **_Oh._ ** Your eyes popped back open and you flushed, realizing what the  very large object poking your backside was. Your eyes darted from the wall at your discovery to the skeleton at the end of your bed to the arms wrapped firmly around you, preventing escape. You knew Rus was awake, why he was ignoring his brother you weren’t sure, because there is no way he wasn’t hearing this. “BROTHER I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE, I CAN SEE YOU BREATHING.”

 

_ What? _ “m’lord, we breathe autonomously.” You locked eyes with Blackberry who blinked mid-tirade and flushed, stomping a foot. “I KNOW THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL CUR, I EXPECTED YOU HOME HOURS AGO.” Rus yawned against your hair, his voice rough with sleep and something else as he pulled you closer by your hips causing you to stifle a moan as he pressed just right against your clothed core, your face flushing. “sorry, m’lord, mistress needed me.” You bit your lip to stifle a small moan, that sentence was way too close to the dirty dream you had just been having. Your eyes flickered back towards the shorter brother, trying to gauge how successful you were with stifling your noises, he had a small wine-colored blush across his cheekbones, teeth parted mid-word. “WELL, EHEM, CEASE YOUR CANOODLING OF THE HUMAN AND RETURN HOME AT ONCE.” Black’s voice was a bit unsteady than before, but he held his superior power stance. One of Rus’ hands had wandered from the ribs below your breasts and was caressing your lower abdomen, fingers tracing the edge of your pajama pants. “ok.” You think you saw Black swallow thickly.

 

“RIGHT NOW MUTT!”

 

“of course, m’lord.” His fingertips sliding slowly under your waistband, your face is aflame as you realized the blanket was tangled around your lower legs but otherwise  _ Rus _ was your blanket meaning his actions were fully exposed to the intruder in the room. Sure, you might not mind an audience sometimes, but Black definitely was  _ not _ at the top of your list or really anywhere near it from what you’ve seen of his personality so far. You winced as he cleared his throat again, restarting his argument while forcing himself not to watch Mutt play with you.

 

“YOU ARE STILL MOLESTING THE HUMAN, CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW UNCOMFORTABLE YOU ARE MAKING HER!” Oh, Rus was making you uncomfortable alright; you flushed, thinking of all the ways he could make you  _ very _ uncomfortable, if only Black would exit your home.  _ Speaking of which _ … “Black.” You said quietly, your voice coming out mock-sultry with sleep and irritation, Black’s eyelights immediately landing on you, his jaw snapping shut. “I don’t remember leaving my front door open and unlocked. Rus, am I mistaken, I know I was pretty drunk last night.” Rus snuggled closer to you, peering over the clouds of your hair at his brother neutrally. “no, mistress. the front door was both closed and locked.” You hummed in thought before narrowing your gaze on Black, very  _ not  _ in the mood for the haughty skeleton, your head giving a slight throb as he continues to use his outside voice.

 

“So, tell me,  _ why are you in here? _ ” He opens his mouth, gesturing at the skeleton currently sniffing your hair, obviously using you as a literal human shield between him and his irate brother. “ _ Without permission, in my  _ **_private_ ** _ bedroom _ .” He faltered, seeing a soft red glow gather in your left eye and the dark expression clouding your face. “Rus. If there is something you need to be doing right now, please go, I am not in the mood for this nonsense, my head is killing me.” You could feel the lanky skeleton hesitate, but slipped from the bed, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he stood, you fought a smile as he strode over to his brother. Giving you a wink, and a small bow, he grasped his brother’s arm and they both blipped out of sight, back to their own house. You grunted and covered your face with a pillow, letting out a guttural cry of annoyance, this was  _ not  _ a good start to your day. You eyeballed the time on your phone and just rolled over, not willing to crawl out of bed to find some pain relievers. Sure the ones you took the night before took the edge off per se, but another dose would help you sleep. You heard the sound of tablets being set on your nightstand and by the time you flipped over all you saw was a faint puff of rusty orange magic and the lingering smell of his cigarettes. You smiled, a little less mad and took the tablets, falling back asleep easily as your headache subsided. Well, almost.

 

“UNDYNE THAT’S NOT THE RIGHT HOU-” BANG-  _ CRASH! _ Your eyes shot open to what sounded like your door being suplexed off its hinges. Like someone had by sheer force gripped the locked door from the outside and yanked it off its hinges  _ backwards _ . You heard the pounding of booted feet up your stairs and the protests of what sounded like Papyrus, you only had time to sit up in bed alarmed before your bedroom door was kicked in by a snarling blue-skinned, red-haired, fish woman. “ NGYAHHHHHHH, GET UP BLUE, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR- GAHK-!” You gasped and threw out a hand as she dove for you only to be yanked back by a flare of rusty orange magic, taking the form of shackles pinning her by her neck and other extremities to the wall beside your now destroyed doorway, containing one flustered Papyrus.

 

“WOWIE HUMAN! YOUR USE OF ORANGE MAGIC IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE AND CREATIVE! I APOLOGIZE FOR LITERALLY BREAKING, THEN ENTERING YOUR HOME WITHOUT CONSENT. UNDYNE MISTOOK YOUR HOUSE FOR BLUE AND LAZY ME’S HOUSE!” Your hand shook with the surprising amount of effort it took to hold back the now snarling fish woman, holding a glowing spear but unable to get leverage to use it properly. Now that you were a bit more aware with how your magic felt you could feel the drain on the small amount you had. You head started to throb, sweat gathering on your brow, the woman had stopped struggling and started fighting back against your restraints properly with a sharp grin, unable to speak with the tight grip of the shackle around her neck, which made it more unnerving how calm she was. “UNDYNE, STOP, WE ARE IN THE WRONG HOUSE AND YOU ARE HURTING MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND, HER NAME IS-” More booted feet stomped their way up the staircase, Blue appearing starry-eyed and concerned, eyes going from you to the monster pinned to the wall.

 

You felt a familiar arm drape itself around your shoulders, engulfing you in a smoky-honey cloud of scent. You felt your shoulders relax automatically at the embrace of the skeleton. “should we come back later, wouldn’t wanna interrupt? can see you have some  _ company _ all  _ tied up _ .” Stretch raised a brow at you and you elbowed him in the ribs with a snort. He chuckled with a wheeze and rubbed his ribs before giving you a good-natured kiss on the top of your head. You couldn’t help the small smile that came to your face as you peeked up at him, he gave you a wink and you flushed. He grinned leaning down and nuzzled the side of your face, you giggled and shoved at him, your neck was ticklish. Releasing your hold on the fish woman as Stretch continued to try and tickle you, his hand scaling your sides, Undyne flew forward off the wall with the force of her own pushing against your magic and landed in a heap at Papyrus’ feet. He hauled her up easily and brushed her off, she growled and tried to stalk towards you but was impeded by the deceptively strong Papyrus. “NOW UNDYNE YOU OWE OUR FRIEND AN APOLOGY. AND NEW DOORS. AND A NEW WALL.” She sputtered and gestured helplessly but Blue cut her off, with a frown on his face, normally star-filled eyes serious with cyan orbs.

 

“PAPYRUS IS RIGHT, UNDYNE. YOU WENT TO THE WRONG HOUSE. I AM NOT EVEN SURE HOW YOU DID THAT, WE HAVE LIVED IN THE SAME ONE FOR QUITE A WHILE AND YOU HAVE BEEN THERE MULTIPLE TIMES. NOW GO APOLOGIZE." The fish woman closed her jaws with a snap, almost snarling as she abruptly faced you where Stretch had you cocooned in his soft hoodie-wrapped embrace. The very floor threatened to give out under her strides, honestly it took everything in you not to shrink under her poisonous yellow gaze, even if you did literally slam and pin her to a wall. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, all fight seeming to go out of her as she glanced away, looking at the ground.

 

“Hey, uh, sorry about breaking into your house and wrecking your shit, it was pretty cool how you managed to pin me so quick, I’ve never met a human besides the kid who could use magic, we should spar sometime! Though, gotta admit, pretty surprised you’re dating this lazy ashtray!” She cackled and slapped Stretch on the back, though he didn’t flinch you felt it rattle through his bones. “Man, don’t pick up your socks and I bet she just tosses you out on your ass!” She slapped him on the back again and you definitely felt him flinch that time. You opened your mouth to correct her, as none of them had even so much as asked you on a date, but she talked right over you, you noted Stretch made no move to correct her. “I’d fight you right now but Papyrus and Blue have a very private, extra special,  cooking lesson!” She spun around aggressively, skeletons in question startled by her sudden movement. “LETS GO YOU NERDS.” She sprinted forward, Blue and Papyrus shrieking in shock as she easily lifted the two, Papyrus over her left shoulder looking vaguely nauseous and Blue tucked under her right, posture defeated as he was faced away from you. You blinked in surprise as the blue-skinned woman cleared your banister in a single bound, you heard something that sounded suspiciously like your coffee table shatter upon impact of her booted feet and the combined weight of three massive monsters.

 

You groaned and turned in Stretch’s arms burying your face in his chest as he squeezed you gently, the sucker in his mouth gently clacking against his teeth. “sorry honey, undyne’s a bit… _passionate_.” You didn’t respond other than to wrap your arms around his waist, “she’ll replace what she can’t fix, don’t worry.” You were trying to decide on what emotion to have, and anger seemed to be winning at the moment, but instead you just sagged against him as he started stroking your hair, his coarse fingers only catching in your hair once in a while. “i’d take away your hangover, but i know our magic makes ya feel a bit _passionate_ yourself.” You dropped your arms from his waist and leaned back to narrow your gaze. “aw, don’ look at me like that honey, i’m jus’ _teasin_ ’.” He said with a grin, you pulled yourself from his arms in annoyance. _Sorry, honey,_ _jus couldn’ help myself, she’s so cute when she’s mad._ “don’ get so _hot and bothered_ honey!” You made a weird shrieking grunt noise, much like the one Papyrus makes when Sans won’t stop with the pasta puns. You strode quickly from the room, Stretch hot on your heels, grin splitting his face, getting wider the faster you walked. “c’mon, don’ know why you’re so annoyed, thought you were _intimately_ acquainted with my sense of humor.” You made another grunt and muttered quietly.

 

“... _ About to get intimately acquainted with my foot… _ ” Stretch caught up to you in the kitchen as you went to grab a glass for some water, noting you pointedly ignoring the crookedly hanging front door and pile of kindling that was once your coffee table, and pressed his chest against your back, placing his hands on either side of your waist, pelvis pressed lewdly against your ass. “mmm, sorry honey, that’s more mutt’s thing, but i’ll let him know you’re  _ interested, _ .” He growled the last word against your ear, tongue trailing your neck wetly, the glass immediately slipped from your fingers, only to be caught by a flare of orange magic and placed beside the sink.

 

He hummed against your neck, fingers trailing up your generous curves, recalling how your skin felt under his hands, the cries you made, how you felt when you came on his cock. All disappeared from his mind as he felt the slight burn of Red’s magic at his back. “ah, don’ let me interrupt.” You stiffened against Stretch in surprise, feeling him sag against you as Red spoke from the kitchen table. Stretch moved to the side as he felt your body fill with irritation, you spun and pinned Red with your gaze, he flinched and leaned back in the chair, his relaxed posture gone. You stalked forward and leaned over him, only barely possible even with him sitting down. His grin sagged in nervousness, sweat beading his brow as you glared down at him.

 

“You are the  _ fifith fucking uninvited person in my house this morning. Why. _ ” The why came out as more of a statement. Stretch rubbed the back of his skull, noting he was among the number counted. “Just because I gave you consent to my body, doesn’t mean I gave you all consent into my life!” Your face was hot with anger, fists clenched, but that all went away when you saw the stricken look on Red’s face. You paused and leaned back, realizing how harsh that sounded, you reached out, opening your mouth to apologize when he looked away and vanished in a  puff of red mist. You blinked, staring at the now empty chair, lips parted mid-word, dropping your hand, your stomach followed. You jerked your head to the side, at least you could apologize to-. All that was left of the other skeleton’s presence was a faint puff of orange magic. You felt ice in your chest, cracking and twisting like a glacier, why did you say that? It wasn’t their fault, you sat heavily in the chair next to the one Red vacated, unable to bring yourself to even sit in the same chair he did after what you said. You felt hot tears slip down your cheeks, head throbbing, chest burning, stomach full of lead; today was not a good day. You gently set your forehead on the table.

 

Red paced in his room, soul twisting in his chest, you were mad at him. He violently kicked a crumpled shirt out of the way which his the wall with an unsatisfying  _ paft _ . It only served to make him angrier, his eyelights glowing a viscous crimson, various items around his room started to lift from the ground, among them a weight set, empty alcohol bottles, more crumpled laundry, and enough dirty magazines to stock one-hundred stores. He lifted his hand, ready to send it all through the wall before dropping his hand, the objects slamming to the floor as natural gravity retook its hold on them. He sat heavily on a chair by his computer, the pile of clothes usually on it, now on the floor due to his mild fit of anger. He rubbed his face roughly with his hand, “so, did we fuck up, or did we fuck up?”

 

Stretch hummed from his spot on Red’s bed where he lounged, lit cigarette pressed to his teeth with his hand, his other arm tucked under his skull as he considered Red’s question. “...maybe, she was pretty mad. but, all of us would be mad too if we had a bitch of a hangover and a bunch of rando’s we barely know kept showing up at my house at the ass-crack of dawn either lookin’ to fight or  _ bone _ .” Red tossed a deflated football at Stretch’s head in annoyance, it  _ thwaped  _ him in the cheekbone, Stretch blew a plume of smoke out the open window, flicking the offending sports equipment out of the way.

 

“this is serious you fuckin stupid ashtray,” Red glared at the taller skeleton, usually Red admired his carefree aditude, he was a much more bearable version of Classic, but he was also much less mature, taking things  _ too _ in-stride sometimes. He paled, turning back to stare blankly at the powered off PC, he wasn’t looking forward to telling vanilla Sans about this development. Sure, Edge was scary but there was just something  _ off _ about the ‘original’ timeline Sans. Sometimes his smile was a bit too wide, more jagged than his own filed teeth could ever be, it creeped him the fuck out to be honest. Everyone else saw a sleepy jokester who always had an ear to lend to a pal, but Red knew he was a sly little fucker, too smart for his own good, he would know. Jokes were an easy way to disarm people, lets ya get real close, and closed eyes with an easy smile were a classic way of pretending to let your guard down, made you look vulnerable. But when you’re a fucking magic skeleton you don’t need to have open eyes to see, Red had used these very same tricks to keep himself and his brother alive, they were the tools that made anyone and everyone want to spill their guts to you, sometimes literally. It put people in some tough situations, and always to the brothers’ benefit. Let’s just say Red knows how he would react to the news and it wouldn’t be pretty.  _ at least classic ain’t usually the violent type. _ Though Red wondered if this might be the time he makes an exception.

 

“chill, red, she jus’ woke up on the wrong side of the bed. let her cool off for a while and we can go apologize.” Stretch was blowing bone shapes of smoke up at the ceiling. Red sighed and counted to thirty, “ya know if dis doesn’t get fixed, ‘m gonna hafta tell classic. tha rest ain’t gonna be happy either.” Stretch flicked his eyes toward Red, eyes slitted and sat up, sighing. “‘m not talkin’ out my ass, red. i gotta say though, i don’t mind an audience but i’m not sure she would like knowing she  **had one** .” Red leaned away from the taller skeleton,  _ ugh, he’s just like classic, creepy motherfuckers _ . Stretch knew that was a low-blow, but he had to remind him he wasn’t the only fuckup here. Stretch knew a few things about humans, and from what he could gather, if you had known Red had watched you two in Stretch’s room Red might be sporting a few new cracks in his skull.

 

Red frowned, sweating bullets,  _ shit, can’t believe he knew i was in there. _ He blinked and looked up,  _ ah, of course he smelled me. _ No way could a male monster ignore the smell of another in the vicinity of his own room, especially when a mate was involved. He looked away apologetically and rubbed the back of his skull. “low-blow, ashtray, but i know when i’ve been cornered. you got a day, he’s gonna know somethin’s up if she won’ talk to any of us.” Stretch looked away in thought, one of Mutt’s Dog Treats trapped between his jaws. He took a drag, holding the smoke in for a moment before exhaling and offering it to Red who hesitated but eventually took it as Stretch waved it at him. Taking a drag he leaned back in the chair thinking, his sockets widened and he smacked himself in the forehead before turning back to the desk, rifling through one of the overflowing drawers. He grunted tossing random contents of the drawer behind himself, Stretch idly deflecting errant objects tossed blindly behind the other monster. He looked on with interest, not often Red wanted to contribute to an apology, but considering it’s you, he wasn’t surprised.

 

“here it is, bit torn, but its tha same. few pages missin, but i read classic’s copy so i got tha missin ones memorized.” Stretch was however surprised to see a weirdly familiar book in the shorter skeleton’s  hand, a bit worn and dirty, but the color of it seemed… Red stood and handed it over, Stretch taking it curiously, turning it over to see the cover, not sure how a book was going to he- “ _ T#e Dati## Ruleb##k” _ Stretch felt his lip curl, though some of the cover was missing there's no way he wouldn’t recognize his brother’s favorite book. Stretch looked up at Red with a lifted brow, face twisted in a grimace. “no, no, trust me, yeah i figured you prolly hadn’ read it coz your bro is prob in your face about it all tha time righ’?” Stretch opened his mouth to protest,”there's more than three steps.” Stretch’s jaw snapped shut and he looked back down at the book. “yeah, i was surprised too, turns out we all just happened ta fall asleep and wake up at the same chapters.”

 

Red shrugged, there were some consistencies in the timelines, but mostly they were daily-life sorts of things like when their respective brothers read the book to them as teenagers. “it uh, it's actually pretty helpful.” Red gestured at the still closed book with his clawed hands, “there's even a whole three chapters on different ways ta apologize to a gal.” Sitting back in his chair Red continued, “honestly afta readin’ that, kinda surprised we ain’t fucked up sooner. we got one hell of a mate, sweetheart really knows how ta roll with tha punches. buncha numbskulls like us as mates, and she don’t even fuckin’ know.” Stretch listened as Red continued on, carefully opening the book, there's no way this thing could  _ actually _ be useful right? Red trailed off after a while, noticing Stretch actually reading the book. He grinned to himself and lit up another smoke, maybe they wouldn’t fuck this up too bad.

 

Rus sat slumped half across the couch, watching his brother pace a new hole in the rug, he made a note to pick a new one up from the store later. Black had been muttering to himself for the past hour and pacing, a flush lighting up his face once in a while, causing him to pause mid-step before he would shake his head and resume pacing more aggressively. It wasn’t often Rus saw his brother so out of sorts, contrary to popular belief his brother wasn’t arrogant, he was just very very confident. He knew what he wanted in life and wasn’t afraid to grab it, he rarely wasted time on indecision or even major roadblocks in his plans, he just bulldozed through, confident everything will be fine in the end. And it  _ always _ worked out, especially if Rus had anything to say about it, not that Black was ever aware his brother had a hand in assisting in his schemes, believing Rus too lazy to do any work besides what was directly demanded of him.

 

Honestly, Black was right, once a long time ago, when they were babybones, Rus played it fast and loose after their dad disappeared, their mom never mentioned. He stayed out late, leaving Black home alone to fend for himself, sometimes he was gone for a few days, always returning smelling of stale cigarettes and regret. He always had a smile and a joke for his brother, even if half the time all he could piece together were a few shitty puns, but it made his brother laugh and that’s all he cared about even if he knew he wasn’t the best caregiver. That changed of course when Rus came home a bit earlier than usual to find the house empty. His soul about leapt out of his chest, his brother knew he wasn’t supposed to go out alone. He frantically searched the house, even checking the lab under the house hoping to find his brother there at the very least, he’d rather have to explain than find a pile of dust covering a purple scarf in some alley in town. Rus shook his head and bolted back upstairs after he cought himself desparately searing fucking shallow  _ drawers _ for his brother. He was small, but not  _ that _ small.

 

Charging back to the front of the house he found small booted footprints leading in a steady trail from the door back into town the way he came. Rus frowned, concerned he hadn’t passed him on the way, maybe something happened and he was looking for  _ him _ . Rus sprinted, normally he would shortcut into town but he didn’t want to miss his brother if he happened to just fall into a snow poff or something dumb like that, wouldn’t be the first time. His sharp eyes followed the small trail as he took in deep lungfuls of breath, trying to smell even a trace of his brother to tell him how long ago he came by. He swiftly approached town, the trail leading him to the local grocery and he sighed, hopefully he was just inside getting more ingredients for his burritos. Admittedly they were getting better but he still could not convince Black that ground glass was not a good secret ingredient.

 

Rus pushed open the door lazily, confident he would find his brother accosting the poor shopkeep or perusing the aisles, shouting demands that the shelves should be lowered for him personally so he could browse easier. After carefully searching then frantically searching the store and coming up empty he stopped by the front counter, the rabbit monster looking up from her magazine and jumping at his thunderous expression. “ _ have you seen my  _ **_b r o t h e r?_ ** ” she gulped and nodded shakily, glancing at the clock next to her on the wall. “U-uh y-yeah, he was h-here about ten minutes ago-o.” Rus was out the door before she finished speaking, head swiveling from left to right before snagging on a small-footed trail leading off towards the Libraby. He followed it swiftly, pausing when he saw the trail stop abruptly, signs of a struggle and drag marks leading to the alley just past a closed pawn shop. Magic blazed from Rus’ socket as he roared into the alley, a pair of blasters charged and ready to fire on the poor souls who  _ dared  _ touch his brother. The sight that greeted him haunted him for years, still does; Black broken and still on the ground, a smattering of dust on his torn clothes, groceries smashed and splattered against the wall, covering the crumpled form.

 

Rus took a halting step forward, “bro…?” the form remained silent and still, the only sound coming from the pair of blasters behind him, whimpering in confusion. He forced himself to move forward, to make sure he was still- he saw his brother’s form give a shuddering breath but make no other movement, the air sounding thick and wet as he exhaled. Rus gently turned him over and flinched hard, his right socket was leaking dust, it looked like someone had slammed his face into their knee, cracking it at the top and bottom of the socket, creating stress fractures. Luckily it didn’t damage the actual eye, as he tried to examine him further the lights wavered into view. Black opened his mouth, letting out a wet cough before grinning, “i beat em, rusty, i beat em!” He hacked again but continued to grin proudly, Rus took an actual look around the alley and paled, seeing familiar scorch marks on the bricks and scattered dust between the cracks, more than enough for a few adult monsters. “Dad Told Me How To Call The Blasters And I Beat Em!” Rus’ eyelights went out at the mention of their father, there's no way he remembered him, and there's no way their dad told him how to summon them as a literal infant even if he did. “I’M GONNA BE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN NO TIME!” Rus shook his head and smiled at his brother’s tone, glad the small amount of green magic he could use was helping. He noted the missing teeth his brother now sported and scowled internally, Black noticing his brother’s gaze, tongued the missing spaces before getting a sly grin. “NOW YOU  _ HAVE _ TO GET ME GOLD TEETH TOO.” Rus smiled wryly, said teeth glinting in the dark alley light, “sure thing bro, make ya look extra tough.” Black preened under his brother’s praise, still riding high on his victory over his assailants. “INDEED, I SCARED THOSE RUFFIANS SO BAD THAT THEY WERE GONE BY THE TIME THEY FINISHED FIRING. IF I SEE THEM AGAIN I SHALL TURN THEM IN TO THE GUARD, THEY WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME.” Rus’ grin froze on his face as Black carried on, neither noticing the gray door hidden in the darkest corner fading away,  _ he doesn’t know that they’re dea- _

 

“BROTHER ARE YOU LISTENING OR HAVE YOU FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN, I SWEAR TO QUEEN TORIEL I’LL-” Rus blinked, eyelights refocusing on his brother who was berating him from three inches away, having finally noticed Rus waiting nearby. “of course m’lord, i’ll get right on it.” Rus hadn’t heard a word Black had been saying but by the list being thrust in his hand he could hazard a guess as to what he needed, and Black had an awful habit of repeating his instructions multiple times, even as Rus was lacing up his boots and grabbing the car keys. He nodded along and bowed to his brother before exiting their home, closing the door quietly behind himself. He rolled his shoulder, loud pops following, tension leaving his spine as he lazily skulked towards his car. Looking towards you house he paused as he saw you standing indecisively in front of Red and Edge’s door. He changed course and shortcutted behind you, taking in your distressed expression and stiff stance.

 

“hey.” He had to stifle a laugh when you jumped, it was subtle but he still got a kick out of your annoyed expression. “Ugh, Rus what the fuck? How are you all made of bones yet you never make a fucking sound?” Rus grinned cheekily at you, frame slightly hunched to make himself seem non-threatening. “what's got you so  _ rattled? _ ” You rolled your eyes at him and crossed your arms before looking anywhere but his face. “I…” You trailed off and Rus waited patiently before glancing at the overcast sky and gesturing for you to follow him to his car. You hesitated for a moment, glancing back at the door before dropping your arms and sulking after the taller monster. He unlocked the doors and you both slid in your respective sides, he regarded you silently for a moment, turning the key in the ignition enough to roll down his window. He lit a smoke and waited for you to start, still looking up at the clouds.

 

You took a second to gather your thoughts, watching as the sky darkened through the windshield, soon enough the only sounds were the pattering of raindrops on the car and the occasional exhale from Rus. It was nice, it was like being alone but having someone there to talk when you’re ready, his presence wasn’t oppressive, you could almost ignore it if not for a feeling in your chest that seemed to let you know when one of the skeletons were near. You chalked it up to your apparent magic-sensitivity, you’ve gathered from snippets you’ve overheard that they’re a pretty powerful group of monsters, up there with the King and Queen themselves. You had to admit when you pieced it together you got a bit nervous, you imagined they had to be some pretty important monsters considering  _ the _ captain of the Royal Guard smashed in your front door earlier today. You’d be lying to yourself if that wasn’t part of the reason you wanted to apologize to Red and Stretch, but it wasn’t the  _ main  _ reason. You had seen the hurt on Red’s face, you hadn’t seen Stretch’s but you were sure it looked something similar, that glacial feeling returned to your chest causing you to grimace and rub the spot absently, which didn’t go unnoticed by Rus.

 

Finally you sighed, closing your eyes a moment before turning towards the monster lounging in the driver’s seat lazily. “So, uh, I yelled at Red and was super rude to both him and Stretch this morning…” You paused, trying to decide if you felt bad for the way you spoke to Black but mentall shrugged, Black was all but a stranger to you and Rus didn’t seem upset about it so you continued summarizing what happened, glossing over the kitchen hanky panky with Stretch and trailed off after you explained what you said. Rus sat silently for a moment, flicking the butt of his smoke out the window carelessly. He turned his body towards you, leaning his elbow on the door of the car, supporting his head as he angled his burnt-orange gaze at you. “mmm, so you were gonna go apologize?” You nodded and looked out the windshield, unable to make out any definite shapes through the rivulets of water. He hummed again before straightening and turning the key in the ignition fully, starting the car. You looked over at him in question but he just calmly leaned over to buckle your seatbelt. You blinked in surprise as his collarbone brushed your nose, his hickory-smoke scent teasing you as he leaned away after clicking the belt into place. He fastened his own and put the car in drive, you thought about questioning him but had a feeling he wouldn’t answer. Instead you clicked on the radio and settled on an alt rock station, pressing your forehead to the glass as he pulled out onto the street, wipers working overtime as the skies fully opened up, thrusting the city into premature night. The streetlamps flickered on, the steady movement of the car and the comforting hum of Rus’  ~~ soul ~~ voice lulled you into a half sleep until you feel the car slow as he turned on his signal.

 

As he parked you sat up and rubbed your eyes, pulling the keys from the ignition he opened his door before rounding the car to open yours. You yawned and grasped his offered hand, almost out of habit at this point, and turned, looking up at the building. You looked at the tall skeleton who gave you a shrug and pulled out a list, “m’lord requested i do the shopping.” You shrugged, fair enough, you technically just tagged along. Rus gently tugged you along by your hand, almost seemingly unaware he was doing it. He peered at the list a moment before stuffing it in his pocket as you entered the building, you had never been in a strictly monster grocery before and had to admit you were curious. You followed Rus in the store and were promptly pulled against his frame as the tile you were previously standing on dropped into a dark void. You looked up at Rus with alarmed eyes and he shrugged, completely at ease. “monsters like puzzles.” He set you on the tile in front of him and gently guided you with a hand through the doors, taking a winding path that made no sense just to get to the shopping carts. You eyed the doors signaling the enterance to the actual store and you deflated, this was going to be a pain in the fucking ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you just can't catch a break!
> 
> Guys, gonna cry forreal, you all are the coolest ever and I love you all.  
> Suplexes of Friendship all around!
> 
> Glad ya'll liked the backstory I gave Red and Edge, its honestly the premise for an AU I'm working on and am playing with a few ideas, surprised it had that big of an impact on you guys!
> 
> Hate Mail:  
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm trying to find things maybe other authors haven't touched on or though of and its a lot of work haha, but glad you guys are enjoying it. I'll write as long as you guys are willing to lurk, kudo, comment, and/or bookmark!


	12. Grocery Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, why _wouldn't_ there be puzzles?

You followed Rus, staring at his back incredulously, “ _ Those  _ were not puzzles, Rus, those were straight up death-traps!” He suddenly halted as you stalked after him, causing you to run into his back. You let out a small  _ oof! _ And attempted to see what new trap awaited you, you could understand liking puzzles, even traps to some degree but to have to jump through all these hoops just to get a gallon of milk? You avoided moving from your current shared tile, afraid any movement would send you down into the shadowy abyss beneath. “Rus?” You heard him hum softly in thought but he didn’t reply so you took that as a cue to let him think. Rubbing your nose absently you carefully turned to glance about the room, plain white walls greeted you along with the white-tiled floor, you huffed and crossed your arms, you were going to be here all night at this rate. You turned back a moment later to find Rus gone. You blinked, lips parting in surprise,  _ That’s not good. _ You eyes crawled across the floor and scaled the walls for any sign of Rus or indication of which way to step, but there was nothing.

 

You were about to take a step to the tile on the right when lanky arms encircled your waist from behind, causing you to step forward onto the tile, it gave way immediately under your foot and you gasped as you started to fall along with your pusher into the abyss. You let out a shriek as you fell, the body pressed against your twisting so you were on top and they would break your fall. Your eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation of the landing but popped open as you caught a familiar scent. The darkness betrayed nothing except dark orange eyelights glimmering up at you in mirth. “RUSSSSSS-!” You shrieked in outrage as you fell, suddenly getting cut off as you landed abruptly on something soft, though the effect was somewhat ruined by you landing in a skeleton’s lap. You scowled and rubbed your tailbone where it made solid contact with his femur, he ducked his head away from you, rubbing the back of his skull. “m’ sorry, mistress.” He mumbled softly, not really looking that sorry.

 

“hey.” You blinked and frowned,  _ was that..? _ You turned your head and looked up from the pit of pillows you appear to have landed in to see Sans casually leaning next to a hotdog cart, he wore his usual outfit with the addition of a crooked paper hat indicating the cart was his. “nice of you guys to  _ drop _ in,  _ tibia- _ nest was about to  _ fall _ asleep and take a  _ trip _ into dreamland with how slow it's been, no  _ bones _ about it.” Rus gently helped you out of the pillow pit and walked over to where Sans was slouched against a sign. “wanna ‘dog?” You shrugged, then nodded, you could go for a hot dog, with all the stress from this morning you hadn’t eaten yet. “here ya go, kid.” And before you could even raise a hand, you felt a weight settle on the top of your head. “Sans.”

 

“yeah.” his grin was casual and unaffected, eyelights fixed on whatever was placed upon your head. You refused to move, unsure exactly how many were stacked on your head, it felt too heavy to be the one. “Why?” His grin widened, his sockets squinted in mirth at your affected expression. “ya gotta get through aisle 1 with at least 7 and a half ‘dogs on your head to get to isle 2.” He shrugged and stepped to the side, revealing a sign  **AISLE 1 ANIMAL SUPPLIES- To proceed to Aisle 2 cross Aisle 1 with no less than 7-and-a-half* ‘dogs balanced on your head, there is no time limit, have fun!** **_*_ ** _ replacements for dropped ‘dogs can be obtained from attendant. _ You gave Sans an incredulous look, but his sockets were closed and he was leaned back in his chair behind the ‘dog cart. You turned to look at Rus who appeared to have at least 15 ‘dogs balanced precariously on the top of his head. “Rus, I can’t balance this stuff on my head for more than a step much less through a whole aisle!” He gave you an easy smile and slunk towards the entrance to the aisle, you assumed due to the layout of the store that you would have to pass every aisle to get to the one you needed. It was like an Ikea but with traps, puzzles, and an easily accessible exit. You felt yourself deflate at Rus’ retreating back, the stack of ‘dogs on your head wobbling alarmingly causing you to freeze. You flinched as you felt them sway immediately and the stack topple- except it didn’t. You peeked open an eye to catch Rus’ glowing right eye peering back at you from the entrance to the aisle. You looked at Sans’ ‘sleeping’ form in the folding chair behind the cart and quietly made your way over to Rus, food items stuck to the top of your head like glue, or  _ magic _ .

 

Though the sign didn’t say it, you were sure that using magic like this was at least very frowned upon. Sure you complained about how much time and effort this was going to take, you didn’t have a competitive hair on your head, and Sans’ puzzle was obviously rigged, but you felt like you should have at least given it a few tries, you were never one to rage quit or take the easy way without giving it an honest try. “...I’m sorry, but are all the puzzles this difficult to actually do or is Sans just an ass?” Rus wheezed out a laugh as you reached him, he held out his hand in a so-so indication and smiled when you pouted and crossed your arms. Rus tilted his head towards the aisle and you straightened and followed. As you turned the corner you wondered what awful obstacle course the obviously masochistic skeleton had in store for you and the other store patrons. The aisle was shockingly normal, pet food and care items lined the shelves looking like any other store except the shelves were larger and reached higher up, monster brand items seemed to be on the higher shelves and human branded items were on lower shelves with a kind of mix in the middle for taller or shorter beings.

 

You followed Rus absently, reading some of the labels, you came across a wide selection of aquariums and paused, you always did like to watch the fish. You hummed to yourself a moment watching brightly colored tropical fish swim in tanks, you went to step away and stumbled, tripping over a solid, furry form. You managed to collapse your leg and roll to the side to avoid landing on whatever you tripped over. Your mind spun as your shoulder hit the ground, trying to remember if you had seen anything or anyone in the aisle as you had followed Rus and came up blank. You groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing you bruised shoulder, looking down by your feet you saw a medium-sized white dog, it kind of looked like a smaller samoyed but with a boxier nose. It was staring intently at the top of your head, drool pouring from its mouth. The dog crouched in a pouncing position just as you remembered the food stacked on your head, only held in place by magic. You yelped as he lept and threw out a hand to stop it and heard a choked yelp. Opening your eyes carefully after not being assaulted by a fluffy white dog you saw the dog tethered less than a foot away with a collar like the one earlier you used to pin Undyne to the wall.

 

The dog looked up at you with big watery eyes, the end of the chain leash connecting to a sturdy steel rack. You sighed in relief and stood up slowly, glaring at the dog who whimpered. “Bad dog! You do  _ not _ charge people!” You looked around the aisle, looking for the dogs owner to give them a stern talking to and finding you and Rus to still be the only occupants of the aisle. You huffed and turned back to the dog who was pawing at you using the tether to pull him onto his hind legs to beg. “Are you serious?  _ Begging? Pathetic! _ You seriously think I’m going to give you what you want after  _ that _ ? I should just drag you by your scruff through this store and give your owner a piece of my mind! You’re obviously  _ not _ starved, just  _ ungrateful _ .” The dog was rolled over showing you it’s belly by this time after your tirade, ill-mannered pets were a great annoyance of yours due to your last occupation at a veterinary hospital where part of a plan offered was a training program at not additional cost giving owners no reason  _ not  _ to train their pets in even the most basic commands. “Now  _ sit. _ ” the dog quickly bolted upright and sat perfectly, “Stand.” The dog stood in perfect show quality. “Stay.” The dog didn’t even blink, not moving a muscle, “Come.” The dog calmly walked the short distance to you and sat neatly. You pat it on the head with satisfaction. “Good boy.” At least you thought it was a boy, you usually guessed correctly.

 

Turning with a satisfied hum, you jumped as you came nose to chest with a blushing skeleton monster, you took half a step back and he dogged you stepping forward. “Uh, Rus?” You tilted your head back to peer up at his hunched form, a ruddy-orange glow stained his face, eyelights dilated and fuzzy. You frowned, “What’s wrong?” He swallowed thickly, a nervous-like expression crossing his face. You heard a clink and felt the back of his hand brush your shirt as he held up the end of a leash. Your face screwed up in puzzlement for a moment until he shifted slightly causing his coat to part revealing the end clipped to the collar he wore around his neck. You blinked in surprise, you thought it was just a fashion choice or something to do with his other name, but you felt comprehension dawn on your face as you gathered the pieces. The way he spoke to you, calling you Mistress, how though he was generally lazy when told to do something by certain people it was usually done before they finished the sentence, how he waited on you hand and foot… The way you spoke to that dog must have hit him right in the kink. You flushed deeply, you knew it wasn’t always a sex thing to people, but this seemed significant.

 

Rus had about fainted when he heard you shouting at the annoying dog, his bones felt hot with every derisive sharp word leaving your sweet, full lips. It took everything in him to not crawl embarrassingly across the floor to your feet. He knew this next heat was going to be rough on him, and now he was sure it was going to be the worst one he had ever experienced. He was dedicated to you, whether you knew it or not, already had his soul, he hadn’t even been going out like he did before to satisfy his non-vanilla desires and had declined or ignored any messages from his usual partners since having met you, so hearing you speak that way even completely in a safe and normal context about sent his magic haywire. His breath came in soft puffs as he felt a flush spread across his face, magic heating his bones and it about exploded out of him, leaving him a pile of overheated bones when he heard you barking commands at the dog, hopefully you wouldn’t- “Come.”  ~~_ Cum for me, Rus _ ~~ _.  _ His breath froze in his lungs and gripped his collar tightly in a fist as he tried to control himself and failing as his mind wandered, imaging your taste on his tongue as he pleased you and hearing you say, “Good boy.” Oh that was just unfair. He felt his sanity holding by a thread, his soul a needy mass of want, there way he was going to be able to focus on the puzzles, unless…

 

“...easier to stay together.” Rus looked carefully off to the side, still fiddling with the thin black leather handle of his leash. You hesitated taking the leash, if he was another human, or you  another monster, you probably would have just taken it, but you knew what it looked like, especially with Rus’ habit of subservience and walking a step or two behind most people when not leading them somewhere. As he started to lower the leash at your continued staring you reached out and took it, looping it around your wrist and you felt him straighten slightly in surprise. You gave him a knowing look and he flushed nervously before you smiled and gave him a teasing wink before taking his hand in the one of yours where the leash was looped around your wrist. The only reason you took the leash was if you could hold his hand to try and keep others from getting the wrong idea and bothering you two. He hummed happily at the chain wrapped around your wrist and trapped between your laced hands with what seemed to be a practiced movement. Maybe he was a bit hasty assuming you would misunderstand his handing you the leash, a small part of him maybe hoped you would misunderstand, but then you took the leash and gave him that look that made him weak in the knees.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off your clasped hands, you smiled at him, he was so cute,  _ he's like a puppy, puppy Rus. Puppy… Rus. Puppy-Rus. _ You kept turning the words over your head and chuckled when you realized it sounded an awful lot like  _ Papyrus. _ Rus did look quite a bit like him, but it's expected if they’re all cousins, some look really similar but not you and your brothers. You and your younger brother shared similar features as you were related but your older brother just happened to have similar coloring to your family and a personality like yours, otherwise you looked nothing like anyone else in your family, immediate or otherwise. You made jokes all the time that all three of you were adopted but pictures from the hospital when you were born and videos of you and your younger brother as babies were prevalent in your childhood. The similar sounding name didn’t even throw you, you had a cousin with a name that sounded similar yours and no one but your mom was bothered by it, your cousin didn’t even go by her full name like you did so there was never any confusion.

 

Rus’ skull felt fuzzy, a gentle warmth was effusing his soul as he felt the cool metal pressed between your soft, warm hand and his hard, bony one. He was sure he would have happily stood there all day just holding your hand when he felt a tug on his collar, his eyelights snapped to your eyes where you were leaning against his chest with a mischievous smile. Your other hand had a finger hooked in the D ring of his collar, gently pulling him down to your height, tugging a bit harder when he didn’t immediately lean down due to shock. He leaned his face down towards you as you leaned up, suddenly pulling hard. He fought down a whimper as you leaned next to his skull. “Good Boy, Rus.” You kissed his cheekbone and let him go, he gave you an utterly destroyed look before standing as though nothing happened, his usual uncaring expression sliding back into place, along with his casual slouch. You glanced behind you to see a pair of monster children carefully making their way through the isle, having lost one or two ‘dogs each already.

 

“hey.” You shrieked causing the kids to startle and drop all their ‘dogs with an annoyed glare in your direction which was quickly quelled by a look from Rus as you turned to glare at Sans. “so uh, can you unchain my dog? he was watching the stand while i took my break.”  _ What dog-  _ oh. You turned towards the forgotten white dog who was still sitting a few feet away where you left him, not even twitching a muscle in response to Sans’ presence. “That's  _ your _ dog? That little shithead almost took me out!” you threw your hand on your hip as you glared at the casually-dressed skeleton who seemed to shrink into his hood a bit at your scathing words. “heh,” he looked at you nervously, “that’s kinda his job.” Then the penny dropped and the fight went out of you. You literally just intimidated an obstacle for doing it’s job. You sheepishly released the dog from your confines and still it refused to move, sweat beading on its brow. Of  _ course _ it was a monster dog, you sheepishly offered it a ‘dog from the pile on your head. “Uh, sorry for stopping you from doing your job, well you did manage to knock me over so you did a good job actually...” You glanced down at the dog who has stars in his eyes and was vibrating in place with the offered ‘dog gently held in its mouth. “Good… dog?” The dog gobbled up the treat then promptly split into two dogs of equal size, which split into two more and more at an alarming rate, Sans made a choked noise.

 

“oh shit, its going through mutt-tosis,  _ run! _ ” The aisle was being filled with dogs quickly, blocking off the beginning of the aisle. Rus swung an arm around your waist and you felt the vague feeling of weightlessness, a flash of icy darkness and you were safely at the end of the aisle which had been cordoned off with caution signs reading:  **CAUTION- MUTT-TOSIS PUPPY SHOWER, COME BACK LATER.**  You blinked,  _ I thought Sans was just making a shitty joke _ . “Do…” You turned to ask Rus but closed your mouth, afraid of sounding dumb. He stood, eyelights trained on your face patiently as he waited for you to ask your question. “Do monsters only reproduce asexually?”

 

“nah, some of us do, but most of us do it the old fashioned way.” Sans answered you with a suggestive wink and you stuck your tongue out at him. “some, like that dog, just need the right amount of love and affection.” He shrugged sleepily at you from where he was leaning against the sign for the next aisle. You hesitated again, wondering how they would take this next question, it really was just for curiosity's sake, humans didn’t have much access to knowledge like this unless they were particularly close with a monster. Sans cracked a socket as he waited for you to ask, “Um, can monster and… humans have biological children?” The question, though totally innocent caused you to flush, it didn’t help when Sans actually sat up in surprise with a flush mirroring Rus’ from earlier, a dreamy expression clouded Rus’ face from behind you.

 

You swollen with his child, it was enough to make his soul burst with happiness. Rus hummed softly, absently listening to the conversation at hand, you would be so beautiful. He already admired your usual full figure but knew you would be absolutely stunning under the glow of new life. Sans flushed and awkwardly cleared his throat under the weight of your innocent question, it was a simple question with a simple answer but the implications behind what you were asking regardless of the motivation had him hot under the collar. He couldn’t help letting his mind wander to the gutter after witnessing your little display with Rus a moment before he interrupted. Usually that wouldn’t be enough to get him flustered but he was still reeling at the thought he actually  _ had _ a soulmate, and the fact that  _ his _ soulmate was asking him about having children kind of broke him. Realistically, he knew that was a  _ very _ long time off, if  _ ever _ with the pathetic mess they were making of this, but that part of his brain was being derailed by his instinctual side.  _ matematematepreganantmatemateminemate- _

 

“...yes.” You turned back to Rus who looked down at you steadily and you nodded thoughtfully. “So, uh, what are we actually  _ here _ to get, Rus?” He fished a list absently out of his pocket. “burrito ingredients.” Sans whistled. “that's aisle 5, good luck.” He quickly thrust a sheet of paper and a pen in your hand before vanishing. You looked at Rus questioningly who just looked at the paper in your hand with interest. Shrugging mentally you looked down at the paper with a snort.  **Monster Kidz Word Search** , was across the top of the page with a small word search box and a small word bank at the bottom, one word you noticed was complete nonsense, seeming to just be an entire row of random letters crammed into a made-up word. You wondered if Sans had made it himself, it seems like something he would do if forced to actually do work. You peered at the sign for the aisle:  **AISLE 2- BOOKS AND STATIONERY. Please complete* the word search at your leisure before moving onto aisle 3. *We know giasfclfebrehber is misspelled, please ignore it.** _ Oh, it  _ is _ a word, huh. _ Sure enough it was indeed misspelled on the page but you circled it anyway, correcting the page by replacing the odd ‘u’ with the correct ‘e’ and swiftly finding other words as Rus pulled you through the aisle by the leash wrapped around your wrist as you used the hand as an unstable writing surface. Rus paused and offered you his back as you reached the end to use as a writing surface. You thought it might be bumpy due to his ribs but his jacket was thick enough to just make a decent smooth surface. You swiftly circled the last word and signed it with your names in the corner, drawing a small doodle of your faces in the corner for good measure. You were sure sans would be ‘grading’ it so you drew an arrow at the bottom of the page, indicating for him to turn it over.

 

You spent a moment drawing, kind of annoyed you didn’t have any other colors, Rus offered to go home and get some more but you shook your head and swiftly finished the lettering, grinning at your masterpiece. You pulled it off Rus’ back and patted his arm to get him to look at the drawing. He took it gently from your hand and snorted, he gave you a soft smile and stroked your hair, dropping it into the empty bin, face up to hide the drawing. “Think he’ll like it?” Your eyes twinkled up at him in mirth. Rus grinned and nodded, chuckling as you both rounded the corner to the next aisle. You let out a bark of surprised laughter and even Rus had to chuckle at the hilariously familiar scene before them, Sans was laid out in a hammock haphazardly tied across the aisle with a book on quantum physics covering his face as he dozed. Your disbelieving laughter startled him awake and the book slid from his face revealing a joke book, which also fell to the floor, revealing another physics book- also on the floor. His left socket flared blue a moment before the rocking of his unsteady bed calmed and he registered your presence. “heh, hey kid, done already? that one always takes me a while, thought i’d get to catch some z’s. welp, looks like i can’t  _ sleep  _ on the next puzzle idea, wouldn’t want it to be a  _ snooze  _ for ya like this one was.” He paused, looking at you trying to stifle your laughter and Rus who had an amused grin on his face. “uh, what? somethin on my face?”

 

You cleared your throat, “No, sorry Sans, was an inside joke, uh w-we put the word s-search in the basket over there.” You had to stop to contain the laughter, his hesitant expression of confused interest adding almost making it too hard. You forcefully cleared your throat and Rus patted you on the back in consolation. “SO-” you started off way too bright, “Er, so, whats next?” Sans was looking at you suspiciously now as Rus rolled his eyes behind you,  _ smooth _ . “...ok. uh, this is usually paps’ puzzle but he had official mascot business to attend to, so uh, here.” Another paper was shoved into your hand, well, it was more of a packet. Rus looked down with mild interest over your shoulder as Sans disappeared again. “Oh, I think I get it.” You wandered off down the aisle.  **AISLE 3 COLD WEATHER CLOTHING AND COLD FOOD** .  **Turn all the X’s to O’s to solve the puzzle! (Reset button located at beginning of aisle, next to the nice cream but under the Ice Cap cap Caps, if you reach the snow de-yellower you’ve gone too far.)**

 

Sans casually fished the worksheet out of the basket and checked it over, more out of curiosity than actually checking to see if you completed it. He noticed the arrow drawn at the bottom of the sheet and curiously turned over the sheet. His sockets went dark and his grin froze on his face as he took in the drawing on the back before a bark of laughter left his jaws in surprise, exposing his pointed canines. The words “Books about anti-gravity are hard to put down” with a decently detailed drawing of a snoozing Sans floating freely in space, supported by a hammock made of stars with a book over his face. Now he knew why you were laughing, it made his soul hum in happiness as he carefully stored the drawing in his jacket. You hardly knew him but you already knew how to brighten his day, he was going to keep that drawing forever. He turned with a dopey grin on his face, eyelights tiny hearts and wandered down the aisle, disappearing between the shelves to wait for you in the next one.

 

You giggled when you realized the pattern on the floor had been made in the shape of Papyrus’ very distinct skull. The directions had read just like he speaks, in a large bold font that you knew for a fact was called Papyrus. You had been a bit perplexed on how you both were supposed to get through without stepping on a tile twice until Rus crouched before you, offering to give you a ride. You stammered about being too heavy and he swiftly turned and scooped you up bridal style before starting the puzzle. You huffed and patted his chest in mock annoyance, he just nuzzled your cheek, tickling your face with the fur of his hood causing you to laugh against your will. He nimbly hopped from tile to tile, finishing the puzzle in no time at all, you did a small cheer when you reached the end of the aisle and Rus chuckled, setting you on your feet.

 

Sans gave you a wave as you exited the aisle, “we really gotta stop _meteor-_ ing like this kid, _star-_ ting give me the wrong idea.” He gave you a wink, “what am i s’posed to think when ya _comet_ me with love notes at work, that's pretty _sirius_ stuff where i’m from.” _Love notes-? Oh! The drawing._ You grinned at him, ready to play along, “Well, what can I say, I _nova_ thing or two about _heavenly_ bodies, and think I yours is outta this _universe,_ wouldn’t mind if you wanted to make me see some _stars_ sometime.” You finished with a return of his cheesy wink, Sans’ skull flushed a dark blue and his sockets disappeared while Rus snorted behind you, shaking his head. You frowned and raised a hand to touch his shoulder in concern, _Was… was I reading him wrong, what did I say?_ when he suddenly shortcutted away down the aisle, seemingly speed walking straight through, ignoring the basket by the sign before vanishing through the other end. “What did I say?” Rus just let out a rasping laugh and gently led you forward towards a table next to the entrance. **AISLE 4- DOORS AND FENCING. Please take an orb* and traverse the invisible maze, BEWARE: demonstration of new invisible electric fence in effect (don’t touch the sides or you’ll receive an unpleasant surprise). *Please place orb in matching basket after finished in the aisle for other’s use.**

 

You reached for a glass yellow orb but Rus gently placed his hand over yours and shook his head, pulling you through the aisle. You haltingly let him pull you along, not really looking forward to getting zapped by an invisible electric fence, I mean it couldn't  _ really _ zap you right? That would be a huge liability for the store! You jumped after hearing a shriek from behind you two at the beginning of the hall, looking back you saw one of the kids from earlier being helped up by their friend, an orb clutched in each of their hands. Comprehension dawned and you stopped resisting the pull. The  _ orb _ is what allowed you to be zapped, though if they let kids do it, it can’t be that powerful of a shock. As you followed Rus down and around the corner you missed the second yelp of pain from the kids. Still, you didn’t approve of ‘cheating’ but you also really didn’t want to be zapped. Reaching the end of the aisle you let go of Rus’ hand to look for Sans and found the next aisle to be sans, well,  _ Sans _ . You frowned and stopped before the sign where his next stand was and checked behind the counter and deflated, slowly turning towards Rus, half expecting him to be gone as well. “Why…?” You blinked furiously, looking at the ground as Rus stepped towards you stopping in front of you. “Why do I keep saying the wrong thing today?” You blinked harder but your vision still fogged slightly with tears as you tried to will them away, you’ve done way too much crying today. Rus hummed and pulled you against him, stroking your hair gently with his fingers.

 

Sans sat in the employee break room clutching his shirt where it was plastered against his bones with sweat. His eyelights were still vanished and the flush brighter than ever,  _ she, she used  _ **_space_ ** _ puns… _ He sank to the floor as his blush reached critical mass, about blinding him as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his face in flustered embarrassment.  _ she flirted with ya and ya ran away... shit, i’m such a wuss. _ He pulled the hood back up and glanced around the room, glad it was empty when he ducked in here,  **_that_ ** _ woulda been embarrassing.  _ Sans huffed, taking in his soaked, rumpled tshirt, steadfastly ignoring the bright cyan pulses of his soul.  _ That _ was the real reason why he ran, how  _ embarrassing _ , a monster at his age unable to control his magic like that. He knew what that reaction meant, but he was surprised his soul already had that strong of an attachment to you with what little time you’ve spent together the last few days. He really needed to get himself under control before going back out there, otherwise he would look like such a dork, dopey, soft grin, eyelights reflecting heart-shapes, soul trying to go supernova in his chest, stuttering over every word, sweat pouring down his face like some back comedy sketch, it was just going to be a huge mess.

 

He thumbed his cellphone, finger hovering over his brother’s contact for a moment before turning off the screen and shoving in back in his slightly damp hoodie pocket. He grimaced at himself, he should go home and change.  _ i need to stop botherin’ paps all the time, with his job here at the store and his one as the mascot and all the training he does, he's busy, he doesn’t need to hear about me whinin about how i can’t monster-up. _ Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull, shortcutting to his room for a change of clothes and a quick shower. As he appeared in his room he stumbled over an errant pile of laundry and knocked a few heavy books off his desk. He sighed and shrugged, yanking open his dresser for a change of clothes and the closet for his spare jacket, this one had a small tear on the sleeve where Papyrus had grabbed onto it too roughly when he tripped in the snow as a babybones. Neither one of them could sew and it wasn’t that big of a rip so he just used it as his spare when his brother could convince him to wash his new one.

 

After finishing with his shower he dressed, tugging on a pair of jeans (all 365 pairs of shorts were in the wash) and his usual white tee, finishing it with his spare jacket, a worn dark denim black sweatshirt jacket, the cream fur lining the hood similar to G’s blue bomber jacket. He looked down at the slippers on his feet and kicked them off, trading them out for his dark blue converse, not bothering to tie them. As he looked in the mirror he shifted, this look brought back some memories… “-YES I PLAN TO DO IT TONIGHT! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TOO! I MEAN, WITH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HOW COULD IT  _ NOT _ BE A GREAT IDEA?” Sans gave an easy grin to his reflection, Papyrus got home early today. “SHE WILL SURELY AGREE AND THEN SHOWER ME WITH KISSES EVERY MORNING, I MEAN, WHO  _ WOULDN’T  _ WANT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS THEIR DATEMATE?”

 

_ oh? there's a girl paps likes? _ Sans’ grin stretched,  _ wonder who the lucky monster is? _ He listened quietly as the conversation continued for any clues. “OH YES, SHE IS QUITE AN ATTRACTIVE HUMAN, BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT I LIKE ABOUT HER MOST, SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN VERY KIND AND FRIENDLY TO ME AND MY BROTHER AND EVERYONE ELSE, EVEN AFTER UNDYNE BROKE INTO HER HOUSE THIS MORNING AND DESTROYED HER PROPERTY. OH SHE TIED UNDYNE UP MOST EXPERTLY, I WAS VERY IMPRESSED, THEY MADE UP AND UNDYNE OFFERED HER TO TRAIN WITH US!” Sans’ eyelights vanished at the word ‘human’, humans were notoriously fickle when it came to partners and he really didn’t want his little brother to go through that sort of heartbreak, maybe he could  _ visit _ this girl and find out her  _ intentions _ with his baby bro.  _ wait, broke into her house-? _

 

“UNDYNE MISTOOK OUR HUMAN FRIENDS HOUSE FOR BLUE’S HOUSE, I WAS QUITE FLABBERGASTED, IT WAS NOT LIKE SHE HAD NEVER BEEN THERE BEFORE, HIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE ON THE END!” Was Papyrus talking about  **_y o u_ ** ? He watched his eyelights dim to pinpricks. “I PLAN ON ASKING HER ON A DATE TONIGHT AS AN APOLOGY  _ AND _ A FORMAL COURTING GESTURE!” Sans’ hearing started to ring, not hearing anything other than his brother planned on asking you on a date tonight. You, you can’t he, he was going to-  _ there's still time _ .

 

Papyrus placed his powered off phone back in his pocket, cutting himself off mid-sentence as he felt his brother's magic vanish from the house with a devious smirk, “THERE, THAT SHOULD FIX THAT LAZYBONES.” He wouldn’t have even bothered holding the phone in the first place but he needed Sans to believe he was on the phone talking to someone, just in case he decided to come to his room, or his plan would never work. “I KNOW WHY FATHER NAMED HIM SANS, BECAUSE HES  _ SANS _ A FUCKING BRAIN! I SWEAR HIS HEAD FELL OFF AS A CHILD AND FATHER JUST SLAPPED A ROCK BACK ON THERE WITH SOME PASTE, WORLD'S FIRST BOULDER-SKELTON MONSTER HYBRID.” Papyrus grumbled and shook his head, he had never had to do  _ quite _ so much meddling in quite a long time, though it is for a good reason, the dishonestly still made his bones itch. He made his way back down to the kitchen, slipping a G in the swear jar that was stuffed full of IOUs from Sans and Red and resumed drinking his tea, still annoyed he had to resort to straight dishonesty to get his brother to act before getting started on dinner for that evening.

 

You wiped under your eyes with a tissue you fished from your pocket and stepped back from Rus, “Sorry…” He shook his head, giving you a kind smile, taking the tissue from you and wiping a few smudges, you felt a warm tingle around your eyes, making you shiver slightly, you saw a dark green glow and then it was gone, your eyes feeling less puffy. “...You didn’t need to waste magic on that Rus. Thank you for trying to take my mind off everything, I’ll apologize to them when we get home.” You squeezed his hand and he smiled again, humming, nodding in approval, now if only you knew what to say. You looked up at the sign, sighing in relief when you realized you had arrived at the aisle you needed.  **AISLE 5 ETHNIC/HUMAN FOOD. There are no puzzles in this aisle to respect the cultural differences between races, there are however optional Junior Jumble sheets in a basket off to the side.** Rus gestured that he was going to get what he needed and you nodded, “Okay, I’m gonna do the jumble really quick.” He nodded with a smile, taking his leash from you and tucking it into his pocket, he leaned down and softly kissed you on the forehead “good girl.” he rumbled as he wandered down the aisle. You flushed, quickly thrusting your hand into the basket of new sheets, using the desk and pencils provided, finishing quickly, you double-checked the answers (you knew it was for kids, but even adults can make easy mistakes).

 

“hey.” You shrieked, pencil and paper going flying. Whirling around you went to give Sans a piece of your mind when the words stuck in your throat.  _ Oh no, he's hooooot. _ He had changed since you last saw him, the jacket and jeans adding a nice touch to his usual lazy outfit, you felt a flush spread across your face. The unsure expression on his face melted into a confident one, “heh, sorry, for running away and scarin ya again, bad habit.” He cleared his throat a bit, rifling around in his pocket awkwardly for a moment, a sweat slightly beading on his brow in alarm for a moment before he checked his breast pocket and relaxed with a sigh before pulling out a folded notebook page. This was a bit sooner than expected, but the way his soul about tore from his chest after overhearing his brother he couldn’t take it.

 

***wear something nice** **~~ya fuckin goofbal~~ l** **[X]**

***get ‘er alone** ~~**\- don be fuckin creepy though, classic** ~~ **[X]**

***bring her a gift [X] (give it to her, ~~duh)~~** ~~**doofus** ~~ **~~!~~ [  ]**

***ask her out!** ~~**Ya fuckin stupid ass moron!** ~~ **[  ]**

 

Sans scowled at the paper internally,  _ i’m gonna punch him later. _ He has scratched out the unhelpful commentary but he had to admit Red was really good at summarizing, he had more focus than Sans ever did. Probably had to do with the universe he came from, he heard it was pretty dog eat dog there, and he thought  _ he _ had to keep on his toes. Sans didn’t envy the guy, he wouldn’t want to go back there either. He gave them all  ~~ some ~~ a choice to go back or stay when the portals activated after they finally fixed the machine two years after it broke sending them all to the original timeline (his). But after all of the ones who stayed having met you and realizing you’re their mate, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. They all  ~~ some ~~ deserve to meet you to see if its the same, but before that he would run some tests, see if you exist in the other timelines and if the other you’s were their mates as well or if you were an  **anomaly** . The word almost made him flinch as it skittered across his mind,  _ no, no, she’s your soulmate and a rational adult, she's not like that kid _ . “Sans? Are you okay?” He blinked, the ringing in his hearing clearing with the sound of his name on your lips.

 

“heh, sorry kid, i gotta admit, i haven’t done this before so i’m a bit nervous, and i’m sorry for all the apologizing…” You tilted your head cutely, glancing about his form looking for a clue besides the different outfit. “my usual outfit was in the wash, i, uh got it wet so i went home to change and this is all i had, but i guess it works out.” He was rambling a bit, he knew it, oh no, you’re frowning, shit, he was losing you, he thrust out a single white carnation towards you. “i was- uh wondering if a, i was wonder- oh for fucks sakes, will you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Papyrus! You devious little sinnamon roll!  
> What a good brother, isn't he the coolest guys?
> 
> Well, what do ya say, you guys wanna go on a date with a very sweaty skeleton?  
> Don't worry, Red and Stretch are just as eager to talk to you as you are them.
> 
> Hate mail:  
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


	13. Explanations and Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers?

Rus stared hard at the shelves in front of him, unseeing, trying to control himself as a ruddy flush spread across his face, thankfully obscured by distance and his furry jacket hood that was pulled up over his skull. His hands were fisted in his pockets, he was afraid to reach for anything, his hands would probably shake the whole shelving system down. He was sure you could tell how flustered he was, he couldn’t believe how bold he had been. Holy shit what was he thinking, acting like that in the middle of a grocery store?  _ prob’ly put ‘er on the spot. _ How awkward is that? A big old monster like him getting all hot and bothered by a small human woman bossing around a dog, he shivered as his face flushed again, the reminder sending heat through the marrow of his bones. He wasn’t naive, he knew this was a sign of his heat creeping up on him, which meant the rest were soon to follow. He made a face at the tortilla packages in front of him, you were in for a rough time, at least you were strong enough magically to toss them all back into their respective timelines if angry enough.

 

That thought made him smile, he had stars in his eyes when you had tied up Edge, and he noticed Edge hadn’t really fought back too much against your magic, though Rus had seen him testing it thoroughly. He tugged a shaking hand against the collar around his neck, he honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted you to tie him up with your magic or if he wanted to tie  _ you _ up more. Which was admittedly a new feeling for him, people always seemed to be afraid of him wherever he went, no matter if it was his surface or this one so he always did his best to look non-threatening. Even when things progressed to the bedroom he took on a more submissive role, of course he enjoyed it and figured he would be that way for his soulmate as he couldn’t imagine they would be larger than him. He definitely found the thought of you tying him up and having him satisfy your every desire very enticing, but a small part of his soul wanted to see you beneath him, his magic pinning you under him, his collar around your neck-

 

He shook his head hard and slapped three bags of tortillas into his basket, willing the magic swirling hotly in his soul to calm. He knew dwelling on this wouldn’t help at all, he just couldn’t get the images out of his head, you holding him by the collar, looking down at him with adoration- “...for fucks sake, will you go on a date with me?” Rus’ imaginary ears immediately swiveled to focus on the all-to-familiar voice of Sans. His head turning so quickly, he definitely heard a snap in his vertebrae. His eyelights quickly focused on you and Sans standing by the entrance of the aisle. Sans was dressed differently than usual, and Rus had to admit he had to look twice to make sure it was the same skeleton. The flower he held out to you shook a bit in his hand, the poor thing looked like it had been an unfortunate victim of Sans’ nerves. You were standing stock still, your back was to him so it was hard for him to gauge your reaction, but the longer you remained silent the more anxiety poured off the shorter skeleton in the form of sweat. He trained his eyelights on your back, waiting for a response.

 

You stared at the tiny flower almost being crushed in a nervous grip by the monster in front of you. You weren’t sure if you had heard correctly, did… did Sans just ask you on a date? You felt your face slowly fill with heat and you quickly brought up your hand to cover your mouth and the dopey grin you were sure was trying to break free. You took a moment to reply, knowing the only thing that would be coming out of your mouth would be a high-pitched scream, which you were sure would terrify the poor monster, sweating nervously in front of you. He was looking less sure of himself by the moment as you took longer and longer to reply. His arm slowly started to fall, along with his grin when you wrapped your arms around him and sputtered against the hood of his jacket, “Y-yes!”

 

Sans’ sockets went wide, eyelights shrinking to vanishing points before blowing wide and sparkling, not unlike Blue’s expressive cyan ones. His grin came back full force, his soul going supernova in his ribcage with joy. His arms wrapped around you firmly, the breath he was holding came out in a relieved huff. “Uh Sans?” He hummed, on cloud nine, eyelights just as fuzzy as his head. “I think you need to change again.” His eyelights narrowed to pinpricks, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face. Of course he would sweat through these clothes too, how gross. He went to release you but you just laughed and squeezed him tighter, before pulling back and giving him a kiss on the cheek as you took the poor, magled flower out of his lax grip. You broke the stem where it was almost severed at the head of the flower anyway and tucked it into your bun, hoping it looked cute instead of sad. 

 

His soul about flew out of his chest as the soft contact of your lips on his cheek, remembering how they felt pressed against his teeth. “I have to say, I think that was the most adorable way I’ve ever been asked out.” His breath about whooshed out of his non-existent lungs when you smiled at him, the flower he gave you somehow looking more lively in its new home in your messy bun. The flush from before had now dulled to a soft glow dusting your cheeks, eyes glittering in mirth. “heh, what can i  _ sa _ crum, i’m full of a skele _ ton _ of surprises.” He let out an internal sigh of relief, at least puns were hardwired enough into his being to let him reply when he was short circuiting.

 

You couldn’t help the way you reacted, you had a real soft spot for things you found cute, and apparently a sweating, nervous, skeleton was something you found utterly adorable. There were very few times you felt the need to express emotions physically, but this was just too cute! “so, uh, you doin’ anything tomorrow?” You didn’t bother to hide your grin this time as his eyelights seemed to finally focus on you. You hummed softly, pulled out your phone before pretending to check the calendar, “Hmmm, odd, says I have a date.” Sans frowned slightly, did- did you really? “Well, lemme call him really quick and see what I can do.” Sans opened his mouth to tell you it was okay when his phone started ringing. He groped his pocket blindly before finally grasping his phone and looking at this display to see your name come across the screen. He looked up at you sharply where you were trying to bite back a laugh at his expression. “heh.” He smirked before answering. “...hello?” He watched your grin stretch. “Hey, it's me, sorry, I really hate to do this but I had something come up and I’m going to need to reschedule.”

 

You watched as his sockets squinted in amusement, his usual easy grin coming back to his face as he stared at you from a foot away as he spoke to you through the phone. “ah, i’m glad you called actually,” you raised your brows in surprise at him as he grinned mischievously, “i won't be able to go on that date, y’see i met this really cute human girl, about your height, and has the same color hair as you, same name too, kinda awkward, so you see why i can’t see both of you, i just feel like we have a bit more in common, sorry to lead you on.” You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle a loud laugh. You knew you both must look utterly ridiculous, calling each other and fake breaking up with other dates, ugh, how cringe. You loved it. “So, what else do you like about this human girl?” You leaned towards him while hanging up your phone, he wrapped a hand around your waist, his grin soft, a light blue flush staining his face as he looked down at you. “well-”

 

“hey.” You eyes widened comically, okay this was getting old. “Dammit Rus. Tired of you boneheads always scaring me, and don’t say sorry with that sad puppy look, its cute, but not  _ that _ cute bud, and I  _ know _ you don’t really mean it, especially since you use it every time!” Rus was grinning as you turned from Sans to berate him. Rus hummed happily,  _ so cute when she's pretending to be mad _ . He reached out and adjusted the flower in your hair so it sat more fully in your hair from where you had dislodged it with your sudden turn. You thrust your hands on your hips and glared up at him softly, his goofy smile was growing on you. You were surprised at how relaxed you were around him for the small amount of time you had actually spent with him. “Anyway, that was super rude, I was talking with-” Sans yawned softly,  _ ugh, that really took it out of me, really can’t handle that emotional shit, haven’t been this tired since… well. _ His soul hummed warmly in his chest, he couldn’t remember it ever feeling this light, he felt like he was floating,  _ so… tired...zzzzzz _ .

 

“Oh… oh my god, Rus, is he sleeping standing up? Holy shit, that is so adorable and so unsafe.” He was swaying slightly on his feet, a soft smile stretching with each inhale and relaxing with each exhale. Rus chuckled as you stepped forward, gently patting Sans on the shoulder to try and wake him up. “mmm, s’ what happens when you  _ sweat _ the small stuff.” Rus added, you snorted. “...sec.” Rus stepped up and disappeared with the shorter skeleton, leaving his basket of groceries by your feet. You nosed around in the basket because you really didn’t have much to do besides wait, you assume he took Sans home to sleep in his own bed instead of a grocery aisle. Several different human brands of magic-infused tortillas, along with a few other basic burrito ingredients, olives, refried beans, rice, cheese, along with a few other items, sequins, multicolored small glass rocks, craft glitter- that gave you an uneasy feeling, you wondered if these were  _ all _ burrito ingredients. You had a mild flashback to Blue’s tacos and blanched, your hands itching to replace the items in the basket with edible ones, but knew Rus would notice immediately.  _...Maybe I’m the weird one, maybe monsters can eat this stuff? _ You looked doubtfully in the basket, remembering Stretch subtly tipping glitter off his food when Blue wasn’t looking before, well,  _ y’know _ . You cleared your throat and made a decision, quickly scouring the aisle for what you were looking for.

 

Tossing out the craft glitter you replaced it with food glitter of a similar color mix and a sizable bottle of edible, flat, gold stars to replace the gold sequins, and grabbed a small container of hard candies to replace the glass rocks. “he’ll notice.” You managed to not throw the basket this time but you did tense. You sheepishly turned to face the towering skeleton who was waiting behind you. “You can’t even really eat any of that stuff can you?” Rus just stood silently regarding you. “You and Stretch are really good brothers.” You grinned at him as you remembered the things you suffered through for your brothers, your younger brother Tyler wasn’t always the best cook either, not craft glitter in the food bad, but he burnt stuff,  _ a lot _ . You had lived with him for a while and dreaded the nights he decided he was in charge of dinner, ended up wasting so much money for that boy’s mistakes.

 

He grinned at you as he saw that familiar look of one thinking about their siblings, he hadn’t met yours yet, but he wanted to, along with the rest of your family, provided they were okay with you possibly dating a clutter of skeletons. He was still a bit surprised classic managed to actually ask you out first, some of them had been much closer to you physically, even metaphysically, but none had been as close as Sans was emotionally to you. The one with the social skills of a pet rock was the closest to your heart, the emotion it brought forth didn’t sit well with him, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. He hummed, taking the basket from you as you offered it to him. “Sorry for messing with your groceries, a lot of you guys seem to have some of the same quirks so I wondered…” 

 

“m’lord won’t notice the glitter or that other shit, but he will notice candy, m’lord is a bit of a health-nut.” You looked skeptically at the ingredients,  _ Burritos are healthy? _ Rus just shrugged, tilting his head towards the end of the aisle you watching regretfully as he replaced the candy with the large glass rocks.  _ Well, at least they’re easy to spot… and smooth I guess. _ You made a face at the thought of accidentally swallowing one, as you stepped through the exit to the aisle you found yourself at the registers, you look behind you and saw a few people crawling out of the final aisle exit and you frowned,  _ Oh, he teleported, duh _ . You looked away quickly, guilty you didn’t have to run the actual gauntlet, perks of being friends with a magic, teleporting skeleton. The checkout and exit of the actual store were pretty uneventful, the most interesting thing being Rus paid with a small amount of G, which really isn’t unusual anymore, even you had a few coins. Honestly the most unusual thing here was  _ you _ . You had seen a few humans around the store, mostly accompanied by a monster like yourself, no one looked at you strangely, but you felt out of place. Was this how monsters felt when they went out? You really hoped not.

 

As you exited the store you couldn’t help but wonder what Sans had in store for your date, even the word ‘date’ brought a silly grin to your face. You had only been on a handful of dates and even fewer were any good, but you had a good feeling about this one. You hummed and grabbed Rus’ hand automatically as you both headed out the door. He hummed happily, glad you still want to hold his hand after Classic asked you on a date. You slowed as soon as you realized what you did and flushed, looking up at Rus, trying to distentangke your hands much to his confusion. “I’m sorry, that must be really awkward, he asked me on a date and I grab your hand like that after, I’m not usually so touchy-feely, not sure what's been going on with me lately.” You looked out at the parked cars in the cramped lot awkwardly. “s’ normal.” You looked back at Rus and frowned in confusion. “What do you mean by that?” 

 

He nodded his head towards the area where he parked and you followed curiously. He unlocked the car and slid inside without another word, you waited patiently for him to speak the whole ride home and grew more frustrated the longer he stayed silent. Usually you would be more patient but something the way he said that, so nonchalant, so confident, kinda rubbed you the wrong way. Even though in the short time you had known Rus you knew he didn’t say anything without reason, no matter how blunt it was. He pulled into a parking space a bit further than his usual one by his house and turned off the car. He cracked the window and lit a smoke, taking a drag before exhaling. “soulmates.” he paused as if thinking but you knew better, “we’re soulmates.” He took another drag, rusty orange eyes glittering in the afternoon sun. He looked at you steadily as your mouth opened and closed, he wasn’t joking. As he held your gaze you knew this was one of the few things he would never joke about. You remembered the conversation with Green and the others about soulmates, was this what they were trying to tell you, that you were Rus’ soulmate. You paled as you realized another monster had just asked you on a date and Rus hadn’t said a word, but did Sans know?

 

“Does Sans know I’m your soulmate? You know he just asked me on a non-platonic date right?” You heard the inhale of smoke pause as the skeleton looked at you in mild frustration. “I’ll uh. I’ll call and cancel, uh I don’t-” Rus yanked the phone from your hand with a bit of blue magic, slipping it into his jacket pocket. “Rus?” He exhaled a plume of smoke, looking at you calmly. “ _ All _ of us are yours and you are  _ ours _ .” Your jaw clicked shut, you looked out at the darkening streets through the foggy windows of the car.  _ All of them? _

 

Rus watched as your face played through a wide range of emotions, he really hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell you, he never said anything at the right time or even the right way, he barely got out that one sentence fragment and you looked like you were going to explode. He should have just left this to Classic like he planned from the beginning, but he would be dust in the ground along with you at the rate Classic was going. Was everyone going to be pissed? Probably, at  _ first _ . “N-no pressure huh?” You looked up at him carefully.

 

Rus shook his head as you waited, you meant that as a joke but of course it came out more serious than intended. You felt your shoulders drop at his confirmation. “no.” You gave him a weak smile, this was still a lot to come to terms with. “Is that what you meant by normal? Is my weird need to touch you a soulmate thing?” He nodded. “Does it bother you?” You looked away as you said that, but looked back as you felt gently firm bone fingers turning your face towards his. You parted your lips, “Ru-?” His teeth met your gently parted lips and your eyes widened in surprise. Your soul in your chest gave a heated thump, feeling as though it was trying to climb out through the bones and viscera of your chest. “that's how we feel when you touch us.” Your eyes fluttered open,  _ When did I close them? _ You flushed, remembering some less than innocent showertime you spent thinking about them after meeting at the bar. “mmm, also like that.” He gave you a dirty smirk as you flushed brighter, you threw out a hand, slapping at him as he somehow dodged in the small space with a deep chuckle.

 

“But what does that  _ mean _ , Rus?” He hummed and took another drag, you were sure this was much more speaking than he was used to doing, and obviously this wasn’t planned at all. You gave him some time to smoke and gather his thoughts. “up to you.” You leaned back and frowned, thinking. You rolled your window down and fished your slightly crushed pack from your bag. You’d been doing well not smoking too much today, you were honestly trying to quit, but this was definitely worthy, hey maybe if you dig deep enough in your small bag you would find a fifth of tequila.  _ Ugh, thats something I really need to take a break from. _ “The others, they know? And they’re okay with this?” He exhaled and gave you noncommittal head tilt. “Do… Do I have to be with any of you, if I don’t want to?”

 

You saw an unmistakable flash of pain cross Rus’ features before he answered you in a neutral tone, “no. you decide.” You frowned. “What if  _ you _ don’t want to be with me, you guys are allowed to make choices like that too. That isn’t fair to let me pick and choose. I’m not going to force anyone to be with me, just because of some magic bullshit.” You flicked some ash out the window. He hummed, not giving you a response otherwise which irked you, he had been very passive throughout this whole revelation and it was starting to get to you. How could he be so uncaring, why were his usually warm cinnamon-colored eyes now cold as brass as he regarded you. You growled in annoyance, “What? I said I’m giving you guys the option, wouldn’t want you guys to get stuck sharing a squishy human like me for a soulmate. I can understand why you’d be letdown, you definitely got the short end of the stick here, you don’t need to glare at me.” You snorted and looked out the window, curling up a bit as you crossed your arms.

 

Red’s jaw was hanging as his clawed hand paused above the handle to the back seat of the car. You… You thought  _ they _ got the short end of the stick? His eyelights extinguished before he growled and swiftly grabbed the handle to your door instead and yanked it open much to your alarm as you shrieked. “tha fuck you talkin’ ‘bout, sweetheart?” He barked as he yanked you out of the car by your arms. You yelped, glad you were unbuckled or he might’ve cut you in half with the force of his pull. “you get dropped on yer head as a babybones, kid? just look at cha! yer gorgeous, ya ain’t no racist, and ya live right next door for easy access.” He gave you a lecherous grin at the last part as he went to pin you to the side of Rus’ car, instead of hitting metal you were pressed against a familiar chest, hickory smoke brushing your nose. Red growled and glared over your head, “hey, you had yer try and you were fuckin up!” Rus stayed silent as usual, “oh, now ya got nothin ta say, fuckin ugly hellhound.” You frowned and glared up at Red before shoving your thumb roughly against the space between the ribs under his arm, his jacket and shirt preventing you from accidentally getting your thumb stuck in there but still allowing for the desired effect, Red yelping in pain and leaning back to look down at you in alarm.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Red blinked down at you owlishly before letting out a deep laugh, punctuated with a few harsh coughs. He wheezed a few more times before smiling at you nervously, “i’m sorry, sweetheart, we don’t mean it- just jokes, nothin more, kitten! c’mon mutt, don’t leave me hangin!” You went to dig your thumb again as Red flinched but felt a firm hand at your wrist, pulling your hand away. You looked up to see Rus giving you an unamused look, looking pointedly at your hand then Red. You looked up at him sheepishly, you were doing exactly what you were trying to get them to stop doing. “Sorry.” You muttered. “you can do better.” Rus tilted your head up sharply and looked down at you meaningfully. Red opened his eyes to see Rus scolding you, your head was pulled to the side towards him where he loomed over you even leaning against the car. A flush stained your cheeks as you stammered, Rus turned your face towards Red who had a flush of his own staining his cheekbones.

 

“I’m sorry for jabbing you in the ribs and I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I was having a bad day, I know that's no excuse but we all need to have a talk about boundaries. I usually don’t mind if you all come over, but  _ please _ use the door or at least appear just inside the front door, either way, knock please. I have locks and heavy doors because I am a single female living alone.” Red opened his mouth, “Ah!”you cut him off, “The only one of you who has actually asked me on a date is Sans.” Red looked shocked. Rus hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around your stomach, resting his chin on your shoulder, having to stoop almost comically to do so as he growled softly in your ear. “good girl.” You squirmed slightly, feeling hot pressed so closely to him. “Sto-ah-p Rus, we nee-d to talk abo-ah this.” His hands were wandering your stomach, slowly getting closer to your waistband, Red’s shocked expression was decidedly feral now.

 

Rus’ head was fuzzy, it was getting worse the longer he had sat with you in the car, he hadn’t noticed until he hadn’t felt Red appear and pull you out of the car. Your pheromones had been clogging his senses all day but it was even worse in such a confined space, even with the window down and a cigarette trapped between his teeth. He had about torn the car apart when he saw you yanked out by a large figure but relaxed when he finally sensed Red’s presence. Rus had never been the possessive type, but he did sometimes go with his instincts versus his intellect, and his instincts told him to stay near you as you were his mate which honestly made sense to his evolved brain as well. But logic told him you might not enjoy being smothered by him constantly, especially with several others vying for your attention so he would content himself with being near you as often as you would allow. He was an expert at reading situations and other’s emotions, humans were easy, everything gave them away and you were no exception. You were receptive to his touches and you definitely weren’t trying to hide from Red, but you kept looking around the parking lot anxiously.

 

“wassa matta sweetheart,  _ mutt _ got yer tongue?” His tongue snaked out and he wiggled it at you along with his brow bone. You blinked and snorted,  _ Oh my stars that was so sleazy. _ Red grins at you, “c’mon sweetheart, lets head back to your place and  _ talk _ .” You giggled some more, even Rus chuckled. He pulled you from Rus’ grip and growled against your neck as you shrieked with laughter. “lemme be the monster in yer bed, baby.” You laughed “R-Red it's m-m-monster  _ under _ my b-bed.” He pulled back and looked at you, smirk on his face.

 

“you can be the human under me anytime, kitten.” You grunted in faux annoyance and gently smacked him on the chest, “Red, that's not even close!” He hummed and pressed his teeth to your neck, “thas ma name, feel free to scream it later.” He lifted you off your feet into a cheesy dip, you had a moment of weightlessness and heavy silence then you were in the entryway of your home. “Red, aren’t you forgetting something?” He frowned, looked around. “oh.” Then popped from existence, causing you to land in a heap on the floor. You groaned softly and then heard a loud knock on the surprisingly fixed door. You sighed and stood, wondering where- god fucking damn it. Red stood grinning proudly on the other side of the door, Rus standing behind him quietly. “...” You closed the door in his face. You could hear Rus’ guaffs from the other side of the door and Red’s almost audible confusion, well, that's what he gets for dropping you literally on your ass for a man. A couple minutes later Rus’ laughs died down and there was a hesitant knock on the door, you opened it again and leveled Red with an unimpressed look. “uh, hey sweetheart, um are you mad?” You lifted a brow. “Why would I be mad, not like a six-foot-tall monster just dropped me directly on my ass or anything.” Red sweated, “lemme make it up to ya.” You raised the other brow, completing your look of disbelief. You weren’t even mad, you ass was just a bit sore and your emotions were a bit fried. Red started to pout, oh my stars that was cute, well as cute as a large skeleton monster with filed teeth could be. You sighed and turned from the door, leaving it open behind you. “Fine, fine, at least do your grovelling inside, don’t want to make the neighbors jealous of my game.”

 

Rus stepped past a gaping Red, eyes following the swing of your hips down the hall, at the last moment before he disappeared down the hallway he gave Red’s collar a rough tug to pull him inside and shut the door in one fell swoop. You heard the thump of Red falling so you turned to check and almost ran into Rus who was crowding your space with a dreamy look on his face. You reached up, having a sudden need to touch his face, you rubbed his cheek gently with the palm of your hand and he about fell to his knees at your feet. You laughed at his dramatics and pet his skull as he wrapped his arms around your legs and rubbed his face into your stomach. His clawed fingers caused you to giggle harder as they scaled your sides, you looked down to see a mischievous grin on his face you growled playfully at him between laughs (super convincing) and managed to snatch his collar which sent him right back into being a blushing puddle at your feet. “Down boy.” You purred and laughed again as his eyes turned to hearts and he hugged your feet with a happy sigh. You looked up to see Red rubbing a scuff on his cheekbone and you frowned, stepping out of Rus’ hold you leaned up towards his face to see it and he jumped, flushing. “Calm down, I’m just trying to look, what did you do?” 

 

His head was a mess, he couldn’t think straight in here, everything smelled like you even just after a few days of being here, he rubbed his cheekbone absently, it didn’t really hurt, it was just out of reflex. But if it meant you paying attention to him, he would ham it up big time, “ah, must still be sore from yesterday, don worry kitten, i heal up good.” And then he hit you with the skeleton-puppy eyes, eyelights large and glossy much like Blue, grin much too wide and terrifying to pass as anything cute but you still felt your soul flip. A grin split your face and you leaned up and kissed him on his cheekbone where the bruise was. You laughed as his arms found your waist, hands gripping your hips. “aw, c’mon sweetheart, how ‘bout a real kiss?” You threw up a hand with a giggle, covering his sockets and holding him at bay. “I thought you were gonna make it up to me? Kissing seems to be something you want.” He just chuckled, trying to get around your fingers. You snorted and leaned forward, planting one on his teeth, he dipped you with a playful growl. “I really am sorry about earlier Red.” He hummed and kissed your neck.

 

“forgiven.” He said immediately, kissing a line down your neck, causing you to flush as you remembered Rus behind you. “Wha- Red-” You whimpered as his teeth nibbled against your neck. “Rus is right there-” You looked behind you while accidentally giving Red more access to your neck which he very much took advantage of. Rus was lounging patiently on your couch, hunger in his eyes as he watched Red sink his teeth into your neck, his left hand gripping your ass as his right supported your shoulders. You flushed at the patient look in his eyes as he silently watched Red touch you. You moaned as Red backed you up to the wall and shoved a femur between your legs, “you don seem too  _ bothered _ by it.” He swallowed your reply with a heated kiss, “we never though’ we’d get a soulmate, y’know, not us.” He bit your neck again and ground his femur against your core, “we are the lowest of the low, we are; an’ even if we did get one, she would be just as rotten as us,” He licked a strip up your neck before reaching your lips to growl against them, “so how the hell did we end up with somethin’ as sweet as you?” You whimpered as his clawed hand firmly kneaded the thick flesh of your ass through your pants, he bit your lip causing you to gasp, he deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with yours, smooth and gelatinous.

 

Red pressed closer as you responded, he was in shock, him a willing mate, sure he had partners before and all had given consent but there was always a scent of fear or disgust around them, most tried to hide it with heavy scents but he couldn’t just smell it on them he could  _ see _ it. The way they avoided his gaze, never really wanting to face him when they fucked and kissing was out of the question in most cases, though they never complained when he used his tongue for  _ other _ things. Your heady warm aroused scent assaulted his senses, making your earlier pheromones seem like nothing, he almost cried when he smelled nothing but your willing excitement mixed with a small amount of embarrassment. He refused to get teary-eyed, not very sexy, guy gets you in the mood then he starts crying like some virgin during his first time. He grimaced at himself internally, some guys could work that angle, but not him, he was way too rough around the edges for that stuff.

 

“so gorgeous,” he murmured against your throat as his hands slowly pushed your shirt up your sides. Your arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, gripping the shoulders of his jacket as he nibbled on your collarbone, the tips of his fingers teasing under the lower edges of your bra as if waiting for you to tell him to stop. You grunted in annoyance and pressed your chest into the palms of his hands and he chuckled, wasting no time in pushing the bra out of his way. He could almost feel himself drooling as the heavy globes of your breasts settled comfortably into his hands and that was saying something, he had pretty large hands. It was one thing seeing them covered by a shirt or from the corner of a dark room and another to feel their heavy warmth tipped by rosy pink buds just begging for attention in his own hands.

 

You moaned at the rough texture of his bones caressing your tender skin, experimentally squeezing and twisting to find out what you liked. His kissed and bit his way down your neck, dodging the shirt and bra where it was bunched around your collarbone. He gently took a nipple between his teeth, groaning at the sweetness of your skin as you gasped in pleasure, his tongue teasing the very tip. You grasped his skull and all but forced his face to your chest as he chuckled, his now free hand tugging at the waistband of your pants. Again you didn’t protest but wordlessly pushed your hips towards his questioning hand. His fingers slipped past the waistband of your pants and your underwear, slowly reaching your embarrassingly soaked folds. Your toes curled against the floor as his fingers massaged you, learning every peak and valley, cataloguing every reaction to use later. Not that you were complaining, his touches were expert enough to have you all but melting under him, it wasn’t fair, you needed to level the field.

 

Rus’ eyelights were large and fuzzy, his breath coming out in small pants from his position on the couch, his posture a caricature of calm. His hands were clenched in his pockets to prevent himself from making himself a complete embarrassment, he was already this turned on and you had barely shown any skin. He knew if he touched his body or stars above his soul in any sort of pleasant way he wouldn’t be able to control himself. It was why he was glad Red took over, he seemed a bit more in control, though Rus noted he drool starting to drip down his jaws. A bit longer and he should be able to control himself, your pheromones were potent and the best thing he had ever smelled, he was sure he was biased in the fact you were his soulmate and they were perfectly made to attract well,  _ him _ . The sounds you were making definitely weren’t helping, nor were the occasions were you could see over Red’s shoulders and locked eyes with him. His flush deepened at the thought of you staring into his eyes while Red fucked you against the wall, as did the throbbing still clothed behind his pants. His eyes caught yours again and held as he watched Red slide his hand deeper into your pants, he knew the moment Red’s finger entered you as a loud dawn-out moan ensued.

 

You locked eyes with Rus as Red finally stopped teasing you and inserted his large fingers, thumb gently teasing your clit in time with the thrust of his fingers. You moaned loudly and watched as Rus seemed to melt into the couch, one hand clutching almost desperately at his collar and the other fisted in his jacket pocket. You leaned up, eyes still locked with Rus’ and tongued the vertebrae of Red’s neck, much to his pleasure. Red moaned softly and pressed another finger into you making you bite down on him in pleasure. Rus groaned quietly, magic swirling around his pelvis throbbing painfully, you were teasing him on purpose, two can play at that and he had no shame. He slowly unbuckled the belt on his jeans, making sure he had your attention, he grinned in satisfaction as your flush deepened and your eyes darkened. He unzipped his jeans, a rusty glow being cast through the thinner layers of cloth. You could clearly see the outline of his member through the underwear as he casually rand a hand over it, hissing in pleasure. You ground your hips into Red’s touch, eyes glued to Rus across the room.

 

Red growled and dumped you on your back onto the couch adjacent to Rus’, you yelped in surprise as he tore away the rest of your clothes which turned into a loud moan as he knelt down, covering your soaked core with his tongue, licking your clit roughly. “Red- ah! Fuck!” He hooked his arms around your thighs and gripped your hips, pressing his whole face between your thighs as he hooked them over his broad shoulders. You swear your eyes crossed as he worked you and you definitely saw white when he re-inserted his thick fingers into your clenching sex, making an embarassingly wet sound. Your thighs automatically closed around his skull as he twisted his fingers just right and you screamed his name, coming apart on the couch, he continued for a few more seconds as you squirmed. Standing, he loomed over you with a hungry look on his face, fisting his massive red cock “you ready, sweetheart? i’ll go slow, don’ worry.” Thats what he said but he looked like he was barely holding back from fucking you into next week. Not that you would complain, you had a healthy libido obviously, but you think your new employer might not take ‘ _ Oh sorry, horny skeleton monster wouldn’t let me leave my bed. _ ’ as an acceptable excuse to miss work.

 

Rus was a mess, his face flushed, eyelights fuzzy in desire as he watched you and Red, jacket unzipped and shirt pulled up to expose his sternum, jeans and belt undone, boxers pulled down around his rust-colored cock, fisted in his hand. The scent of your arousal and satisfaction clogged his senses, and when you looked at him while Red touched you- his hand spasmed around his cock and he grunted, other hand scraping his fingers across his sternum, above his blazing soul. He fingered the metal studs that lined the underside of his cock, wondering if you’d like them as they rubbed against the walls of your pussy as he fucked you. Well, at least he would find out in a moment as he heard you scream out Red’s name as you came. Red loomed over you and you looked nothing short of ravenous, Rus swallowed hard, is that how they looked when they looked at you? He was shocked you hadn’t run, there was no mistaking that look and to have so many male monsters constantly hounding you, you were tough. Seeing it on your face did nothing but excite him, he gave a harsh tug on his collar, tag jingling slightly in the silent room, and stroked his cock slowly as you looked over in reaction to the sound of his collar tag.

 

Your pussy clenched tightly, warmth flooding your core as you looked back at Rus, sprawled on the couch, a starved look oh his face as he slowly stroked his long cock. Your eyes lidded and he moaned, shoving the edge of his collar between his teeth to quiet himself and his hand firmed its grip around his shaft. You caught the glint of mental between his fingers and flushed, wondering how that would feel. You bit your lip and leaned up towards Red, gripping his collar and pulled him down, pressing your lips to his teeth, tasting yourself as he moaned, rubbing his cock against you. You hadn’t gotten much of a look but you were sure it was just as big as the other’s. You pressed yourself firmly against the head, trying to encourage him, he groaned and his hips shifted forward the very tip pressing inside. His hips jerked almost of their own accord and the first inch was forced inside. He froze but you moaned loudly, trying to press him even deeper, he seemed to sag against you in relief, afraid he hurt you. “Red, fuck me, please?” His cock gave a painful throb, who was he to deny you?

 

He thrust forward and your toes curled as you felt several frim, but pliable ridges rub against your walls.  _ Holy fuck does he have-  _ “i’m ribbed for your pleasure, sweetheart.” He purred as he stretched you. It was taking every ounce of self control not to just thrust in all at once, you were insanely tight, warm, and oh so  _ wet _ . Your scent wasn’t helping either, his poor instincts were getting all the ‘go’ signals to fuck you until you beg for him to stop, but his brain knew your fragile human body wouldn’t be able to take that. You were panting underneath him, your gemstone eyes glittering with pleasured tears, skin flushed glistening with sweat, he had never seen a more gorgeous woman. He pressed deeper with a grunt, watching your eyes slam shut in pleasure, you were perfect, this tiny human could take his cock better than any other he had been with, but those women has absolutely nothing on you. His eyelights turned to hearts as he purred, finally filling you fully with his cock and he growled as you clenched around him, immediately trying to get him to move, oh he’d move alright.

 

You grabbed at his jacket as he thrust into you fully, your walls stretching pleasantly, the ridges rubbing in just the right spots to already make you see stars, he thrust a bit rougher as you pushed back against him. The pace he soon set was just this side of brutal and you were almost a drooling mess on the couch cushions, hands loosely gripping his jacket as he fucked you, pressing against your cervix with every deep thrust, ridges rubbing your g-spot easily. The waves of pleasure washed over you and you looped your arms around Red’s shoulders as he assaulted your neck with small bites and licks. His right hand palming a breast, tweaking the nipple as his other hand helped hold your opposite thigh up so he could thrust even deeper. You opened your bleary eyes to see Rus stroking himself roughly in time with Red’s thrusts, your pussy clenched around Red causing him to moan loudly in your ear.  _ so soft, so warm, so wet, smell so good, gonna cum, matematematematemate- _ Red growled your name, piercing the side of your neck slightly with his teeth, picking up the pace, making your thighs twitch and toes curl. You came with a choked scream as you felt his fingers brush your clit, you clamped down hard around him and he grunted as he came deep inside you, tingling warmth wringing a smaller orgasm out of you, causing you to twitch and groan. You panted underneath the massive skeleton who seemed content to purr and lay on you but your hip joints were screaming in protest. “Unf, Red, too heavy!” He rolled, pulling you with him to lay sideways across the couch, you ended up on top of him awkwardly, ass tilted in the air. You flushed at the way he accidentally gave Rus a perfect view of your backside, though you couldn’t help shifting your thighs as you felt his gaze immediately focus on you.

 

Red was on cloud nine, his head was soft and full of downy cotton, that had been amazing, his bones felt loose and languid and his soul was happily humming in his chest, doing lazy swirls under his ribs. You were perfect, he couldn’t wait to mate you for real but that was definitely head and shoulders above anything he had experienced previously. He purred deeply in satisfaction as he held you pressed close, unknowingly giving Rus a rather lewd display, too sleepy to notice or use it to his advantage to goad Rus. Rus’ jaws were clenched so tightly he was sure they would crack further as Red caused your hips to snag on some errant throw blankets ironically decorated with skeleton heads and a few pillows as he pulled you close to nuzzle your hair. Your thighs were spread, folds glistening with your fluids as your back was arched due to the arm Red had across your shoulders and you grunted at him trying to get him to let you move the blankets. Oh, Rus couldn’t have that, his sockets lidded as he stood from the couch and shortcutted silently to the one where your hips were raised to just the perfect height for him.

 

You looked so gorgeous pinned like that, shifting your hips as you tried to get out of Red’s spine-bending grip. You weren’t going to be able to get away using your physical strength, no way. “Ugh, Rus help me, he wont let me go, I want to move these damn pillows at least!” Your back arched further in surprise as you felt a warm, wet tongue toying with your center, your lips parting with a moan as you felt Rus place hands on either side to pull you open so he could reach deeper with his tongue, his right hand moving forward to massage your clit as your hips jerked. Red opened an eye at your sudden cry to see Rus kneeling behind you, trapping your hips against his mouth. Your face was close to his, flushed with arousal, hands fisting his jacket. “Rus, holy shit-” You moaned into Red’s shirt,  _ rus? who tha fuck is- oh _ . Red had forgotten about the taller skeleton’s preferred nickname, they had started calling him Mutt due to his canine-like tendencies and no one ever stopped them, since his own brother introduced him as such. He was pretty sure you and Blue were the only ones who used his ‘real’ name. “Fuck me!” His tongue was thicker than Red’s and had a rougher texture, almost too much against your sensitive nerve endings.

 

“ _ my pleasure, mistress _ .” You went boneless as he growled in your ear, almost exactly like he had in your dream from last night. You felt his hands leave your body a moment and then felt the tip of something large brush your soaked core, you almost couldn’t believe you were still wanting more, but you weren’t going to complain. He pressed against your carefully and you felt the touch of cold metal, it confused you for a moment before you flushed in realization.  _ Well, at least one of them is _ . You thought vindictively to the woman at the bar. That was the last thought you were going to have for a while as he pressed every thick inch of himself inside, multiple piercings rubbing in a similar way to Red’s ridges but this new angle allowed for him to go deeper. You would be lying if you said this wasn’t one of your favorite positions just because of how deep you could get fucked in this position, especially with a well-endowed partner. Halfway in you were already a moaning puddle on Red’s chest as Rus’ clawed hands gripped your hips as he fucked you. Red had loosened up on his grip pinning you to his chest as was now licking at the small bite mark he had left on your neck when he came, soothing the sting.

 

Rus’ tongue lulled out of his mouth as he thrust deeper into you at each of your throaty cries, it was better than anything he could have imagined, you fit him perfectly. He growled slightly as he saw Red licking the mark he made on your neck and pulled you up and out of his grasp, causing him to pout. Rus’ pulled you back against his chest, causing an almost painful stretch of your body as he filled you completely. You whimpered as he fucked you, you had never felt so full in your life. Rus growled and thrust harder, teeth finding your opposite shoulder as his left hand palmed a breast. “touch yourself.” You flushed at the growled command, still surprised Rus had taken charge so quickly or at all. He bit down harder when you failed to immediately comply, you yelped and moaned before pressing a hand between your spread legs against your clit. Red’s hand fisted in his shirt as his soul throbbed in his chest at the erotic sight of you pinned up against Rus’ body, your legs spread gving him a perfect view of Rus entering you with each thrust,  _ oh stars thats hot _ . It was nothing compared to you locking eyes with him as your other hand tweaked the nipple being ignored by Rus’ wandering hands. “ _ cum for me _ .” Rus growling the command in your ear as he buried himself deep in you as possible, filling you with his magic, made you cum with a relieved cry, the after tingles barely making you twitch. You were so tired, even though you could feel the magic simmering just under your skin, you couldn’t move from Rus’ embrace. You eyelids drooped as he nuzzled you, humming in satisfaction, you sleepily laid your head on Rus’ shoulder, not even caring about the awkward angle you were so tired and blissed out of your head.

 

Red chuckled, sitting up and tossing a blanket over you as he gently took you from Rus, and shortcutted to your room upstairs. He tugged his shirt over his head and slipped it over your frame, it wasn’t too big on you, but enough to where it covered the important parts. He could have gotten something from your dresser but he wanted to see you in his clothes. He tucked you into bed and looked out the window regretfully, he really wanted to stay but he had to get to work, he had prep in half an hour, he looked back at Rus and nodded, disappearing silently from your room. Rus slid into bed next to you, pulling your sleeping body against his, his soul flipped happily at being so close to yours, he could feel it trying to sneak between his ribs but he held strong, there were a few steps before  _ that _ could happen. He nuzzled his mark on your neck smiling when he felt you subconsciously tilt your head for him. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, curling the rest of his lanky body around you secretly glad Red had to work, Rus didn’t mind sharing but like any monster with a mate, he liked time alone with you too. His sockets slid shut eagerly for once, soul ready for its second night of blissful sleep in years.

 

Papyrus opened his front door, humming happily, covered in several large shopping bags. Did you know several bags stuffed full of canned sauce and raw tomatoes made for a great workout when you jogged home? It was efficient as well! You complete both the shopping and part of your daily workout! He was about to walk into the kitchen when he stepped on something soft that made a wet sort of squishing sound. Papyrus looked down in confusion to see his brother heaped on the floor between the living room and kitchen laying face down muttering something, hood of his old jacket yanked over his skull. “BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR, AND WHY ARE YOU WET?” Sans seemed to not head him still muttering something quietly. “BROTHER?” Papyrus was starting to get worried, he set the bags to the side and gingerly picked up the sopping wet skeleton. As he turned him around he frowned in confusion. Sans was grinning from eye socket to eye socket, face flushed a deep blue, eyelights large and glittering, he could also finally make out what he was saying, “shesaidyes.” Papyrus grinned broadly and held his brother up in a cheer before realizing he must be covered in sweat and promptly took him to the bathroom for a shower. “COME BROTHER, WE MUST MAKE YOU A DRY BONES FOR YOUR DATE, SOME OF THAT POWDER I ORDERED SHOULD DO THE TRICK. I SHALL READ YOU THE RULEBOOK WHILE YOU CLEAN UP TO HELP YOU REVIEW!” Sans didn’t hear him, still frozen in shock, only finally calming down as he stared at the ceiling of his room after Papyrus forced him to bed that night, drifting off as his brother read aloud (emphasis on loud) from the Rulebook, that thing always did put him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was spicy.
> 
> Thanks so much guys for the support, I read each and every one of your reviews, even if I don't always reply I really appreciate it, I really lets me know how I'm doing with all this, I like hearing about your favorite parts. I will not be replying to comments that directly ask me things that will be explained in the story, please be patient, can't spill all the beans or there wouldn't be a story! 
> 
> As usual;  
> Send hate mail here:  
> UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


End file.
